


To Love and to be Foolish/盲目爱侣

by minorin



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Football, Fake Marriage, M/M, No card games, President Kaiba, Striker Jounouchi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-02-01 02:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 108,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minorin/pseuds/minorin
Summary: BEWD FC, fighting to get promoted this season, is about to lose its striker Jounouchi Katsuya due to a visa issue."Get deported, or get married to Seto Kaiba, it's up to you,""I'd rather be sent to the shadow realm!""Sorry Joey, not an option.  You know this is not a 4 Kids product, right?"正在冲击上级联赛的球队BEWD遭遇了本赛季最大危机：前锋城之内克也的签证过期，即将被遣返回国。“你现在有两个选择，一，立刻被遣返。二，立刻跟海马濑人结婚。你选吧。”“跟海马结婚还不如让我被关小黑屋！”“对不起哦，我们这里不是4kids没有小黑屋的呢。”
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	1. 结婚？！

一大清早，正准备出发前往训练场地的城之内在自家楼下发现了俱乐部秘书杏子。  
还没来得及打招呼，他就被塞进了车里。  
“怎么了这是？”  
杏子一边猛踩油门，一边冷漠地回答：“你今年忘记申请续期球员劳工签证了。”  
“诶，奇怪，我记得我明明有提交表格的来着哈哈。那我们这是要去签证中心？移民署？劳工局？”  
“不，去教堂。”  
城之内怀疑自己听错了：“……哪里？”  
杏子重复了一遍：“教堂。”  
“不好意思？能麻烦您跟我详细讲讲为什么吗？”  
“你忘记续期球员劳工签证，但由于这个赛季已经开始，球队已经不能再变更你的劳工签证状态，移民署也不接受赛季内补递申请。目前只剩下通过跟人结婚获得合法居留身份这一条路了。所以你现在有两个选择，一，立刻被遣返。二，立刻跟海马濑人结婚。你选吧。”  
海马濑人是BEWD FC的球队主席。在城之内的印象中，他们两人唯一的交集是在上上个赛季的慈善晚会上，城之内不小心撞到了他，饮料洒了对方一身。  
城之内露出了惊恐的表情：“我两个都不想选！”  
“结婚是吧，我懂了。”  
“你别懂啊！”

+++

到达目的地的之后，杏子监督着城之内下车走向小教堂的大门，谨慎杜绝了任何逃跑的可能。  
“现在教堂居然同意给同性婚姻证婚的吗？”  
“哪来这么多问题，你还想不想结婚啦。”  
“我不想？！”  
教堂陈旧的木门吱呀一声被推开。城之内向内踏入一步，头顶忽然奏起了乐声，伴随着管风琴的振鸣，灰尘也扑簌扑簌落到了他的头上。他沿着地毯向前走去，按照印象站到了神甫的身侧，与他的结婚对象相对而立。  
这是他第一次在离海马濑人这么近的距离上观察他。锃亮的皮鞋，修长的腿，剪裁合身的白色西装，胸前别着一枚青眼白龙的队徽胸针，精致而棱角分明的面容，无杂质的蓝宝石一般的眼睛，整齐而一丝不苟的褐发。  
从脚到头看过了海马的装扮，城之内又看了看自己，不自觉地有些心虚——虽然晨跑之后冲过澡还算干净，但他的破旧T恤和牛仔裤在这样的场合实在是有些不够看。  
果然，在看到他之后，对方露出了明显的不屑甚至是嫌弃：“迟到这么久，还以为你至少能把自己收拾得像样一点。”  
说完不等城之内回嘴，海马向神甫点了点头：“开始吧。”  
杏子补充：“麻烦快一点！我们赶时间。”  
“城之内克也，你是否愿意……”  
“我愿意！”  
还没等神甫念完宣誓词，城之内已经抢答完毕，然后挑衅地看向海马。  
神甫来回打量了他们两人一轮，又转向海马：“海马濑人，你是否愿意爱他、珍惜他，无论生老病死、喜怒哀愁？”  
接收到了城之内的挑衅的海马回以一个冷笑，也回答：“我愿意。”  
杏子只能在一旁为这两人三岁小孩的较劲暗暗摇头叹气。  
“现在请新人交换戒指并亲吻。”  
戒指显然也是海马准备的，因为海马的戒指尺寸正好，而城之内的则大了一圈，显然是随随便便买来应付了事的。城之内一边在内心疯狂腹诽鄙视了一番，一边按照指示给对方戴上戒指。他悲哀地发现海马的手也很好看，手指修长骨节分明，说不让人心动是骗人的。  
到了亲吻环节，眼看两人互相死瞪着对方就是没有人先动，杏子赶紧上来打着圆场：“我们今天赶时间就先到这里吧！谢谢你神甫先生！”  
然后她把城之内拖上了副驾驶座，又请海马主席坐上了后座。

半小时后，移民署。  
城之内和杏子坐在了办公桌前。  
办公桌对面的负责人推了推眼镜：“所以，你跟她结婚了？”  
杏子立刻否认：“不不不，我只是负责人事工作的俱乐部秘书兼经理。他的伴侣是那边那位，我们的主席、KC的社长，海马濑人。”  
负责人睁大了眼睛，震惊地看了一眼城之内，又转头看了一眼坐在一边的沙发上的海马，又回过头看着城之内，反复好几次，直到海马觉得不耐烦瞪了她一眼。  
“咳咳，失礼了。也就是说你的签证状况没有更新，是因为你结婚之后就不再需要劳工签证了？”  
“是的。”  
“为什么一开始不向我们申报？”  
城之内卡住了：“呃……”  
杏子代替他从容地回答：“因为不想让太多人知道。是这样的，你也知道他们两人都是公众人物，虽说如今的环境对于同性伴侣来说已经开放了许多，但现在队伍正处于关键时期，我们不想受到任何舆论方面的影响——无论是正面的还是负面的，所以选择了对这一情况保密。”  
虽说这个谎言算不上天衣无缝，但他们总算是成功过了这一关。走出办公室的城之内还没来得及喘一口气，手机响了起来。  
“城之内！你好大的胆子竟然敢翘掉训练？！”  
听筒中传来了主教练孔雀舞的高分贝怒吼。  
城之内手一滑，手机差点摔了下去：“不是，我——”  
“你还想找什么借口？”  
“不是借口！是真的有事！是，呃……”  
“我不想听你现编的借口。十分钟内出现在训练场，否则后天的比赛你就给我穿着‘我翘掉了训练’的定制球衣去球场吧。”  
“我没有现编！等等，十分钟太短了吧！二十分钟！十五分钟！杏子！从这里去训练场要多久来着，我跑过去来得及吗……”

最终城之内还是错过了两轮训练。不过万幸的是，他赶上了最后的分组对抗。  
城之内、游戏、马利克和貘良在一队，守门员是本田；亚图姆被分到了另一队，与后卫组游星、杰克、克罗和鬼柳一队，守门员是布鲁诺。  
今天取得胜利的亚图姆的队伍。  
训练结束后舞把亚图姆和游戏叫走了，其他人陆陆续续走向更衣室。  
本田凑到了城之内跟前：“你早上干什么去了？虽然你经常迟到，但是迟到整整三个小时我还是第一次见诶。”  
城之内深呼吸。  
城之内开口。  
城之内回忆起了今天在来训练场地路上杏子的威胁和海马冷漠的侧脸。  
他说：“……其实也没什么就是睡过头了哈哈哈！”  
本田不相信地看着他，但最后还是说：“不想说就算了。你还要自己加练对吧？那我先走了，明天见。”  
“明天见。”  
将皮球摆到了禁区外弧顶的位置，城之内吐了口气，开始了又一轮射门练习。

+++

回到家发现玄关前多了一大堆纸箱，海马略一思索，想起这些都是今天刚跟他完婚并且要搬进他的房子的城之内克也的行李。  
为了瞒过移民署以及可能会介入的婚姻调查员，他们需要看起来像一对真正的伴侣而不是假结婚骗签证的骗子，所以城之内会从今天开始搬进他家。  
弟弟圭平在外地的学校上中学之后他就一直是一人独居，现在房子里忽然要多出一个人，他从心底感到抗拒。  
等待第二只靴子落下的时间是无比漫长的，他几乎要开始感到烦躁，猜想自己不是唯一一个不想结束单身生活的人。天彻底黑下来、甚至开始下起了小雨，海马正准备打电话询问舞是不是把城之内留下来加训了的时候，门铃响了。  
站在门口的城之内一手推着他的小破自行车，另一只手悬在半空，似乎还不确定自己是不是找对了门牌、按对了门铃。因为下雨，他整个人都湿透了，水珠顺着发梢坠下来。  
海马拉开门，从头到脚看了城之内一眼，又一次露出了明显的嫌弃的眼神，但还是转身去浴室拿了一条毛巾，回来扔给了呆滞的城之内。  
城之内接住了毛巾：“谢啦。”  
“把你的自行车搬走，我不想看到这堆破烂出现在我家。”  
“你说什么！哪里破烂？！”  
但海马已经转身走掉了。  
城之内只好听从主席大人的命令，把自行车推到了花园之外的栅栏附近。  
他一边迈进了原来是海马的、现在则是他们两人的住所，一边甩了甩头晃掉水珠，然后开始用毛巾擦头发。  
“我的房间是哪一间？”  
“我觉得外面的狗屋比较适合你。”  
“有狗屋？我怎么没看见？你养狗了？……等等，不对，海马！！！”  
海马并没有理他，自顾自地往前走着：“一楼是客厅和厨房。卧室和浴室在二楼。阁楼和地下室是储物间。”  
“这是你的卧室。这边这间是我的，你最好不要走错。”  
“这一间是我的书房。”  
“这一间是我的办公室。”  
“这一间是我的收藏室。”  
“虽然我不会在门口贴禁止入内的标志，但总之你不许进去。也不许乱碰别的东西。”  
“是是是知道了。”  
参观完毕，城之内开始整理他的行李。站在一旁抱着手臂观察了一会儿之后，海马回去了自己的房间。

+++

清早起床，在海马的宅子附近找到了新的晨跑路线，城之内满意地回到了海马家开始准备早饭。  
冰箱里的食材种类丰富，并且多到让人怀疑他们到底能不能吃完。一边感叹着有钱人的生活就是奢侈，城之内一边将面包扔进了吐司机、将黄油扔进平底锅。  
将做好的食物装盘后他才发现没有酱汁和调味料。翻箱倒柜总算在某个不起眼的角落里找到了一瓶番茄酱，回过头却发现自己的同居人已经坐在了餐桌旁。  
而且正在吃早饭，而且手边正摆着盐和胡椒粉的罐子。  
他刚做好的，给自己的，早饭。  
目光对上，海马放下刀叉：“下次记得煎蛋两面都煎，我不喜欢半生不熟的蛋黄。还有，油放得有点多。”  
“你怎么把我的早饭吃掉了？！”  
“你可以再做。食材都在冰箱里。”  
城之内强调了一遍：“但那是我给自己做的早饭！”  
“哦，那从明天开始你记得要做两份，不然你就没有早饭吃了。”  
“你说什么？！”  
海马优雅地用餐巾擦了擦嘴：“不要忘了还有家务。”  
“家什么务？！”  
“你租用了我的伴侣这一身份，鉴于它的价值实在是难以衡量，而且我也很怀疑你有没有足够的钱，所以你就用家务来抵消，很划算对吧？”  
确实是自己大意忘记递交签证申请才落到现在这个局面，海马可以说是被他拉下水的，想到这里，城之内有些心虚，底气也有些不足：“根本不划算吧！我好歹是现役球员身价可是很贵的……”  
但最后他还是老老实实地重新打开了冰箱。

+++

重新做早饭耽误了一些时间，城之内又一次差点迟到，被罚在抢圈游戏中断球。  
他的坏运气还没有到头——第二天的本赛季第一轮联赛，他错过了一个几乎是必进的进球，BEWD以2-3的比分输掉了。  
由于是比赛日，晚上他没有再自己加训而是直接回了家。  
海马也出乎意料地没有进行冷嘲热讽，这一天算是相安无事地过去了。

+++

周日一大清早，虽然昨天是比赛日今天理应休息，城之内还是早起晨跑了一圈。  
他觉得自己已经差不多摸清了海马的作息规律：他晨跑完回家做完早饭正好是海马起床的时间，虽说很不爽但从效率的角度讲确实他做早饭比较合适……  
正当他为选哪种麦片犯难时，门铃响了。  
海马这会儿应该还没起床，城之内只好举着锅铲去开门。  
门外是一个看起来很亲切、穿着职业裙装的年轻女性。  
“你好？”  
“您好，是海马濑人先生吗？”  
“呃，我不是。海马应该还在睡觉。你找他有什么事？”  
“啊，那您一定就是海马先生的妻——伴侣了，对吧？”  
城之内对她差点就讲出口的“妻子”二字十分不满，但还是回答：“是的。有什么事吗？”  
“是这样的。移民署认为您提交婚姻状况的时间有些晚，考虑到您的签证状况，我们希望进行一些小小的调查。我是佐仓，婚姻状况调查员。”  
她看着城之内的围裙和锅铲露出一个微笑：“你们看来很恩爱的样子呢。请放心，我只是来走个过场而已，问点问题、看一看你们生活的情况好提交报告，希望不会太打扰到你们。”  
“当然不会，请进来吧。”  
嘴上这么说着，城之内将调查员小姐请进客厅之后惊恐地奔向了海马的卧室。  
他蹦上海马的床，将人晃醒：“海马！喂！起床了，调查员来了！”  
“……出去。”  
“？”  
海马带着明显的低气压，一字一顿地说：“我说过，不许进我的房间。你的脑子是漏勺做的吗？”  
“呃！抱歉。”城之内又蹦下了床，退回到门口，手足无措地站在那里等待海马起床。  
海马一边打着呵欠一边问道：“什么调查员？来调查婚姻状况的？”  
城之内点了点头：“对。”  
“有什么好慌的？不就是问几个问题，让她问就好了。”  
“我哪有慌！”  
海马无言地看着他。  
“呃……我去给她倒杯咖啡。你慢慢来。”

一小时后，吃完了早饭的海马和城之内与佐仓一起坐在了客厅。其实早饭本来用不了这么久，但两人趁着吃早饭的时间紧急设计了一些问题的答案、统一了一下口径以免露馅。  
海马向调查员点了点头：“可以开始了。”  
佐仓抱着记事板，问出了第一个问题：“请问二位第一次见面是在？”  
……这个问题怎么跟他们想象中的调查员问的问题不太一样，签证呢？！  
城之内说：“慈善晚会。”  
海马说：“青训营。”  
城之内偏过头露出了惊讶的表情：“青训营？”  
佐仓的眼睛刷的一下亮了，笑容也暧昧了起来：“所以您是在青训营的时候就对城之内先生一见钟情了是吗！然后才安排了晚会，谋划了跟城之内先生的见面相识，是这样的吗！”  
就连海马也被她的脑内自动补全能力震惊了，明明只是在说“见面”，怎么就跳到一见钟情布下谋划了？他真的只是好几年前在青训营见过城之内一眼而已！  
海马只好含糊地回答道：“是吧？”  
佐仓说：“看来城之内先生还不知道呢！好浪漫！那我继续？”  
海马&城之内：“……好的。”  
“请问你们是怎么在一起的呢？”  
这个问题也太猝不及防了！怎么全是没有对过答案的问题？怎么办？城之内看向海马，徒劳地想用意念跟对方交流。海马接收到了他的目光之后开口：“他先告白的。”  
城之内愣住了。然后他瞪了一眼海马，这一次是想用意念警告对方“别瞎说”。当然，还是失败了。  
佐仓捏着笔看向海马，等待下文。海马只好勉强编下去：“是在……更衣室。  
“那场比赛我们赢了，比分是4-1，而且正好那是他的生涯第100个进球。赛后我去更衣室找他，他说把这个进球献给我，然后问我要不要在一起。我同意了。就是这样。”  
城之内目瞪口呆，这人说谎都不用打打腹稿的吗！编的跟真的一样！……等等，那个进球是给静香的！不是给你的！  
佐仓微笑着认真地记笔记，然后继续问道：“那请问是哪一方求婚的呢？”  
这一次城之内决定先发制人：“是海马！”  
“可以详细讲一讲吗？”  
“呃……是、是上赛季结束的时候！”  
但是很遗憾，城之内的想象力还差了那么些许，实在是想象不出在怎样的情况下海马濑人才会求婚、也想象不出海马濑人会怎样求婚……所以他尴尬地卡壳了。  
面对满脸认真表情的佐仓，他支支吾吾、绞尽脑汁继续讲了下去：“在庆功晚会上，我……呃，在，呃，喝饮料的时候！喝到了戒指！就是这样。”  
“哇！好浪漫！”  
“是、是吧，啊哈哈哈……”  
总算糊弄过去了的城之内在心里抹了一把汗，得意地看了一眼海马。海马没有理他。  
“那我继续了？请问你们打算要几个孩子——呃，不好意思，应该是请问你们有领养小孩的打算吗？或者养宠物之类的？  
“这个……暂时没有……”  
“那请问你们未来有什么计划吗？”  
城之内想了想：“嗯，先升入甲级联赛吧。”  
海马冷哼了一声：“升入甲级联赛？哼，还真是庸才会有的想法。这是需要计划的事情吗？我想要的可不只是上级联赛的席位。只有冠军能被当作目标，其他的东西都只是陪衬而已。”  
“就算你想要冠军这个赛季也得至少先取得乙级联赛的第二名，不然别说冠军了甲级联赛也是不存在的，所以当作计划有什么问题吗！”  
“目光短浅。”  
“是你太不切实际吧？！”  
佐仓愣愣地看着两人：“虽然我想问的不是这方面的计划……不过二位真是有好多共同语言，婚后生活看来很幸福……”  
问答持续了大约半小时，从恋爱点滴到生活细节。海马和城之内磕磕绊绊地答完了问题，此时佐仓终于将记事板上的笔记翻了一页。  
“那么，下一个问题。请问你们性生活的频率是？”  
城之内的脸肉眼可见地红了：“什、什么生活……哈哈哈这个怎么说呢。”  
海马冷静地回答：“为了不影响赛场上的表现，我们只在休赛期做。”  
城之内继续冒烟：“呃，对，休、休赛期……”  
见佐仓一副要穷追不舍问到底的样子，海马偏过头，伸出手，把城之内揽到怀里，手上暗暗使劲，把还想挣扎的城之内的脑袋死死地按在了自己胸前：“抱歉，我家的前锋很害羞。可以问别的问题了吗？”  
佐仓眨了眨眼睛，微笑着点了点头：“好的。那么……今天就差不多到这里吧。感谢你们的配合。”

“你家的……前锋……谁是你家的啊？”  
调查员离开之后两人迅速分开三米远，分别坐在了沙发的两端。城之内搓着手臂，似乎是想努力把身上的鸡皮疙瘩搓下来。  
海马冷笑一声：“需要我提醒你一下吗？我是球队的所有者，而你是球队的一员，所以你是我的所有物，有什么问题吗？”  
这个逻辑真是完美到无懈可击……  
城之内躺倒在沙发上，感觉身心俱疲，踢满90分钟的比赛和30分钟的加时赛都没有这么累。想到接下来的一年——不，10个月，到明年7月他就可以更新自己的劳工签证了——都还要继续跟海马濑人扮演情侣，他长长地叹了一口气。


	2. 夜晚

周三的训练结束，不知是谁张罗着今晚去附近的餐厅聚餐。  
本想留下来加练的城之内被本田一把勾住了脖子：“我知道你有事瞒着我们！不许跑，今天我们一定要撬开你的嘴。”  
游戏也说：“是呀，你这周叹气的次数好多，真的没事吗？”  
“我没事……唉。”  
“你看，你又叹气了。”

半小时后，距离训练基地15分钟步程的家庭餐厅太古白石。  
城之内、亚图姆、游戏和本田坐在了他们的专用小隔间里。这是他们常来的一家餐厅，距离训练场不远，味道很棒，隔间的装修也十分具有私密性，不必担心隔壁桌坐着八卦记者。  
点完菜之后，本田看向城之内：“说吧。”  
城之内目光躲闪：“说什么啊，啊哈哈哈……”  
“没什么要说的？那我们走了啊！”  
本田作势要走，还打算把亚图姆和游戏也拉上，疯狂朝他们使着眼色，城之内连忙把他拖了回来：“别别别，我说我说！”  
游戏的坐姿特别端正，表情也十分认真，灼灼的目光让城之内几乎要滴下冷汗来：“那我说了。”  
“说吧说吧。”  
“不许告诉别的人！”  
“我们不会的。”  
“也不许告诉杏子我告诉了你们这件事！”  
“好。”  
“也不许笑！”  
“嗯嗯。”  
“也不许……”  
“知道了知道了。”  
城之内深呼吸：“我结婚了。”  
隔间陷入了沉默。  
短暂的沉默之后是爆发，除他之外的三人纷纷发出了不可置信的抗议。  
亚图姆的目光中隐隐有些责备：“怎么不跟我们说一声？太见外了。”  
本田大喊：“叛徒！说好一起单身的呢！”  
游戏看起来甚至有些伤心：“城之内……都没有邀请我们去参加婚礼……”  
亚图姆问道：“你的妻子是？是我们认识的人吗？”  
本田恍然大悟：“我知道了！是舞对吧！我就觉得你们俩有一腿！怪不得每次训练她罚你的次数最多！”  
“呃……不是。”  
游戏和亚图姆对视了一眼，继续猜测：“难道是杏子？”  
本田又一次恍然大悟：“原来是这样！我就觉得你们俩有一腿！怪不得她老是嫌你的文件写得不好！”  
城之内再次深呼吸，扔出了第二个炸弹：“也不是。是海马，海马濑人。”  
然后他向后整个靠在了椅背上，视死如归地说：“好了，你们笑吧。”  
显然三人还没处理完这条信息，都愣愣地看着他。游戏小心翼翼地问：“是KC社长、球队主席的那个海马濑人吗……？”  
“没错。”  
又是沉默。不过这一次打破沉默的是本田再一次的恍然大悟：“我就知道！我就觉得你们俩有一腿！怪不得前年的慈善晚会你的饮料不偏不倚就洒在海马主席的身上！”  
城之内终于忍无可忍：“舞和杏子也就算了，我饮料洒海马身上都是几百年前的事情了你怎么也记得这么清楚啊？！”  
“哦，我当时和御伽打赌来着，赌你接下来那个转会窗会不会被公报私仇卖掉，结果输给他一整套KC的全息娱乐设备，所以记得特别清楚……居然瞒着我们傍上大款了！真有你的啊城之内。”  
“我不是我没有，等等你居然敢赌我会被卖掉？！”  
本田继续：“对了，既然你跟海马社长都是一家人了能不能跟他说一声让他也送我一套KC的全息设备啊？要求不高，最新的那一款就行。”  
“想得美！信不信我这就让他把你卖掉！”  
很会抓重点的亚图姆继续问道：“所以，你们是怎么在一起的？”  
城之内挠了挠头：“其实我们不算是在一起……就只是，结婚了……”  
故事的走向一下子扑朔迷离了起来。此时正好服务生端上了饮料和前菜，除城之内之外的三人面面相觑，纷纷选择了喝口饮料压压惊。

与此同时，BEWD主场附近的甜品店Petit Angel。  
舞手里的勺子掉进了融化了一半的香草冰激凌里，而她却丝毫未觉。呆愣了好一会儿，她突然爆发出一阵大笑：“噗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！杏子你真是个天才！城之内跟海马，结婚，哈哈哈……”  
“没办法，一时半会实在是找不到其他的解决方案了。”  
“怪不得这几天城之内训练的时候都愁眉苦脸的，原来是海马的功劳。”  
“听说周日的时候还有个婚姻状况调查员去了海马家，去调查他们是不是假结婚骗签证……本来我还以为会露馅儿，没想到他们居然蒙混过去了。”  
“噗，我都有点好奇他们是怎么蒙混过去的了。”  
杏子也笑了：“我有去问城之内来着，他整个人就像被按了暂停一样！虽然我什么都没问出来但真的太好笑了！”  
舞笑得停不下来：“我也想看城之内被按暂停！不知道去问海马本人会怎样。”  
杏子说：“按照那个调查员的说法，之后的几个月还会有其他调查员不定期造访。所以还有机会的！”  
“如果他们调查完不会把城之内踢出国，我大概会很欢迎他们常来……”

亚图姆严谨地进行了总结：“所以，你只是为了签证才跟他假装成夫妻……呃，伴侣？”  
城之内点头：“就是这样。”  
游戏问道：“然后你们现在住在一起？”  
“对……因为会有人不定期来调查我们的婚姻状况，所以我们得装得像一点。”  
好奇宝宝游戏继续提问：“海马主席人怎么样？”  
城之内悲愤地一口喝光了眼前的气泡水：“特别可恶！”  
喝光饮料之后，他把杯子狠狠地拍在了桌子上，就像把这个杯子当成了海马本人一样：“他嫌我的自行车是破烂、还嘲笑我目光短浅、还让我做饭做家务！”  
“呃……家务？”  
“对啊！他还嫌我地板扫得不够干净，到底哪里不干净了我都扫了三遍？！”  
亚图姆忍不住吐槽：“……我怎么觉得你扫地还扫得挺开心的样子。”  
本田说：“城之内，你让我想到了一个人。”  
城之内下意识地问：“谁？”  
“灰姑娘。”  
城之内：“？？？”  
“……噗。”  
城之内回过头，发现亚图姆表情十分严肃正经，好像刚刚那声笑不是他发出来的一样，而游戏已经藏到了亚图姆背后，肩膀一抖一抖的，显然也是在努力憋笑。于是他顺手抄起手边的意面作势要扔向本田：“吃我意面攻击！！！”  
本田一边躲一边喊冤：“游戏和亚图姆也笑了，为什么针对我？！”  
“我看你不顺眼很久了！”  
游戏好不容易停住了笑，想了想说道：“如果城之内是灰姑娘，那海马该是王子才对吧？”  
亚图姆也陷入了思考：“这么说，我们几个就是恶毒后妈和恶毒姐姐了。”  
城之内很忙，要本田互殴还要负责吐槽：“喂，你们不要这么快入戏啊！”  
“诶？你不喜欢灰姑娘吗？那美女与野兽？”

杏子接下来又说到了刚刚过去没多久的上一场比赛：“赛季的第一场比赛……你没事吧？”  
她很小心地没有说到“输掉”。  
舞倒是丝毫不介意：“放心吧，我没事。我也不是第一次带队输掉比赛了嘛。”  
“但是记者会上有的人讲话太过分了吧！一场比赛而已就让你下课、还说什么就不该让女人当主教练……”  
“没关系。再说我也习惯了。比起那帮记者我更担心游戏……他最近的状态不太好，但我始终找不到原因也找不到解决方案。”  
杏子晃了晃自己的饮料杯，冰块撞在一起发出喀拉喀拉的细碎声响：“跟变阵有关系吗？他不适应自己的位置？”  
“我不知道该怎么形容，但他在训练和在比赛的时候都像是，丢了什么东西一样……”

除去城之内和本田多次差点把意面扣到对方头上的吵嘴之外，这一顿晚饭吃得很和平。  
吃完晚饭，又聊了一会儿天，最后城之内依然是骑着自行车回到了海马家。今天回家已经将近九点，比前几天晚了许多，他又有点心虚了。  
不过还好，海马不在客厅。城之内轻手轻脚地上楼，果然看到海马的书房也正亮着灯。  
他犹豫了一下，敲了敲门。  
“什么事？”  
城之内把门推开一条缝，探出脑袋问道：“你吃晚饭了吗？”  
听到这个问题，海马的第一反应不是“吃了”或者“没吃”，而竟然是看了一眼手表。也就是说他一直工作到了现在，晚饭肯定也是没有吃。  
“我不饿。”  
“就算不饿也至少吃点——”  
“我说了我不饿。”  
哦，好吧。城之内退出去并愤愤地用力关上了门，跟同事/朋友聚餐却没有跟丈夫汇报的心虚一扫而空。

处理完手头的工作，时间已经接近午夜。  
海马眨了眨酸涩的眼睛，同时也察觉自己的胃发出了抗议。他走下楼，准备去厨房热点牛奶当作夜宵。  
打开冰箱，却看到了里面放着一个保鲜盒，上面还贴着便条：城之内特制蘑菇鸡肉玉米浓汤！不按时吃饭对身体不好！！！  
加起来一共四个感叹号，语气十分还原；下面还有城之内的Q版头像，画工娴熟，大概是在给粉丝签名的过程中练出来的。  
“多管闲事。”  
这么说着，海马还是勉为其难地将保鲜盒取了出来放进了微波炉。不然放到明天就会坏掉了——他这么对自己说。

+++

海马在训练场的他的办公室浏览着设计师发来的几个方案。  
训练场现有的设施对于日益完善的球队运行机制和逐渐扩展的青训梯队阵营来说已经稍显局促，因此这个赛季的休赛期，球队计划对训练场进行扩建，自然要身为主席的他来敲定扩建方案。  
训练时间已经结束，草坪上热闹的哨声和喊声都散了，天色也暗了下来，只剩一种稍显单调的、不规律的皮球的撞击声。  
这个声音他很熟悉，每次在训练场这边的办公室工作到很晚的时候都能听到，甚至让他觉得有些亲切。  
选出了一个较为满意的方案，又批注了一些意见和问题，将方案发回给负责建设的部门之后，他关掉电脑准备回家。  
经过球场的时候，海马鬼使神差地头一次回头看了一眼。  
就是这一眼——他终于知道了这个陪伴他工作的白噪音的制造者是谁。  
城之内。城之内将球摆放在禁区的弧顶，退后，奔跑，射门。  
一整天的训练本就不轻松，城之内的白色的训练服已经脏兮兮的到处都蹭上了灰土，但他仍然没有停下脚步。几轮的练习之后他手边就没有多余的皮球了，这时他就只好自己跑来跑去把四散在各处的球捡回来，然后再继续开始下一轮。  
在彻底笼罩而下的夜色中，或许是汗水的缘故，城之内的一头金发看起来十分耀眼。他的发丝已经不再随着他的每一个动作晃来晃去，而是服帖地贴在他的额头、颈侧。  
海马就这么站在围栏边看着城之内练习，看着皮球落到球门中，但更多地砸到门柱上、横栏上、排在禁区里的假人人墙上，直到某一球飞越过球门的横栏甚至越过了球场外围高高的围栏、落到了他身边。  
海马举起手一捞，稳稳地拿住了那颗皮球。  
城之内远远地冲他喊道：“不好意思！能麻烦把球扔回来吗！”  
海马没有选择直接把球扔回去，而是抱着球绕了小半圈从球场一角的小门直接进到了球场，开启了嘲讽模式：“你准头可真好。这要是在正式比赛的球场，刚才那球都要飞到二层的看台去了。”  
在球场的照明设施之下城之内才终于看清了来人：“海马，怎么是你！”  
海马放下了皮球，一记精准的倒三角传中将球从边线踢回给了还在禁区弧顶的城之内。  
“喂，你穿着皮鞋就别上脚踢了吧，小心伤到……伤到草皮！”  
主席大人对此嗤之以鼻：“真能伤到草皮我出钱换就是。”  
说完他就靠在了球场边，正大光明地看起了城之内的任意球练习，偶尔有球飞到他这边他也会大发慈悲地帮忙踢回去，省得城之内再跑来捡球。  
就这样又被盯着练习了好一会儿，城之内开口了：“我说，你到底在这里干嘛啊？”  
“你没必要知道。”  
“你要是没事的话，能不能帮我客串一下守门员啊？”  
“我拒绝。”  
“不用扑救，站在那里就行了。”  
“反正以你的技术也射不中球门是吧。”  
“我能射中！”  
城之内一边反驳一边立刻试图证明自己。他把球摆到弧顶的位置，后退奔跑出脚一气呵成。  
皮球划出一道优美的弧线，飞向摆在禁区里的假人人墙，并在砰地一声击中假人的头部之后彻底偏离球门、弹出了底线。  
“呃，这个不算。”  
他尴尬地挠了挠头；被砸中的假人晃了晃，倒了。  
海马毫不留情地发出了一声嗤笑。  
“再来！”  
“还要继续？你知道现在几点了吗？”  
“轮得到你这个晚饭都不记得吃的人说我吗？！”  
“已经过了规定的训练场关门的时间了。你该回去了。”  
城之内的脑子忽然灵光了一瞬间：“我知道了！你是在等我一起回去吗！”  
“谁在等你？我只是担心你这个漏勺脑子忘记锁门给俱乐部造成损失。”  
“那你干嘛一直站在这里看我！”  
海马搬出了扩建计划当挡箭牌：“我只是来为训练场地的扩建计划进行一下实地考察。这里光线比较好。”  
光线比较好倒是真的，整个球场只有城之内在用的这个半场开了照明，其他区域都是漆黑一片。  
城之内还想说些什么，但在他找到别的破绽之前，海马抢先把他赶去了更衣室。

两人一路无话地前往停车场的途中，城之内忽然停下：“那我就骑车——”  
不等他说完，海马就看到了倚在路边的城之内的自行车，脸色顿时黑了下来：“矶野。”  
不知道从哪里冒出来的墨镜大叔应到：“在。”  
“把这架自行车扔去垃圾场。”  
城之内抗议：“喂！！！”  
矶野和城之内隔着自行车相向而立对峙着，海马顿了顿，又改口：“等等。算了。不用扔去垃圾场了，这种古董，还是明天搬去球场旁边的陈列室当成展品吧。”  
“是。”  
然后海马转向城之内：“你以后跟我坐车回家。”  
“呃……”  
“不许再骑自行车。”  
“为什么啊？！”  
“因为很掉价，会损害到俱乐部的形象。”  
“哪有这么夸张？”  
一边抱怨着，城之内最后还是老老实实坐上了车。

+++

联赛第四轮，比赛第85分钟，比分1-1。  
城之内抹掉脸上的汗水，走了两步，然后再次跑起来，试图通过逼抢让对手失误。  
对手显然没有预料到进行到这个阶段他还有体力，慌乱之下将皮球碰出了界。裁判示意出界之后城之内立刻跑过去捡起了球，没有拖延太多时间让对方做好准备防守就将球抛给了从后方冲上前、一时之间无人盯防的克罗。  
克罗带球前插，吸引到了对手的几人上前之后迅速将球回传给了中场貘良，貘良再传给同为中场的马利克，马利克继续将球向前输送。  
然而这一轮进攻到此为止了——前场的游戏和亚图姆前插太深，没能与中场形成联系；城之内和克罗已经被死死盯住暂时无法摆脱，球权就这样又回到了对方手中。  
反击。  
回防不及，后卫果断地用上了犯规战术拖慢了对手的节奏，但裁判给出了位置非常危险的任意球。  
开球后禁区一片混乱，门将布鲁诺梁旭扑出了对手的一个头球和一个补射，但最终还是只能眼睁睁地看着第二次补射的皮球落入网中。  
随着欢呼的爆发，禁区外围的城之内和游戏已经奔向了中圈准备开球——比分1-2，比赛第89分钟，即使加上补时他们可以用来追平比分的时间也所剩无几。  
然而欢呼声中还有些别的什么。  
在震天的欢呼和咒骂声中，游戏听到了细微的杂音，于是他停下脚步回头。  
一瞬间，世界凝固了：他看到了倒在草坪上的亚图姆，鲜血染红了纯白的球衣。

比分最终定格在了1-2。  
而BEWD前四轮联赛交出的答卷，三负一平，也显然不是一个让人满意的结果。更糟糕的是队长亚图姆在第89分钟因伤被换下，接下来的数场比赛能否上场仍是未知数。

不知道静香有没有看这一场比赛。她一定很失望吧？  
走回球员通道前，城之内望向场内。  
紧咬着下唇的舞，看上去就像是要哭出来一样的游戏，还有——他抬起头，看向球员通道正对面二层看台的主席包厢。  
那里已经空无一人。  
城之内拍了拍脸，小跑着跟上了其他人的脚步。

简单地冲完澡换完衣服，走出更衣室却发现游戏甚至还没换衣服，城之内只好监督着他好歹换完了衣服，又拉来一个工作人员让她直接带游戏去医院找亚图姆，然后赶往了即将召开赛后新闻发布会的会议室。  
BEWD的队长顺位依次是亚图姆、游戏、游星，然后是城之内和克罗。现在亚图姆受伤，游戏又完全不在状态，城之内显然也在可能跟主教练一起出席新闻发布会的人选名单上，要是他们找不到人就麻烦了。  
他很快就来到了会议室附近的走廊。  
“我不同意。”  
远远地传来了游星的声音，他身边还有助理教练深影、新闻官卡莉，还有舞。  
城之内加快脚步跑到了他们身边，看着几人沉重的神色，问道：“怎么了？”  
卡莉求助一样地也看向城之内：“舞不想让我们也出席记者会，坚持要自己去面对那些记者……”  
舞坚定的说：“我一个人去就好。”  
“一个人？为什么？”  
“如果赢了比赛，那么胜利属于场上的你们；如果输了，那么失败属于身为主教练的我。承担起失败，让球员在场上没有负担地奔跑，这就是我身为主教练的责任。今天的失利也是我的责任，我一个人的责任，所以记者会也由我一个人去——”  
“别开玩笑了！”  
城之内几乎是喊了出来，打断了她。  
舞愣住了。  
“你在想什么啊！什么‘失败是你一个人的责任’啊，太自大了吧？！”  
游星很认真地说：“如果赢了比赛，那么胜利属于我们所有人；如果输了，失败也是属于我们所有人的失败。我们是同伴，没有什么是只能由一个人来承担的。”  
城之内继续补充：“如果你坚持要一个人去那我今天就守在会议室门口不许你进去！”  
深影和卡莉一起看向舞，等待她的回复。  
舞看着他们，别过了头，半晌过后才长长地吐出一口气：“……那，一起去吧。”

在发布会上被狂轰滥炸了整整半小时，一边庆幸没有让舞独自面对这群如狼似虎的记者，城之内一边拎着挎包准备回去。  
走了一半才想起来，海马已经让人把自行车搬走了……而海马本人也不见踪影，想搭他的车回去看来也不可能了。  
想到这里，城之内又开始默默叹气了：别说搭车了，以这个战绩，大概今天回去海马就会把自己赶出门吧？  
然后接下来应该就是离婚遣返退队一气呵成，他的职业生涯大概也就到此为止了。  
城之内忧郁地推开了门。  
此刻他最不想看到的人——海马濑人，正坐在客厅的沙发上。  
城之内在门口站了一会儿，等着海马开口，但是海马就像没有看到他一样专注地看着自己的屏幕，于是他只好痛苦地暗示了起来：“海马？呃……你，有没有什么话想对我说的？”  
海马停下了敲击键盘的手指，思考了好一会儿之后说：“冰箱里的食材不多了，晚饭不想啃菜叶子的话你最好去买一点肉。”  
城之内愣了愣：“哦……好。那、那我做完晚饭就去收拾东西准备搬走。”  
这一次主席大人终于舍得回过头看他一眼了：“搬出去？”  
“是啊，还有离婚的手续什么的，这个应该要等到工作日才能办吧，总之——”  
“什么离婚手续？”  
城之内眨了眨眼：“就是，我今天也没进球……而且又输掉了。而且这一个月一场比赛都没赢。”  
“所以呢？”  
“所以，你难道没打算立刻把我赶走吗……？”  
“我什么时候说过这种话？你是被球砸到头幻听了吗？”  
城之内下意识地摸了摸自己的脑袋，然后反应了过来：“我没有！我只是……”  
“不过输了几场比赛而已就被吓成这样，你这庸才真是比我预想中还要脆弱。”  
“你说什么？！”  
海马放下了手里的笔记本：“听好了，庸才。我讨厌输，讨厌半途而废，也同样讨厌他人替我做决定。你可别想着输掉几场比赛就能溜之大吉。你只能留在我身边，继续踢球，直到拿出让我满意的成绩为止，除此之外你没有别的选择。”  
“我什么时候想溜了？！”  
“现在你该出门去超市了。”  
“哦……那我去了……”  
城之内愣愣地又拎起包准备去买菜，走了两步才想起来应该先把装了脏衣服的包放回去，于是转身准备先回自己的房间把衣服放下。  
海马好像，也没有那么可恶？他想着，走上了楼梯。


	3. 暴露疗法

四年前，新童实野机场。  
不知是哪家小报爆出了亚图姆即将转会BEWD的消息，甚至连他的航班到达时间都扒了出来。狂热的球迷堆积在了机场接机区，将整个区域堵得水泄不通，机场紧急调动了一大批安保人员前来维护秩序，但收效甚微。  
游戏挤在人堆里，努力踮起脚尖。  
今天原本负责接机的人请了病假，人事部的人就把这个工作交给了他——他是青训梯队里毫无存在感的角色，少一天训练也无所谓。游戏没怎么犹豫就同意了，比起呆在训练场被人欺负，在机场等人看起来要轻松多了；但现在他觉得这说不定是个非常错误的决定……  
时间一分一秒过去。他忽然看到一个背着单肩包、戴着黑色鸭舌帽和墨镜的人走了出来，并且在他看过去的时候对方也正好向他的方向投来了目光，然后就径直走了过来。  
走到近前后，那人略微取下了墨镜，露出一双好看的紫红色眼睛，然后在游戏确认了身份之后又迅速戴回去恢复了伪装。他向游戏点了点头，于是游戏努力挤了出来，来到了他的身边。  
正当他努力组织语言想说点什么，他身旁的人却骚动了起来。  
“喂，小子，你挤什——亚、亚图姆！是亚图姆！”  
“哪里哪里？！”  
“我看到他了！”  
来不及自我介绍，来不及问候，来不及问对方“你怎么知道是我”，他们已经开始了在机场大厅小小的逃亡。亚图姆拉着他的手温暖而有力，他们一路越过汹涌的人群，有那么一瞬间，望着前方比他稍快半步的亚图姆，游戏忽然产生了他们会就这样一直奔跑下去的错觉。

+++

游戏紧紧地握住亚图姆的手，就好像一松手亚图姆就会消失一样。  
坐在病床上的亚图姆笑着说：“放心吧，我又不会消失。”  
“但是、但是你受伤了！”  
游戏坚持。  
“只是外伤而已，你看，已经包扎好了不是吗？”  
亚图姆低头看着自己的左腿。在联赛第四轮的比赛最后几分钟一轮禁区的混乱激战中，他跟对手产生了激烈的碰撞，对方的钉鞋划过他的腿造成了一道相当深的伤口。万幸的是这只是外伤，并没有伤到肌肉和骨头，虽然谨慎的队医还是让他在医院进行了一轮CT和核磁共振检查。现在伤口已经被处理好，几天的时间他就能恢复训练，只是五天后就进行的下一轮比赛他很大可能无法出场了。  
“我知道，只是……”  
游戏停顿了一下，努力试图把脑海中那张沾满鲜血的亚图姆的图像抹去。  
“我很害怕。要是你受了很重的伤怎么办？要是你以后都不能踢球了怎么办？要是你、要是你——”  
“哪怕真的以后都不能再上场，我也会每场比赛都去最前排的位置为你加油的。”  
对于亚图姆的假设，游戏用目光进行了抗议：不要说这么不吉利的话！  
亚图姆接着问道：“所以这就是你这一个月以来状态不好的原因？担心我受伤？”  
游戏摇了摇头：“不是。……我不知道。”  
从上一个赛季开始，舞进行了很多阵容的尝试，这个赛季BEWD的阵型固定在了4-3-1-2。而出人意料的是，她没有把亚图姆放在锋线最前，而是让他后退到了进攻型中场的位置。城之内和游戏是这套阵容中的双前锋。  
也就是说，以往开球时会是亚图姆和游戏在最前；而现在换成了城之内和游戏。  
游戏接着说：“改变了位置之后，有时我就看不到你了。”  
“在变阵之前不也是这样吗？我们又不是360°的摄像头，不可能一直都把对方放在自己视线范围之内的。”  
“是这样没错，但是……但是，跟之前不一样，之前我知道那只是暂时的，可现在就好像一切都不可逆转，你也会离我越来越远。”  
亚图姆愣了一下，然后笑起来：“你都在想些什么啊？我怎么会？”  
他伸出没有被紧紧握住的那只手，将游戏拉近，直到两人额头相贴：“无论发生什么我都会一直在你身边，不会离开。我保证。”

+++

BEWD主场旁的陈列室里除了各种照片、影像资料、报纸和杂志切页以及各种奖杯，还有一些神秘的道具：黑色马克笔、不知属于谁的蚊香眼眼镜、神秘的红色防风镜……其中传说气息最为浓厚的当属七件千年神器，是俱乐部与一家游戏公司合作推出的游戏中的道具的现实复刻模型。虽说只是模型，但依然有人相信它们拥有着神秘的力量，也有人声称向千年积木许愿之后成功开启了一段恋情。此外，还有小道消息说看到过BEWD的两名队长在陈列室附近手牵手约会。总而言之，这是个充满了传说的地方。  
现在陈列室里多出了一辆自行车，立刻引发了热烈的讨论。  
已经有热心网友扒出来这似乎是城之内的自行车，并且发出了各种细节对比图证明。  
不过解谜活动也就暂时进展到这一步了。随着第五轮联赛的开始，堆在陈列室里的球迷也陆陆续续转移到了球场中。

解说员念完了双方的首发名单，一时间没什么别的信息需要补充，于是开始聊起了场外八卦，又厚着脸皮把BEWD陈列室的几个都市传说讲了一遍，最后播报了一下陈列室的自行车谜题。  
“或许是暗示海马社长接下来准备组队进军环法自行车赛吧？”  
侃了半天场外八卦之后比赛也即将开始，解说适时地进行了总结并将话题转回了场内。  
“好的，现在球员也即将入场，让我们回到比赛。由于队长亚图姆在上一场比赛中受伤无法出战，今天BEWD的场上队长是武藤游戏。”  
“最近他的状态似乎并不是很好。”  
“是的，就让我们来看一看他今天会继续低迷下去，还是会一扫颓势拿出精彩的表现吧。”

队长袖标圈在手臂上的感觉很奇怪。之前有无数次，在比赛的哨音响起之前，他为亚图姆戴上袖标，但轮到他自己却还是第一次。今天亚图姆因伤不在比赛名单上，所以队长袖标被交到了他的手中。  
震耳欲聋的入场乐声中，游戏抬起头，望向看台。

与此同时，主席包厢内。  
主席包厢除了视角绝佳、设置有符合人体工程力学的豪华皮椅的外部看台，还有专用的豪华休息室、备有各类饮食的吧台，此外也有一间提供多角度转播的多媒体室。某一台摄像机的镜头正好对准了刚从球员通道走出的游戏，在他抬起头之后，镜头也颇有深意地给到了他所看的方向——此时还空荡荡的主席包厢外部看台。  
海马走进了多媒体室。  
多媒体室内只有亚图姆一个人。他向海马点头致意，然后说：“虽然晚了一点，但我想我该祝你新婚快乐？”  
海马的回答是一声冷哼。他确认完多媒体室的设备运作正常之后就走了出去，在看台上自己的专属位置上坐了下来，等待开球。

随着一声哨响，比赛开始。  
“比赛开始！城之内在中圈将球拨给了游戏，游戏回传。”  
“几轮倒脚之后BEWD已经逐渐逼近对方禁区！”  
“射门！”  
“门将判断非常准确，稳稳地接住了城之内的射门。”  
“门将选择了稳妥的出球方式，将球交给了己方的后卫。”  
“BEWD选择压上进行了一波逼抢。”  
“貘良了！在高压之下对手出现了失误，貘良断下了球！”

在貘良断下球的一瞬间，游戏已经开始向前跑。  
鬼柳的直塞准确地找到了他，他开始带球向前奔跑。视野前方一片开阔，入眼的只有穿着深绿色球衣的对手，没有白色球衣的队友，也没有——  
然后他忽然失去了平衡摔倒在地。  
他感到一阵头晕目眩，好一会儿才意识到自己被从后方铲倒了。万幸的是他有戴好护腿板，并没有受伤。这很显然是个犯规，但在一片抗议声中裁判坚定地示意比赛继续。  
于是他爬起来，拖着左腿跑了几步，直到刺痛略微消失之后加速回到己方半场回防。  
然而他还是晚了一步，眼睁睁地看着对方的前锋在禁区外起脚、一个完美的远射擦着横梁落入了球网。  
哨音响起。

“开球后第7分钟！第一个进球！”  
解说的喊声还有观众愤怒且失望的哀叹甚至穿透了墙壁，漏进了多媒体室中。  
亚图姆沉默地看着眼前的屏幕，看着呆呆站在禁区外的游戏，光线打在他雕塑一般的脸庞上，明明灭灭。

0-1，比赛继续。  
在客场取得领先之后，对手全线压缩回了己方半场，显然是打算握住一球领先的优势防守到底。接下来40分钟的猛攻都没能破开对手的防线，上半场就这样走到了结束。

中场休息时的主席包厢休息室相比多媒体室显得十分热闹。  
原本只是来取饮料的杏子在休息室看到了亚图姆，十分惊讶：“亚图姆？你怎么在这里？你不趁着休息时间去更衣室看看吗？”  
亚图姆笑了笑：“是主教练命令。今天的比赛我不能在赛前跟大家交流，不能去更衣室，也不能坐在从球场上能看到的地方。”  
“舞的命令？”  
“也不全是她的意思。我也正好有这样的想法。”  
杏子眨了眨眼睛，目光带上了一些探询，小心翼翼地问道：“是因为游戏吗？”  
亚图姆点头：“是的。这个赛季变阵之后他的状态一直不太好，问题的根源大概在于我。”  
“能让游戏动摇到这个地步的人，我想也没有别人了。”  
杏子跟游戏很早之前就认识。虽然个子没那么高、看上去很弱、有时没什么存在感，但她很清楚游戏并不是会轻易被影响的人。阵型的改变、位置的交替也许让他感到不适应，不过最根本的问题在于在新的阵型中他跟亚图姆的距离被拉开了。她又想到了回看比赛录象时经常能看到的镜头：游戏接到了传球，但却没有立刻跑起来或是传给队友，而是扫视了一圈场内状况，然后才开始下一步的动作——这就是舞所说的，“丢了东西”的模样。  
杏子忽然理解了，他并不是丢了什么东西，而是在寻找不在他视线中的亚图姆。  
亚图姆继续说：“然后我们一直在想办法解决这个问题。”  
杏子又回忆起了跟舞的聊天：“原来如此。所以这个月的分组训练舞都会刻意避免把你们分到同一队，想让游戏习惯你不在他附近的感觉——也就是所谓的‘暴露疗法’。”  
“是的。但好像并没有起到太大的效果。”  
“……确实。”  
“然后我受伤了，这一场比赛无法出场。于是我们商量了一下，决定用比‘分组训练不同队’更猛一点的药。我不仅不会上场，而且也不会去更衣室，不会出现在他的面前。游戏也同意了。”  
“会管用吗？”  
“我不知道。”  
亚图姆的目光投向通往外部看台的入口。从这里并不能看到外部的看台，更不用说球场了。  
而杏子看着亚图姆，心中升起了挥之不去的异样感：为什么要让游戏习惯“没有亚图姆在身边”这种事情呢？就好像、就好像他们很快就要分开一样……  
但最终她没有问出口，只是在心里默默祈祷。

下半场比赛即将开始。  
休息室也冷清下来，大多数人都回到了看台上自己的座位。亚图姆则是依然回去了多媒体室。  
就在他找好自己的位置坐下时，一台摄像机捕捉到的画面吸引了他的注意。  
有球迷冲进了场中！  
他就好像是从人群中凭空冒出来的一样，突然越过围栏跑上了草坪、冲向了中圈。  
废物！  
他大声喊道。球场十分嘈杂，摄像机并没有捕捉到他的声音，但他的口型还有肢体语言都明确无误地表达出了他的愤怒。

游戏站在自己的位置上一动不动，默然地承受着辱骂。  
“没用的废物！你在场上只是浪费时间，把队长袖标交出来然后滚下去！”  
此时保安已经赶到，训练有素地架住了这个失控的人；对手站在己方阵地没有动作，显然不打算插手，有的甚至露出了看戏的、幸灾乐祸的表情；而他的队友纷纷离开了自己的位置，将他和那个疯子重重阻隔开来。  
越过队友的肩膀，他能看到那个人还在不断挣扎试图摆脱架住他的人，嘴里的辱骂也一秒不停，不断重复着“废物”。  
但占据了他的视线的并不是那个小丑。  
后卫四人组明明离这里很远，却不知为何跑得很快，此时已经站在最前，形成了一堵坚实的人墙；本来离他就很近的城之内直接站到了他前方把他护在了身后；远在教练席和替补席的也全部来到了距离他们最近的边线处严阵以待，大有哪怕被罚款也要冲进来保护游戏的模样。  
咒骂声渐渐远去，眼前的球场也更加清晰起来。

坐在主席包厢的看台上、距离事发现场有一定距离并没能理解事情全貌的海马一边通过衣领上的对讲机跟安保团队交流、进行指挥，一边下意识地回头看了一眼。  
他发现他不是唯一一个看向看台入口的人，此时所有人都看着那个方向，似乎是在担心亚图姆会不会从多媒体室冲进看台然后翻下二层看台闯进球场……他们甚至可以想象明天的小报标题，《法老王之怒》什么的，听起来就很吸引眼球。  
不过显然亚图姆并没有这么冲动，多媒体室和休息室都毫无动静；这出闹剧也很快结束，球场恢复了平静，开始等待裁判吹响下半场开始的哨声。

“你没事吧？”  
距离游戏最近的城之内担心地问着。  
游戏低下头，轻轻地说：“……他说的没错。”  
听到这话的城之内气得几乎要跳起来：“什么？！”  
“我真的很没用。没有亚图姆、没有你们在，我就什么都做不到。”  
游戏抬起右手，轻轻地按在了左臂的队长袖标上。  
他最后一次抬起头看向主席包厢看台。亚图姆的位置上依然空着，他找不到他；但他知道他就在什么地方看着这场比赛，看着他。  
亚图姆的誓言像魔咒一样回荡在他的耳边、胸腔：无论发生什么我都会一直在你身边，不会离开，我保证。  
“不过没有关系——因为我不是、不再是孤身一人了。”

哨响。  
下半场由对方开球。他们在己方半场来回倒脚，即使偶尔有机会进攻也十分谨慎，己方防守球员绝不会越过中场线。  
BEWD则延续了上半场的战术，通过前场球员的逼抢不断施压、迫使对方失误。  
很快，他们拿到了一个界外球。貘良迅速将球扔给了游戏，游戏带球加速前冲，正盯防他的对方后卫措手不及，被一个变向甩开。  
他看到了城之内、貘良和克罗，于是在被对方后卫包围之前将球送了出去。位于传球线路上的貘良没有接球，而是轻巧地让过了，从后方冲上的城之内接球后突入了禁区。  
貘良的让球让已经逼近了他的两名后卫反应不及，此时再想去封堵城之内已经来不及。作为最后一道屏障的门将挪向了城之内的方向，弯下身盯紧了他的动作。  
只见他起脚，然后——  
没有射门！他轻轻地、稳稳地将球拨到了球门的另一侧。  
不知何时出现在了球门另一边的游戏几乎是用足尖将球挑入了球门。  
1-1。

“球进了！！！追平！武藤游戏的进球！来自城之内克也的助攻！”  
解说激动的喊声与球场的欢呼交织在一起。  
而海马只是冷哼了一声：“无聊的友情游戏。”  
在他看来这一球即使不传给游戏、自己射门也没有问题，完全是多此一举。本来射门数据就惨不忍睹，这会儿还想当老好人助攻，不愧是庸才会做出的事情。  
而多媒体室内的亚图姆终于露出了一个微笑。

追平之后4分钟，BEWD获得角球，杰克头球破门，比分被改写为2-1。  
然后是3-1，来自游戏的单刀破门。  
4-1，游戏的帽子戏法。  
从领先到被追平到落后，赛前就计划好的战术也被打破，对手的士气至此跌至谷底。

第86分钟。  
比赛接近终点，所有人的体力也几乎耗尽。胜负看来也没有什么悬念了，唯一的悬念只是比分是否还会扩大。  
此时对手将球踢出了底线，BEWD再一次获得角球。  
随着裁判的哨响，游星后退数步，助跑后让皮球从角旗下划过一道弧线，弯过禁区，来到了游戏的脚下。  
本场比赛已经有三个进球的游戏受到了对手严密的看护，几乎要被堵死在对方的防守之中。即便如此，他依然看准时机将球传了出去。  
皮球擦过一名对方后卫的腿，略微改变了方向，飞向了半空。  
没有经过任何思考，就在禁区边沿、皮球的飞行路线上的城之内跳了起来，努力抬起腿直到高过头顶，脚背触到了半空中的那颗皮球。  
砰。  
他摔到了地上，与此同时，皮球砸到门柱上，弹进了球网。

球场有了一瞬间的安静。  
解说喃喃地念着：“自行车……”  
而另一名解说很快反应过来：“5-1！城之内克也精彩的倒钩破门！！！疯狂的比赛！！！”  
随着解说惊醒般的大喊，观众也沸腾起来。

还躺在地上的城之内直到欢呼爆发才终于回神。  
他从地上跳起来，不敢置信地看着球门，然后欢呼着冲向了送出助攻的游戏，并且……像拔萝卜一样把他拦腰举了起来！  
“城之内，放我下来！”  
这个动作实在是太羞耻了，被高高举起的游戏发出了抗议。  
但城之内不仅没有放他下来还举着他转了一圈，直到队友也都冲过来参与庆祝才把他放下。

解说继续评价着庆祝动作：“我们可以看到，城之内和武藤进行了一个《狮子王》式的庆祝！”  
另一名看来爱好八卦的解说则进行着补充：“还在关注陈列室里的自行车的观众朋友们，我想我们已经找到了答案——城之内的Bicycle kick，完美的倒钩，这就是它的魔法！”

海马没有再去看仍旧挤在一团的球员，而是将目光投向了场内的大屏幕。此刻播放的正是城之内进球的多角度慢动作回放。  
一个球门后视角的回放，一个俯视视角的回放。然后回放结束，屏幕上给出了剩余的比赛时间。这就完了？海马不满地皱了皱眉。或许一会儿他得去一趟多媒体室收集一些比赛的录像资料。  
此时亚图姆也离开多媒体室，出现在了看台上。  
杏子问他：“禁令解除了？”  
亚图姆笑着说：“我想已经没有必要继续藏下去了。”  
他找到了自己在看台上的位置，远远地看向球场中的游戏。他也正小跑着回到自己的位置，似乎是感应到了什么，抬起头，向亚图姆挥了挥手。

+++

比分最终定格在了5-1，正是BEWD等待已久的大胜。  
虽然城之内最后时刻的惊天倒钩吸引了不少目光，但本场比赛的MVP还是毫无悬念地给了三球一助攻的游戏。  
参加完新闻发布会、做完赛后总结，城之内拎起包又开始头疼怎么回去的时候，一辆车开到了他眼前。  
车停，车窗降下，海马面无表情地说：“上车。”  
虽然海马的表情和语气一如既往让人不爽，但城之内今天打破进球荒心情很好所以决定不跟他计较，绕了一圈打开车门，先把包扔了进去。  
差点被砸到的海马瞪了他一眼。  
城之内毫无诚意地一边说着“哎呀抱歉”一边上了车。  
车里的气氛很冷，憋了好一会儿，城之内终于忍不住先开口了。  
“你看到我今天那个倒钩了吧？超厉害超帅气的对不对！”  
海马表示了不屑：“不过是误打误撞而已。”  
“哪怕是撞进去的也很厉害好吗！”  
“这倒确实，你的平衡这么差，这球居然能进不得不说是个奇迹。”  
“我哪有平衡很差？！”  
车内的空间倒还没有宽敞到能让城之内现场展示自己的平衡能力，他只好作罢，然后注意力迅速转移到了别的地方。  
车子驶过BEWD的主场，不少兴奋的球迷还在球场附近晃悠，仍未开放的陈列室外也依然熙熙攘攘。  
天渐渐黑下来，球场的灯光也渐渐熄灭。温柔的黑暗目送着他们远去。


	4. 兄妹与兄弟

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章含有部分暗示家庭暴力的描写。

“喂，哥哥？”  
听筒中传来静香的声音。  
久违的大胜，自己也终于打破进球荒，城之内自然要第一时间跟妹妹分享。  
“静香，今天的比赛你有看转播吗？看到我的进球了吗？”  
“嗯，看到了，看了好多遍呢。哥哥好厉害！超帅气！”  
“嘿嘿。”  
还是静香好，不像某人一点不懂得欣赏——得到妹妹毫不掩饰的崇拜与夸奖之后，城之内又把海马拎出来在心里批评了一通。  
交换了近况，城之内又仔细盘查了一番她有没有交什么不靠谱的（男性）朋友之后，静香说起她下周想去新童实野找他。  
“对了，哥哥，我下周日可以去看你吗？我攒够了买机票的钱。妈妈还给你织了围巾，说冬天快到了会很冷，让我一起带过去。”  
“当然可以！不过……”  
城之内卡住了。“不过我结婚了”这种事情跟静香，说不出口啊！  
“哥哥？怎么了？”  
“呃，我搬家了。”  
他并不擅长说谎，尤其是对静香，所以选择了告诉她一个并非全貌的真相。  
“诶？为什么？”  
“总之有点复杂……我们见面再继续说这事吧。”  
告知静香他的新地址、确认了航班的到达时间、互道晚安之后，城之内头疼地将自己丢在了床上，开始思考起到底怎么跟静香解释。

+++

第二天是周日。  
吃完早饭，城之内回到自己的房间翻来覆去地排练了好几种说法，始终找不到一种满意的。最终他决定去咨询一下海马的意见——不是说他觉得海马能有什么好主意，而是不管他说什么都得跟海马统一口径对吧？嗯，就是这样。  
于是他敲响了书房的门。

海马正在研究球衣赞助商发来的新训练服的设计方案。  
训练服的配色大体跟球衣一致，主场是白色、客场是黑色，但具体的设计就不能偷懒照搬了。收到了几种方案以及一堆样品，正当他看着眼前的一大堆衣服头疼时，门被敲响。  
“进来。”  
城之内走进了房间，甚至郑重其事地带上了门。看来不是“还有没有什么要洗的衣服”或者“剪刀在哪里啊”之类鸡毛蒜皮的烦人问题。  
海马的目光落回到训练服上，忽然有了新思路：“来的正好，庸才。”  
城之内条件反射地回了一句嘴：“喂，要说多少遍我不是庸才！”  
话音未落，他已经被海马扔过来的一件T恤糊住了脸。  
城之内把衣服扒下来看了一眼：“新训练服？”  
“还不确定，设计方案还没有定下来。”  
“那这是？”  
“设计方案之一。没有模特，就勉强让你来穿上试试吧。”  
“我觉得你让人帮忙的态度很有问题，比如你可以不说‘勉强’那两个字。”  
这么说着，城之内还是直接脱掉了他的正穿在身上的那一件居家旧T恤，套上了海马刚扔给他的训练服。  
海马下意识地别过了头。然后又觉得太刻意，都是男人有什么非礼勿视的，这帮家伙在更衣室里不都会脱光？于是随意地扫了一眼。  
身为球员，城之内的身材匀称、肌肉线条也很好看——归功于他的体能师、营养师和健身教练。虽然他每天在户外风吹日晒雨淋，皮肤不是很白暂，但肩上一块青紫色以及腹部和背部一些形状怪异的伤疤仍然十分显眼，立刻就吸引到了海马的目光。  
他不自觉地皱起了眉：“你身上——”  
城之内是俱乐部的主力球员，他接手这支队伍的时候就看过他的资料了，而且赛季开始前杏子因为城之内的签证问题找上他帮忙的时候还被迫复习了一遍，因此也知道这个大大咧咧的家伙的成长环境其实相当糟糕：父母离异；被迫跟妹妹分开；酗酒、赌博的父亲。他与圭平的孤儿院童年当然也不能说是无忧无虑，很难说被父母抛弃和遭到父母的粗暴对待哪一个更让人痛苦，而他现在对于“父母能怎样伤害自己的孩子”有了新的、更真实的认知。  
话刚出口，他就停住了。这不是他该关心、该贸然打探的事情。  
此时城之内终于在衣服里找到了出口，头从领口钻了出来，接着是手臂：“什么？啊你说这个。”  
他微微拉开衣领，艰难地侧过头看了一眼自己肩背处淤青的痕迹：“昨天摔的，进球的时候。”  
他踢完倒钩确实是右肩着地，而且姿势并不算太正确。  
城之内继续补充：“队医已经冰敷过了，说不用再做什么过几天就会自己消掉。”  
不，我问的不是这个，你这庸才的脑子就这么不好使吗？海马想道，同时对于心中那一小簇没来由的烦躁感到困惑。以他对城之内的了解，对方大概是真的没有意识到自己真正问的是什么，而不是在故意转移话题。想到这里海马觉得更加烦躁了。  
“哪里来的庸医，这种程度的伤都处理不好。”  
城之内替队医鸣不平：“只是摔了一下而已，而且瘀伤不就是这样的吗？我现在已经觉得好多了。”  
他以一个略微有些大的幅度晃了一下右臂，想展示一下队医处理的成果，结果晃了半圈就呲牙咧嘴地停住了。海马看着他发出了一声冷笑，并在心里暗暗地给队医记上了一笔。

正在训练基地加班安排下一场比赛前体检的队医忽然觉得脊背一凉。  
被无辜迁怒还被主席记恨，这些他都毫不知情，但冥冥之中有一种神秘的力量让他把明明没受什么重伤的城之内加入了下一周的体检名单。

把所有训练服都试过一遍，海马勉为其难地挑了一种。  
他一边回复邮件一边问道：“说吧。你有什么事？”  
模特生涯结束、换回自己的旧T恤的城之内抓了抓头发：“呃……是这样。静香，就是我妹妹，她下周要来看我。”  
“所以？”  
“所以我在想怎么跟她解释你的身份……”  
“这有什么好解释的？照实告诉她不就好了？”  
“不可以！”  
海马停下了敲键盘的手看向他：“有什么问题吗？她是那种藏不住事会说出去的人？”  
“不是，不许你说静香的坏话？！”  
“所以到底有什么问题？”  
城之内卡壳了，看来他自己也没有想过为什么这么不想妹妹知道自己秘密结婚的消息。绞尽脑汁思考了好半天，他问道：“难道你有告诉你弟弟吗？”  
“圭平？他知道啊。”  
“什么？！”  
“他还知道你登我的账户玩主机游戏。”  
“呃……等等？！”  
“你以为圭平会分不出来跟他一起联机玩游戏的人是谁吗？”  
被抓包偷玩游戏的城之内尴尬地挠了挠头。海马瞥了他一眼：“你要玩也不是不行。不许抹掉我的存档，不许给我留下垃圾的记录。”  
看着城之内呆愣的表情，海马忽然觉得心情很好。他将话题拐了回去：“如果你不想告诉你妹妹我们是伴侣，那跟她说我是你的房东就好了。搬家的理由你随便想。就这样吧。现在我要继续工作了。”

+++

在整个医疗团队的一番努力之下，亚图姆很快在这一周的周三恢复了训练，周六的比赛也终于能回归球场了。  
当天的训练结束后，BEWD除马利克之外的前锋和中场组（以及替补门将本田）决定在亚图姆和游戏家举行一场小小的庆祝会。  
游戏问：“为什么去我们家？”  
城之内提出：“对呀，其实我家，呃不是，海马家也挺大的！”  
他的意见被无视了。大家一致同意海马那张冷冰冰的脸会成为庆祝气氛的杀手。  
御伽想了想，回答了游戏的问题：“毕竟亚图姆伤刚好，让他少走两步路？”  
亚图姆说：“我只是外伤而且已经好得差不多了。”  
但这个理由对于游戏来说显然非常具有说服力。在他被说服之后亚图姆也就没有继续负隅顽抗，妥协了。一行人浩浩荡荡地从训练场出发去往他们两人合租的房子。  
亚图姆晃了晃手机：“晚饭你们要吃什么？我叫外卖。”  
本田高举起双手：“聚会当然要吃披萨了！……寿司吧。”  
他的提议获得了全票通过。毕竟都是职业球员，至少赛季中不健康的高热量食物是不会出现在他们的餐桌上的。  
城之内突然想起了什么，也摸出了手机开始编辑短信。  
本田凑了过来：“哟，给谁发消息呢？”  
城之内把他凑过来的头推到一边去：“还能有谁，海马啊。至少要跟他说一声今天不用接我也不用等我回去吃饭吧。”  
这个答案收获了大家一致的探究目光。  
发完消息抬起头面对众人的目光，城之内下意识地退了一步：“……你们笑这么恶心干嘛！”  
御伽代表其他人回答了这个问题：“你们的感情进展很顺利嘛。”  
“什么进展，哪有进展？！不对，感情也没有！”  
貘良眨了眨眼睛：“但他不是最近开始跟你一起来训练场了吗？”  
“因为我们住一起顺路！”  
“他还每次都等你训练完等到很晚。”  
“哪有在等我，是他自己也正好忙到那个点而已。”  
本田也加入了对话：“你不觉得这个‘正好’的次数最近有点太多了吗？”  
“也、也没有吧？”  
算数担当御伽报出了答案：“是没有很多，也就是除去周末一周五次而已。哦，比赛日也得算上，一周六次而已。”  
城之内陷入了沉思。  
还没等他沉思完，本田的目光又飘回到他的手机上：“而且不回家吃饭的时候你还跟他报告，真有已婚人士的风范啊。”  
“做人的基本礼仪好吗？！不回家吃饭跟室友说一声这不是很正常的事情吗？！对吧游戏？！你不回家吃饭的话也会告诉亚图姆的吧？！”  
城之内转向老好人游戏寻求支持。  
正和亚图姆凑在一起研究外卖的游戏抬起头茫然地回答：“是、是吧？”  
但御伽没有被绕进去，十分冷静地指出：“游戏跟亚图姆，他们本来就是一对。”  
又一个论点站不住脚被驳回之后，城之内已经只剩音量来证明他跟海马只是普通室友：“我们之间真的什么都没有！”  
他苍白的辩解没能起到任何效果，但还好此时游戏和亚图姆找好了外卖的餐厅，将他解救了出来：“你们看这一家如何？据说他家的稻荷寿司味道很不错。”

到达游戏和亚图姆家没多久，外卖也顺利送达。  
本田偷偷往御伽的碗碟里挤了一大堆芥末，本想拍下御伽被辣到流泪的丑态发给静香看，结果中途被城之内发现没收了他的手机；貘良一不小心拿到了御伽的地狱辣度寿司碟，在所有人惊恐的目光中表示“我觉得一点都不辣啊？”；城之内和本田争夺手机时，本田的手机飞出去砸倒了酱油瓶……  
游戏和亚图姆熟视无睹、隔岸观火地吃完了自己那一份晚饭，然后亚图姆端出了队长架子指挥肇事者打扫厨房。

收拾完餐具、扔掉餐盒之后，御伽又发现了游戏和亚图姆家有一款最近才发售的热门冒险游戏，于是几人又闹着要玩。  
城之内看了一眼表示：“哦，你们玩吧，我看看就行。”  
貘良很惊讶：“诶？你不玩吗？”  
游戏和亚图姆也很惊讶，毕竟城之内平时绝对是会吵着要第一个玩的人，现在居然说“看看就行”？  
本田摇头叹气：“唉，结了婚的男人啊……”  
“这跟结婚有什么关系？！”  
“你已经失去对生活的热情了。”  
“我没有！我只是已经玩过前几关了。”  
“什么？！叛徒！你不仅背着我们结婚，还背着我们偷玩游戏！”  
“你听我解释！”  
“我不听！”  
本田大喊着并趁机抢走了第一个手柄。在貘良的谦让之下，游戏、亚图姆和御伽拿到了剩下的三个手柄。  
进入开始界面，屏幕的画面先是沉入一片黑暗，然后伴奏奏响、光点升起，逐渐组成一个金字塔形状的积木。  
貘良一边歪着头观看，一边随口问道：“所以，你是和海马社长一起玩的吗？”  
这个问题瞬间让城之内再一次成为目光的焦点。  
在空灵的钢琴乐声中伴奏中城之内进行了否定：“呃……不是。”  
御伽说出了大家的心声：“我不信。”  
“真的没有！不过有和他弟弟联机玩。”  
本田震惊：“等等，海马还有个弟弟？”  
貘良的思路很发散：“和小叔子打好关系有助于维持良好的婚姻关系？”  
城之内挠了挠头：“不是！呃……这事说起来有点复杂。”  
在一片期待八卦的目光中，亚图姆坚决地调小了游戏音量等待城之内开口。  
于是城之内回忆了起来：“我不是之前得做家务打扫房间吗，有一天给书房做清洁的时候发现他游戏玩到一半忘了关，然后屏幕上还有好多会话申请，然后我就顺手帮他点掉了。结果申请是圭平也就是海马他弟弟发过来的，他以为我是海马来着闹着要我陪他玩然后我就，就陪他玩了几关……就是这样了。”  
游戏小心翼翼地问：“所以，海马主席他知道这件事吗？”  
城之内沉痛地捂住了脸：“后来知道了……”  
“然后呢？”  
“哦，然后他说要玩也行别动他的存档就好。”  
本田面无表情：“呵，又一个心动小故事。”  
御伽说：“为什么这个故事的结局不是他把你揍了一顿然后踢出球队？”  
然后这两人抱头痛哭起来：“为什么这么甜蜜的爱情就不会降临到我头上！”  
城之内冲着他们的耳朵大吼：“你们找死啊！还有别想了！我是不会让你们对静香出手的！”

那一天到最后他们只打通了游戏的第一关。

+++

周六的比赛是客场，距离新童实野大约三小时车程。BEWD全队在周五下午就乘坐大巴前往了目的地城市，并且会在附近的酒店住一晚上以保证充足的休息时间。相较其他的二级联赛球队可以说是非常奢侈了。  
后勤订的客房都是标准的双人间。绝大多数人都需要与另一个人分享房间，但这次只有城之内不知为何一人独享一间。  
对此本田表示：“有后台就是不一样。”  
除了城之内坚持认为是自己运气好之外，其他人都默默选择了不去打探真相……

周五晚。  
已经洗漱完毕准备躺下的城之内忽然接到了舞的短信：紧急通知，明天的比赛推迟举行，所有人会议室集合。  
他换好衣服赶到会议室，却发现之前几乎不会提前跟队前往客场的主席竟然也来了。海马的目光扫过他，并没有多作停留便已移开；城之内也随便挑了个座位坐了下来。  
人到齐之后，一个大概是协会工作人员的年轻男性开始说明情况：由于在球场的北看台发现了一些安全隐患，预定明天下午两点的比赛推迟一天，周日下午两点举行。  
也就是说，他们需要在酒店再住一晚，而且至少要等到周日比赛结束后才能回到新童实野。  
周日——城之内的心沉了下去。静香会在周日上午到达新童实野，但他无论如何也不可能在比赛日的当天回去接她。  
接下来舞和深影简短地对空下来的周六的日程作了安排，再三强调这是客场不要乱跑不要惹事之后宣布了散会。  
城之内叹了口气，趴在桌子上，远远地看着手机屏幕发起了呆。  
怎么办？要怎么跟静香说呢？他们好不容易才有机会见上一面……  
回过神来的时候，会议室已经几乎空下来，而他的主席兼室友兼丈夫已经站在了他眼前；他甚至没有意识到两人的距离有些过于近了，近到他能看清对方深蓝色虹膜之上自己的倒影。有那么一瞬间，他以为自己会被淹没。  
“交给我。”  
城之内以为自己幻听了：“什么？”  
海马看着他，语气是一如既往的命令式：“你去球场。我去机场。我会负责把她毫发无损地带到你面前。”  
“但是——”  
“别废话了。难道你想翘掉比赛吗？”  
比赛他是不可能翘掉的，在“让静香一个人孤零零在新童实野待一整天”和“就交给海马吧”之间，天平最终还是歪向了海马一边。  
她要是被欺负了或者有什么三长两短我不会饶了你！城之内一边在念着，一边忧心忡忡地给静香发起了消息。

+++

周日，新童实野机场。  
接机区的人比以往似乎要少一些，静香很快就看到了自家哥哥所说的“褐色头发白色风衣长得很凶”的人。  
对方也同时看到了她，直接朝她走了过来。  
“川井静香？”  
“是的。你好。久等了。”  
对方简洁地进行了自我介绍：“海马濑人。”  
她向对方微微鞠躬打了招呼，又婉拒了对方身后像是保镖一样的人帮她拿行李的提议：“没关系，并不是很重。”  
她扬了扬手提的袋子向他们示意她真的不需要帮助，然后又开心地从袋子里取出了现烤的曲奇分给了海马：“海马先生，不嫌弃的话请收下。哥哥承蒙关照啦。”  
海马默默地接过了包装精美、还用粉红色的丝带封了口的曲奇。  
然后他看了一眼手表：“走吧。”  
城之内已经跟她说过这个人会负责带她去到比赛所在地的球场，因此她没有多问，跟上了对方的脚步。  
他们在等候区坐了一会儿。海马盯着手里的曲奇，似乎是有些拿不定主意要不要现在拆开。然后他解下丝带、拆开包装，拿出一块巧克力曲奇咬了一口。安静地吃完了一整块曲奇，他最后语气有些生硬、甚至是生疏地说：“味道不错。”  
手作料理得到肯定，静香也礼貌地回复：“谢谢你。”  
刚开始的时候觉得这个人看上去很凶，但和他待一会儿就能知道他不是坏人——这一点也和哥哥说的一样，她想道。

开赛前半小时。  
主队与客队各自占据一边半场，开始热身。BEWD已经换上了新的客场训练服：黑色的底色，从左边的腰部延伸过胸口、最后绕过肩膀的暗红色线条勾出咆哮的龙的模样。  
一边在球场上来回跑动传球，城之内一边朝看台看了一眼，仍然没有看到海马和静香的身影。他开始在心里预演起一会儿见到海马之后怎样揍人——如果静香跟他一起来了，那他会考虑下手轻一点。

解说早已就位，此时正聊到了球场的安全问题和比赛临时改期造成的影响。  
“北看台检测出安全隐患的区域今天已经被封锁，并没有向观众开放。”  
“今天的赛前新闻发布会上双方的主教练都表示这样的突发状况并不会影响到球员的表现。”  
“原定昨天的比赛被推迟到今天举行，这一突发状况让今天的球场相比以往略微有些冷清。”  
“现在镜头转向了主席包厢。我们可以看到，甚至连客队BEWD的主席海马濑人都还没有到场。”  
当他说完“还没有到场”时，球场上方传来了由远及近的轰鸣声。

城之内下意识地抬头看了一眼。  
正值中天的日光让他眯了眯眼，但他仍然看清了飞过他们头顶的是什么：一架印有KC标志的直升机。  
不、不是吧……？！

五分钟后，两个人影一前一后地走进看台。虽然这不是主场，但海马身为客队的主席仍然能在看台最佳位置的包厢观看比赛，跟他一起来到球场的静香也连带着享受到了这一特权。  
城之内看到了静香，松了一口气。  
静香看到他之后朝他挥了挥手，于是他也高高举起手，向她比出一个大拇指。

随着一声哨响，比赛开始。  
这场比赛的对手也是擅长进攻的队伍，双方大开大阖地打起了对攻，比分也如拉锯战一般十分胶着，从0-0来到了第80分钟的3-3。  
接下来的十来分钟双方都拿出了最后的体力，拼抢、跑动、传球、防守，谁也不想在这样的情况下输掉。  
第92分钟，距离3分钟的补时时间仅剩60秒的最后关头，BEWD获得了一个角球机会。  
游星发球，城之内一脚凌空抽射将比分改写为3-4。

取得绝杀的城之内向着海马和静香所在包厢的方向一个滑跪，但中途似乎是草皮哪里不太平整，他滑到一半膝盖被卡了一下，整个人向前飞扑出去，呈大字型着陆。于是从后方赶上的队友顺势以他为基础开始叠罗汉，现场上演男上加男，最后甚至远在中圈附近的守门员本田都加入了。

本来看着向他们高高举起双手的城之内，海马也近乎露出微笑；看着他滑跪翻车更是差点笑出声，不得不干咳了两声掩饰。但看着队友密不透风地把他压在了最下，主席先生的脸色立刻黑了下来。  
这么开心做什么？比赛可还没有彻底结束，再庆祝下去裁判就要发黄牌了。他在心里冷哼了一声。


	5. 仅此而已

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章含有部分暗示家庭暴力的描写。

中场休息时。  
“海马先生，你和哥哥，应该不止是同居室友的关系吧？”  
跟海马坐在同一张小桌旁，静香郑重地开口问道。  
坐在她对面的海马不动声色地喝了一口饮料：“为什么这么问？”  
少女偏着头思考了一会儿：“唔……直觉？”  
海马看着她。跟城之内一样，她也是直觉型的生物。这对兄妹虽然一个大大咧咧一个沉稳安静看起来并不相像，但有些瞬间又会让人产生“果然是兄妹”的想法。  
“你还是去问他本人吧。”  
他既没有肯定，也没有否定——他答应过城之内不会告诉她，那么他不会违背自己的承诺。至于静香怎么想，就不是他能控制的了。  
这个回答显然是肯定了她的猜测，但她似乎并没有因为自己的正确推理感到开心，反而表情更加严肃起来：“如果是这样，那我认为我有必要跟你谈一谈这件事。”  
海马放下了饮料，等待着她说下去。  
“海马先生，你知道哥哥他之前并没有交过女友——呃，也没有男友，对吧？”  
虽然不常关注八卦，但自家球员的感情史他多少还是有所耳闻，点了点头。  
“哥哥自己应该都没有察觉到吧。他……大概在害怕。他害怕受伤，也害怕自己会伤害到所爱的人，所以一直在逃避。他很担心自己会变成爸爸那样的人。”  
意识到对方似乎错误地解读了他们的关系，海马正想打断静香，告诉她“你误会了，我们不是情侣，没有在交往”，却在捕捉到她话语当中的关键词后选择了继续问下去：“你们的父亲？”  
“……是的。”  
“他是怎样的人？”  
“他有时候很可怕。尤其是喝醉之后。我没有亲眼见过，妈妈和哥哥会让我躲起来。  
“后来妈妈就带我离开了。他跪下来求妈妈不要走，但是妈妈还是带我上了车，他追着车子不停地拍车窗，朝我们吼‘给我回来，你们会后悔的’……那天晚上妈妈打电话回去哥哥也一直没有接。”  
海马安静地听着。他看过这个男人的资料，只看照片他是个眉目间有些颓色的中年男人，跟城之内以及眼前的静香有些微妙的相似，让人想象不出他会怎样露出狰狞的嘴脸。静香垂下了头，看着自己眼前的果汁，玻璃杯的外壁已经蒙上一层水雾。  
“哥哥一直跟他住在一起，直到后来他正式进入青训营梯队才摆脱他。我不知道哥哥身上发生过什么，就算受伤他也不会告诉我们。”  
海马想到了在球场上的城之内：他奔跑起来的时候十分耀眼，会让人理所当然地认为他属于日光、属于白天、属于一切带来温暖的东西。然后是那天无意中看到的他身上碍眼的疤痕。而在他不知道的城之内的过去当中，大概还有无数没有留下痕迹就消散痊愈的伤口——这个认知让他再一次被某种不知名的烦躁困住了。  
“……他确实很擅长逞强。”  
“哥哥进入青训营、又慢慢升入一队，也不是没有人向他告白过。他都拒绝了，理由是想要专心踢球。但我知道他是在害怕，害怕变成爸爸那样……所以、所以我真的很开心他能跟你走出这一步！”  
少女的笑容也与她的兄长相似，拥有很强的感染力，有时甚至会让人觉得刺眼。在这样的笑容面前，海马几乎要再一次错过告知对方“这是个误会”的时机。最终他还是赶在下半场比赛开始前匆匆解释了一句，并把烂摊子甩给了城之内：“姑且还是谢谢你告诉我这些，但我跟你哥哥并不是你想象中的那种关系。还是等你见到他之后再说吧。”

比赛最终以3-4结束，最后的几十秒时间对手没能作出任何有效的反击。  
海马带着静香一路畅通无阻地来到了会议室附近的休息室。等了没多久，BEWD的教练球员就从更衣室走了过来。  
一看见静香，本田和御伽差点没扑上来，被杏子和舞一人一只拖走了。  
接下来按照惯例舞和亚图姆去会议室参加赛后新闻发布会，而城之内已经拉着静香坐到了休息室的角落。  
“海马没有欺负你吧？”  
“当然没有。海马先生人很好的。”  
不到半天的时间，静香就已经被海马拉拢了吗！城之内愤愤地想着。  
“你可不要被他的表象欺骗！”  
“欺骗”两个字触发了静香的严肃开关：“哥哥，你是不是有什么事该跟我说？”  
“嗯？有、有吗，哈哈哈。”  
“海马先生已经告诉我了。他说你们并不是单纯的室友关系。”  
“可恶，海马这混蛋，不是答应过不会说的吗？！”  
静香摇了摇头：“他没有。是我看出来的。哥哥，这种事情你真的觉得你能瞒过我吗？”  
城之内挠了挠头，有些尴尬：“呃。”  
静香接着说：“不过我觉得很奇怪。你们不止是室友，但海马先生又说你们也不是情侣。所以，到底是怎么回事？”

与此同时，赛后新闻发布会现场的舞和亚图姆被预料之外的问题袭击了。  
在问完诸如“你们觉得今天场上的表现如何”“对于目前BEWD在积分榜上的位置你们有什么感想”之类的常规问题后，会议室内气氛一变，记者们好像被按了什么奇怪的按钮一样纷纷兴奋了起来。  
虽然察觉到有些不对，但新闻官卡莉还是谨慎地选择了一名高高举起手的年轻女记者。  
“你们好，我是来自童实野体育的清水。请问你们知道今天比赛时疑似海马主席女友的人的真实身份吗？”  
舞和亚图姆对视了一眼。他们都知道城之内的妹妹今天在球场，但一时之间并没有把她和“海马的女友”这个标签联系到一起。直到记者递上自己的手机，向他们展示了转播画面中坐在一起的海马和静香之后他们才终于意识到了记者口中的女友是谁——也同时意识到了这件事的后果可能比他们想象的要严重……

“哎呀，那我好像误会了。也就是说你们只是结婚了？”  
听完了城之内的解释，静香也总算弄清了海马奇怪的态度和城之内想要隐瞒的缘由。  
“‘只是结婚了’这几个字听起来怎么怪怪的……不过差不多就是这样。我们结婚了，现在住在一起，但就只是这样了，并没有其他的关系。”  
“可是……”  
整场比赛还有休息时间她几乎都跟海马待在一起。她看到了很多东西：球员入场时海马的目光在队列里寻找着什么；上半场城之内错失一个进球机会时，他看起来也很生气；下半场最后时刻城之内精彩的抽射进球之后他稍纵即逝的笑意；还有，中场休息时他们聊起城之内时他柔和下来的表情。  
不仅如此。她也了解自己的哥哥，知道他每次提到海马濑人这个名字时的咬牙切齿并非是出自厌恶。  
城之内警惕地看着她：“没有可是！被本田他们天天起哄也就算了，怎么连你也这么想！”  
静香笑起来：“好吧好吧，我不说了。”  
她从袋子里取出了绛红色的手织围巾递给城之内：“给，妈妈织的围巾。”  
然后又想起来什么：“对了，海马先生还夸我烤的曲奇味道不错。”  
“算他有眼光。……等等，我做了这么多天的饭他都从来没跟我说过？！”

“请问这位，城之内克也的妹妹，是否是海马主席的女友？”  
“请问海马主席动用KC的直升机接送她，这件事是真的吗？”  
“请问这件事会对城之内的场上表现有什么影响吗？”  
“城之内克也在之前一个月的状态有些低迷，是否跟这件事有关？”  
“孔雀小姐，你刚刚说过你们并不了解也无意干涉海马主席的私人生活。海马主席是否有可能是有意向你们隐瞒他与队内球员的家庭成员的恋爱关系？”  
八卦之火也烧到了新闻发布会这边。  
反复强调他们并不知情、要求记者不要去打扰静香、提议大家将目光转回到比赛本身，整场记者会舞和亚图姆基本上就是用这三种答案回答完了所有问题，最后在记者们依依不舍的目光中落荒而逃。

静香跟城之内一起坐上了球队的回程大巴。她的机票时间比较晚，即使坐大巴回新童实野不用担心赶不上飞机。  
杏子和舞在静香上车之后迅速把她拉到了她们身边，与后排乌烟瘴气的男人们划清了界限。舞跟静香坐同一排，杏子坐在她们前方，背朝着车的行进方向跪在座位上撑着椅背跟她们聊起了天。  
本田和御伽鬼鬼祟祟地窝在最后一排幻想静香正在跟舞和杏子讨论他们；游星和鬼柳在讨论新童实野最近刚落成的高速跑道；克罗在跟杰克计算生活费；马利克在跟貘良抱怨自家姐姐；亚图姆和游戏说起了今天新闻发布会上他遇到的神奇记者。  
而最前排的女子组原本也在聊记者会，不知何时又拐回到了城之内和海马身上。  
舞向静香抱怨着记者会：“今天被记者围着问了大概也就一百个你跟海马的问题吧。”  
静香被她夸张的表情逗笑了：“哈哈哈，抱歉。我也不知道事情会变成这样。”  
杏子说：“所以，你真的是坐海马主席的直升机来的？”  
“是啊。哥哥跟我说主席先生会来送我到球场，我本来以为会坐车，没想到是直升机，我都吓了一跳。”  
舞说：“以海马的性格我差点以为他会飞到球场正中央然后直接用绳梯滑下来进球场。”  
三人想象了一下这个画面，陷入了沉默：好像，也不是不可能……  
舞清了清嗓子，顺便把这个可怕的画面也清出了脑海，然后接着说：“不过我倒是可以理解他们为什么会觉得你是他女友。直升机诶，听起来真的很浪漫。”  
杏子非常赞同地点着头，静香笑起来：“不过也不是为了我就是了。”  
舞和杏子对视了一眼，又同时了然地瞥了一眼后方加入了本田和御伽不知道在说什么的城之内。  
杏子问：“所以，城之内告诉你了吧？”  
“嗯。哥哥虽然一开始不想告诉我，但是我发现了！”  
舞露出一个微笑：“不愧是我们静香。就知道他骗不过你。”  
杏子这时也拿出了手机：“啊对了，静香，要不要看婚礼的照片？”  
“好呀。错过了哥哥的婚礼我其实挺遗憾的。”  
“没关系，我拍了好多照片！你看你看。”  
杏子滑动手机。先是一张海马与城之内还有神甫的合照，两人都是瞪着对方，不明真相的人绝不会看出这是婚礼的照片，只会觉得这是什么世仇死对头的决斗现场，只有中间的神甫神色如常处变不惊地捧着圣经念着什么。  
然后是交换戒指。  
“啊，哥哥的戒指尺寸好像不对。”  
“是的哈哈哈毕竟不是真的定制婚戒，只是凑数临时买的。”  
接下来的一张角度极好：阳光透过花窗玻璃斑斑驳驳地洒在他们脚边甚至海马的白色西装上，两人的发丝在光芒下反射出贵金属一般奇异的光泽，他们在明亮到不真实的世界中对视，仿佛时间的流逝也将失去意义……当然如果城之内穿的不是T恤牛仔裤就更好了。  
最后一张是两人持结婚证明的证件照，两人一个看左边一个看右边，就像在置气一样。  
看完了照片，静香想了一会儿，问道：“所以，明年新赛季开始、哥哥能重新申请签证的时候，他们就会离婚？”  
舞和杏子又一次对视了一眼：“是吧？”  
杏子说：“虽然我觉得他们最近好像关系好了不少。”  
舞回忆起了训练和比赛日这两人的互动：“他们确实最近早上都是一起来训练场了。海马虽然嘴上不怎么说，但其实例会和听汇报的时候也挺关心他的。”  
静香也表示了肯定：“我觉得哥哥也很喜欢主席先生！”  
杏子陷入了思考：“但一年以后……不知道到那时会怎样。”  
三人沉默了一会儿，最后还是舞开了口：“不说以后的事情了。现在我们的主要任务是想办法在这期间藏好他结婚的这个消息——海马身边随便出现一个人就已经是这种局面了，要是他和城之内结婚这件事爆出去，我们可能真的会被八卦淹死……”

而在他们不知道的地方，“城之内克也的妹妹与BEWD主席海马濑人一起出现在看台”的消息已经掀起了一轮又一轮腥风血雨。

+++

主题：这是海马主席的女友？  
如题，刚刚比赛转播里看到的。  
（图片：看台上的海马与静香）  
这人谁啊？据说她还是坐KC的直升机跟海马一起过来的，这是什么待遇啊！我好羡慕啊！  
所以有人给分析分析吗，她是不是海马女友啊？

1楼  
我不敢想象海马主席谈恋爱的样子……

2楼  
有什么不敢想象的，这人情话说起来一套一套的。你们忘了他当年砸钱买下亚图姆时候说的话了吗？“我想要的只有他一个，没有他的草坪跟地毯有什么区别。”你们品一品。

3楼  
可惜亚图姆来BEWD之后就跟武藤游戏好上了。

4楼  
对对对，我记得去年还是什么时候有场杯赛BEWD逆转赢决赛那会儿，亚图姆还亲了游戏来着，虽然亲的是额头吧，但真的太好看了我印象很深刻。  
都几年过去了他俩怎么还没出柜。

5楼  
楼上说的是这个吗？  
（图片：球场中央亚图姆虔诚地亲吻游戏的额头）

6楼  
是的就是这个，真的太唯美了吧。就这张图，再p一下，就算有人跟我说这是什么《倾城绝恋》或者《请以你之名呼唤我》之类的电影海报我都要信的。

7楼  
来了来了！随手P了一下。  
（图片：倾城绝恋 我愿给你我的一切 领衔主演：亚图姆 武藤游戏）

8楼  
诶，我记得武藤游戏不是和城之内克也关系很好吗。  
这赛季一开始游戏状态不太好，就是城之内帮他恢复状态的吧？而且他俩还老是互相送助攻，庆祝的时候也经常抱来抱去的。

9楼  
城之内跟他们的美女主教练才是官配吧。  
之前孔雀舞被扔水瓶的时候还是他挺身而出帮忙挡了一下来着。

10楼  
说实话，这个赛季刚开始的时候BEWD的成绩烂成这样海马濑人都没把孔雀舞炒掉，导致我觉得他们俩之间肯定也有什么不可告人的关系。

11楼  
喂，你们不要偏题了，不是在说坐海马旁边那人是谁吗。

12楼  
你们还刷什么论坛啊！城之内又进神仙球啦！！！

……

22楼  
你们看赛后新闻发布会了吗？亚图姆说这个是城之内的妹妹。

23楼  
但他也没说这是海马主席的女友啊。

24楼  
关键的问题是，他也没说不是。

25楼  
那到底是是还是不是啊！

26楼  
我认为事情可能没有这么简单，主席跟球队前锋的妹妹谈个恋爱有什么需要遮遮掩掩的，他们的态度这么迂回我看有猫腻。这要万一是主席跟城之内在一起了呢。

27楼  
不可能的啦哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！楼上脑洞太大了吧！

28楼  
我也觉得。海马跟城之内？这可能性怕不是比游戏和亚图姆分手还小。

……

+++

“《她征服了海马濑人》。”  
“《BEWD女主人修炼手册》”  
“‘她到底有什么过人之处，才成为了城之内克也的妹妹、海马濑人的女友？’”  
“这写的都什么玩意儿！写完之后有自己念一念吗？！”  
城之内把休息室内摆着的一整叠报纸杂志摔到了地上。  
比赛已经过去了两天，显然这个爆炸性八卦的余波还未消退，各类八卦小报已经从挖掘静香的身份、强行将静香与海马凑成一对过渡到了深度分析阶段，甚至开始传授起了钓富翁秘诀。  
路过的游戏和亚图姆把地上的垃圾捡起来，默默地扔进了垃圾桶。  
亚图姆说：“都是为了博人眼球而已，别在意就好了。”  
城之内又恶狠狠地瞪了一眼已经在垃圾桶里的杂志：“我没有在意！但总之他们最好不要去打扰静香。”

今天的训练结束前舞又召集所有人直接在更衣室进行了一次小型会议。  
本田忧伤地看着杂志封面上的海马和静香：“竞争对手是这位主席大人，根本毫无胜算啊……”  
经过的城之内一把抽走了他手里的杂志，一个三分球投篮扔进了垃圾桶，扔完之后还拍了拍手上并不存在的灰。  
“首先，你大概忘了海马已经结婚了，所以他跟静香没可能的。其次，你也是没可能的！”  
新闻官卡莉在确认所有人都换好衣服之后走了进来，开始讲解一些之后被采访到时的注意事项——主要是针对海马与静香的绯闻的。他们联系过了城之内的母亲，她明确地表示并不希望被打扰，因此俱乐部也尊重了她的意见，要求球员在接受采访时不要透露有关她们的信息。  
然后是海马与城之内、以及亚图姆和游戏的关系。虽然队内成员都已经知道了，但卡莉还是正式地再次解说了一遍。  
在这个更衣室内，知道内情的队友们对于亚图姆和游戏只有祝福，而对城之内的态度是调侃居多，但在更衣室外同性的恋情和婚姻仍然更接近于禁忌，要是消息暴露，不止对海马，对城之内、游戏和亚图姆影响巨大，整个俱乐部都会受到难以估量的损失。这个后果是他们所无法承受的，因此俱乐部方面希望球员能拿出严肃的态度来对待，至少在面对媒体时千万不能说漏嘴。  
说到“不能说漏嘴”的时候大家都看向了本田，本田抗议：“喂！我只是嗓门比较大又不是嘴比较大容易漏风？！”  
御伽又开启嘲讽模式：“我也觉得不用担心，反正采访也轮不到你这个替补。”  
舞好不容易才凭借主教练的威严维持住了秩序：“我们在讲很严肃的事情，你们不要破坏气氛！”  
卡莉最后再次强调了一遍：“海马主席和城之内的事情只需要大家保持沉默到明年休赛期就好，不过在此期间希望大家千万保持谨慎。”  
貘良举手问道：“为什么是明年休赛期？”  
卡莉与舞和杏子交换了一个眼神，又看了城之内一眼：“到明年城之内就可以重新申请劳工签证，因此我们预计到明年夏休期他就可以解除跟海马主席的婚姻关系了。”

散会之后本田搭上了城之内的肩膀：“其实我觉得你跟主席现在这样就挺好的，说不定到明年你们都不用离婚了。”  
准备加练的城之内把他扒开，开始调整护腿板。  
本田又说：“啊不过要一直瞒着也挺累的，或者你们早点离婚也挺好的？”  
“你们到底是想我离婚还是想我不离婚，能不能选一个？”  
“说实话我很纠结。要不这样，你选一个，我选另一个就行。”  
城之内沉默了一会儿：“……那我当然是选早点离婚了！都说了我们没什么！”  
本田说：“你确定吗？真的要选这个吗？你不觉得另外一个选项看起来——”  
“又不是在抽鬼牌，你以为你这么说我就会改变主意吗？”  
“好吧。那我就选祝你们以后幸福快乐地生活在一起好了。”  
“不用了谢谢。”  
城之内冷漠地关上了自己的衣柜。

在球场完成了自己的训练项目之后，城之内按照惯例在训练场角落的小门旁边跟海马会合，两人一起出发前往停车场。  
冬天正在靠近，夜色也落得更早，此时天已经彻底黑了下来，在海马锁上训练场的门关上灯之后只剩稀稀落落的路灯提供照明。  
路灯的光线之下，连海马的白色长风衣也染上了温柔的暖黄色。  
城之内摇了摇头，试图把错觉甩掉：“喂，海马。”  
海马瞥了他一眼，表示自己在听。  
“我们现在，就只是室友关系吧？”  
“你忘了我还是你的主席。”  
“那再加上同事关系？”  
“谁跟你是同事？我是你的上司。”  
“但就只是这样，没有别的了，对吧？”  
海马的脚步顿了顿，好像一瞬间被什么东西的影子绊住了一样。  
好一会儿之后他才回答：“虽然我并不想跟你意见一致，不过就是这样。没有别的。”  
城之内继续说：“然后明年夏休等我能重新申请签证的时候就离婚，对吧？”  
“……不然呢？”  
“呃，没什么。这样就好。……不过要等到明年6月这么久啊！我都快等不及了。”  
“看来你的耐心跟你的大脑容量一样少。”  
“你说什么？！”  
从训练场到停车场短短的一段路，他们却好象走了很久。在他们身后，一盏路灯闪了闪，无声息地熄灭了。


	6. 消失

第十轮联赛预定在10月25日，周六举行。  
走出赛季初的低谷期后，BEWD又是拿出了四胜一平五场比赛不败的豪迈战绩，此时已经回到了积分榜第六位的位置。  
这一轮的对手是排名第五的队伍，只要赢下这场比赛BEWD就能来到第三位，距离甲级联赛的席位将仅有一步之遥。

而在紧张备战之余，城之内还要抽时间去一趟杂志社。他在第五轮联赛中的倒钩进球被票选为当月最佳进球，也因此收到了新童实野一家颇有影响力的杂志《决斗者》的邀请，为他们拍摄本月的杂志封面并且接受专访。  
自从那天晚上聊完了天，海马的态度就很奇怪，不搭理他的次数也陡然增加了。  
不是说意见一致达成共识了吗？不知道这人又是哪根筋搭错了。虽然这么想着，但城之内倒也没有特别在意这个问题。  
直到他走出大门。  
……他错了，他应该在意一下的。  
发现门前空空如也、原本应该停在那里等他的车子不见踪影的时候，城之内才终于后知后觉地意识到他可能真的哪里做得不对，以及，他可能要迟到了！  
海马家所在的高级住宅区距离训练场比较近，距离位于市中心的杂志社则有一段距离。即使他的自行车没被没收，骑车也是来不及的。  
怎么办？

“不能再快点吗？”  
城之内又看了一眼时间。  
杏子在一个黄灯前踩了刹车，头也没回：“我需要提醒你一下，我是俱乐部的秘书，不是你的司机。答案是不能。”  
“我快迟到了！”  
“那是你的问题，不是我的。要不是我正好离得近，你今天就得走着去杂志社了，知足吧。”  
“我、我这不是，海马今天不知道发什么神经不管我死活了吗。”  
“对哦，你最近都是坐他的车来着。所以今天你不去训练场、不跟他顺路，他就不管你了？”  
“这倒不是。海马今天是要去机场接圭平，呃，就是他弟弟。他最近不是要过生日吗，圭平就提前一周过来给他庆祝生日了。”  
“既然你都知道，那怎么不提前叫好车？”  
“因为平时就算我们不顺路他也会载我……”  
红灯过去，车子缓缓地再次启动，杏子问：“你们吵架了？”  
立刻被城之内否定：“没有！”  
杏子敏锐地指出：“你答太快了。这是心里有鬼的表现。”  
城之内沉默了。  
好一会儿之后他终于再次开口：“其实真的没有吵架。不过我也不知道他为什么就生气了。”  
“你跟他说了什么？”  
“我问他我们是不是只是室友、上下级关系，他说是。然后我问他是不是明年我们就会离婚了，他说是。然后我说我都要等不及了。然后我们就没说过话了。大概就是这样了。”  
“……”  
要不是正在开车腾不出手，杏子可能会捂脸叹气，或者直接给城之内一个肘击。  
“怎么了？”  
杏子非常肯定地说：“是你不对。”  
“可我说的不都是事实吗？！而且他也都同意了！”  
杏子的语气充满了绝望：“他也有问题，但主要还是你的问题。”  
“所以到底哪里有问题！”  
杏子没有直接回答他的问题，而是换了个角度问：“如果你现在马上就能更新签证，不再需要跟他的伴侣关系，你会立刻跟他离婚吗？”  
“那当然是离啊。”  
“你很讨厌他吗？”  
城之内这一次认真地思考了一下：“他好像确实很讨人厌。”  
“‘他很讨厌’跟‘我讨厌他’是两种完全不同的答案。重新回答。”  
“那、那就是，吧……”  
“你讨厌他到根本不想看见他？”  
“倒也不至于。”  
“既然你也没有这么讨厌他，那为什么要跟他说这种话？”  
“呃。”  
“最后一个问题。如果海马告诉你他很讨厌你，根本不想看到你，如果不是为了你的合法居留他会立刻跟你离婚并把你赶出他的屋子，你会怎么想？不用回答我，你自己想想吧。”  
旁敲侧击就到这里，接下来的时间留给城之内用来思考。在沉默中，他们到达了目的地。杏子把城之内赶了下车，城之内挥手喊着“谢啦”，拿出了他冲刺的速度跑进了大楼。  
看着他的背影，她叹了一口气。  
“我是俱乐部秘书，不是你们的情感咨询师来着。”

多亏了杏子，城之内没有迟到。杂志社的前台确认了他的身份之后没等几分钟，就有人领他前往了化妆室。  
坐在椅子上乖乖等待化妆师在他脸上涂涂抹抹时，对方跟他聊起了天。  
“城之内先生你皮肤很好哦！”  
“也还行吧哈哈。”  
“我是你的球迷！一会儿可以给我签名吗？”  
“可以啊。”  
“BEWD最近状态好棒，这个赛季一定可以成功升级的！”  
“谢谢。”  
“啊，对了。最近有好多关于你的妹妹以及海马主席在一起的消息，是真的吗？”  
“他们不是那种关系。呃，我想他们其实根本没有什么关系……那天其实是他们第一次见面。”  
化妆师笑起来，夸张地捂着心口做出一副放下心来的样子：“太好了，也就是说我还有机会对吧？”  
她的玩笑完全没有起到放松气氛的作用。听到她的话，城之内只是勉强附和着笑了笑。  
——你刚刚还说你是我的球迷！而且对不起，你没有机会了！他已经结婚了！  
当然这个回答他也只能在心里想一想。  
杏子问他的问题他已经有了答案：一想到海马可能真的很讨厌他，他就有些难过——不是错过进球输掉比赛的悔恨不甘，不是被迫与静香分开时的撕心裂肺，而是更细小、更苦涩的难过，就像是空气忽然稀薄了下来一样。他不知道海马怎么想，海马看起来并不是那种会因为被人讨厌而难受的人……但，说出这种话来，好吧，确实是他不对。不过也就是这样了，让他们原本似乎有些恶劣的关系回温到不那么恶劣，这就是他所应该做的、应该在意的事情的极限了；海马以后会跟谁在一起并不属于这个范畴、并不是他有资格关心的事情，毕竟他跟海马的婚姻关系并不是真的，他们只是被签证绑在了一起，而他只是个霸占着海马濑人伴侣的名头的、甚至见不得人的抢劫犯。  
“城之内先生？您看这样可以吗？”  
化妆师的声音将他的思绪拉了回来。  
他看着镜子里的自己叹了一口气。  
“对、对不起！不满意的话我可以重新设计一下。”  
这才回过神来的城之内赶紧阻止了她：“不不不，挺好的我很满意！”  
在他反复解释和坚持之下，化妆师才总算相信他并没有不满。  
他尽力把海马在自己脑海中的身影叠了叠，塞进了暂时不会打扰到他的地方，然后专心致志地前往摄影棚开始了拍摄任务。

+++

下午的训练城之内准时归队。

舞推开更衣室的门走了进去。  
然后被已经穿好了训练服整整齐齐站成了两拨的球员吓了一跳：“怎么了这是？”  
身为队长的亚图姆解释了一下情况：“海马的生日快要到了。我们在讨论城之内应不应该单独给他送礼物。”  
以往海马的生日礼物都是由舞和亚图姆代表球队全员送出，并不需要球员自己准备些什么。但是今年至少对城之内来说情况就不太一样了。他跟海马已经不再是单纯的主席与球员关系，再混在球队的名义之下送礼物就不太好了——或者至少这个问题相当有讨论的余地。  
本田指着更衣室中央、将整个房间一分为二的长凳：“认为他不用单独送一份礼物的话，来我们这边。认为需要的话去那边！”  
舞看了看两边。认为城之内需要送礼一派以队长亚图姆和游戏为代表，而认为不需要的一边则是刚从杂志社赶回来参加训练的城之内本人带头。  
她说：“……我明白了。不过至少给我一点思考的时间吧？或者你们有什么理由也可以说一说？”  
“好。那我们就来讲一讲理由。”  
本田不知道从哪里摸出了一个哨子吹了一下，双方以最中间的长凳为分割线，泾渭分明，开始了辩论，整个更衣室充斥着火药味。  
游戏第一个代表正方发言：“首先，虽然你们的婚姻关系并不是真的，但相处了这么久真的一点感情都没有吗？而且就算不从伴侣的角度考虑，你们也是同居快三个月的室友，给室友送生日礼物难道不应该吗？其次，之前的比赛也是多亏了他静香才能去球场见你，送一份礼物也可以表达感谢。最后，你们最近不是吵架了吗？这是个很好的和好的机会，不好好把握住怎么行。”  
（城之内：“我们没有吵架。”游戏：“你们有。”）  
亚图姆：“我认为游戏说得很对。”  
以正副队长为代表的正方的论点由游戏一人陈述完毕，接下来是反方发表意见。  
悲观主义代表貘良：“感觉海马主席会把不喜欢的礼物扔掉。礼物太可怜了，还是不送了吧。”  
实用主义代表克罗：“我觉得可以让城之内代表全队送礼物，一举两得。就不用麻烦队长了。”  
钢铁直男代表游星：“比赛胜利就是最好的礼物。”  
舞思考了好一会儿，最后默默地加入了亚图姆和游戏的送礼物阵营。  
本田清点完了人数，幸灾乐祸地看向城之内：“你可以从现在开始思考要送什么礼物给主席大人了。”  
在城之内的哀嚎声中，舞走出队列清了清嗓子、拍了拍手：“好了。那么今天的分组对抗比赛就按照这个分组进行吧。现在，都到训练场上去！一分钟后我要看到你们都开始热身。”

“城之内！”  
围栏外一个有些陌生的年轻声音喊着。  
训练时间已经结束，现在是城之内的加练时间，大多数工作人员应该已经离开了训练场。城之内抹掉额头和脸上的汗水，看向围栏。  
那人朝他挥着手，而凭借他身边的白色风衣的人的身影城之内毫不费力地确认了他的身份：“圭平？”  
平时他回到家的时间跟圭平在寄宿学校结束晚自习的时间几乎是同步的，因此两人经常在游戏里组队。不过，这还是他们第一次在现实里见上面。圭平的样子跟他想象中的差不多，活泼又懂事，跟海马……跟海马一点都不像！城之内又看了一眼圭平身边的海马之后下了结论。

跟海马兄弟两人一起坐车回到了家的时候城之内松了一口气：大概是看在圭平的面子上海马才勉为其难地让他上了车；虽然一路上海马似乎都没有打算跟他说话，但他总算不至于因为没有交通工具被扔在训练场了。  
圭平的行李不多。他在这里有自己的房间，而且他不在这里的期间家政工也会定期来打扫、添置更换日用品，倒也不需要带太多东西。其实在城之内刚搬进来时打扫房间本来是海马扔给他的工作之一，但后来没几天海马就以“你连地都扫不干净”为由重新选择了聘用家政工。  
BEWD出动了全队力量才阻止了想去跟海马理论的城之内。“他还嫌我衣服都洗不干净？！我不就只是把衣服扔进洗衣机吗，他怎么不去开除他家洗衣机啊？”“行了行了，不用做家务不好吗你要知足……”  
整理好了自己的行李，圭平很快抱着一颗皮球跑了出来，找到了城之内。  
“我看了第五轮比赛的转播！你的那个倒钩！超帅的！能不能教我啊？”  
“对吧！当然可以！”  
城之内接过了皮球，举到一个差不多的高度后示意着：“就像这样！先根据跟球门的角度选好站位就可以了。”  
“选好站位之后呢？”  
“跳起来然后踢中！就可以了。”  
“就是跳起来踢中的这个过程我不太懂……”  
城之内挠了挠头：“这个确实有点难解释。”  
“不如你示范一下？”  
不过提出这个要求的圭平很快在左右打量了一下之后意识到了问题：虽然客厅的空间是很宽敞，但木质的地板以及充斥了视野的各类障碍物显然并不适合用来示范这样高难度的动作。  
不过圭平很快又想到了一个主意：“那我们去花园吧！”  
海马家的花园里确实有一块面积颇大的观赏用草坪，跟花园里的其他花花草草一起由园丁负责打理。  
城之内和圭平两人一起敲响了海马书房的门，准备要到他的许可。  
在两双写满了期待的眼睛的殷切注视之下，海马冷着一张脸说了“去吧”，而后也起身跟着他们一起去了花园。  
一个是他的弟弟一个是俱乐部的重要资产，没人监督出事了怎么办？海马已经在心里找好了理由。  
同时他又想到，花园的草坪就只是一块草坪而已，既没有球门也没有足够高的护栏，并不算是非常理想的训练场地，确实不太方便。明天就让人来改建花园好了：先要架设好围栏；球门框和球网应该选什么尺寸？；最近天黑得早，不能光靠街灯和室内漏过去的光线，照明设施也要考虑……  
这个计划只有一个（已经被海马忽略不计了的）受害者。不仅精心打理的草坪被踩得一塌糊涂，自己还即将被解雇，不知明天来到海马宅工作的可怜园丁要怎样面对这样的惨淡一日……

+++

虽然不能说是吵架，但海马确实有那么一段时间看到城之内的脸就很生气。  
他甚至并不知道自己到底在气什么——他拒绝思考这个问题。在坚持了两天加一晚“不跟庸才讲话，不理会他”原则以及故意“忘记”替城之内安排去杂志社的车之后，圭平的到来勉强转移了一些他的注意力。  
第二天的训练，圭平也坐上了车跟海马和城之内一起前往训练场。海马一路上依然没怎么跟城之内讲话，直到到达训练基地的停车场。  
透过后视镜看着城之内打开车门一条腿准备往外迈又犹豫着缩了回来，海马十分勉强地主动开口了：“怎么了？”  
城之内指了指车窗外：“好、好多人……”  
海马将目光投向车窗。不等他看清，车外的尖叫声已经明白无误地揭示了眼下的状况。  
“城之内！！！”  
“啊啊啊！是克也！看我看我！”  
“可以给我签名吗！”  
“跟我合影吧！”  
隔着车窗还能听到有的球迷嘀嘀咕咕交头接耳。  
“这是城之内的车吗？他看起来哪有这么有钱？之前不都还是骑自行车的吗？”  
“不会错的啦，之前的比赛他就是坐这辆车走的。”  
在训练场遇到球迷并不是什么新鲜事，但今天的人数着实是多了一些，一向喜欢跟球迷互动的城之内的表情也十分僵硬，不过最后他还是整了整表情、深呼吸，然后下了车。  
尖叫声立刻高了十个分贝。球迷为他让出了一条狭窄的通道，但这就是他们仅存的理智了；无数双手伸到他的面前，举着手机、球衣或者签名笔，期待着自己能够足够幸运受到偶像的青睐。  
但下一秒，热闹的人群的温度就忽然降至了冰点——海马此时也走下了副驾驶座。  
原本因为蹲守到了城之内而兴奋的球迷全都愣住了。一方面是因为没有人猜到这辆车的车主竟然是主席，另一方面则是海马本人自带的生人勿进气场实在太过强大。正准备粉丝服务的城之内也愣住了，显然是没想到主席大人这么好用。他随手给距离自己最近的一名球迷签了名，又合了两张影，然后让出位置让圭平也下了车。海马的目光逐一扫过城之内、圭平和堆在他们身边的球迷，而后转过头，直接往出口走去。  
堵在车边的球迷们让出了一条路，大气不敢出地目送着三人离开了停车场。  
海马走在最前，充当开路者。  
大帮被掐了音一般的球迷很快就被他们甩在了身后。海马并没有回头去看，他并不关心这些人是打算默默离开还是打算继续蹲守别的球员。  
距离停车场的出口仅有几步的距离。  
他忽然听到了一声异样的、大约是轮胎与地面摩擦的声音，还未等他回头，有人忽然一把扯住了他的胳膊把他拉到了一边，力道大到他甚至一瞬间没能挣脱！  
——城之内！  
拉住他的人是城之内。就在他斜后方一辆灰色的面包车忽然启动、差点就要撞上他的时候，城之内把他拉了回来。  
在险些撞到人之后面包车一个急刹车停下了，圭平已经冲到了他跟前：“哥哥！你没事吧！”  
“我没事。”  
安抚了紧张得不行的圭平，海马看向眼前的面包车。  
车主此时也终于下了车，绕过车头走了过来。在看清差点被他撞的人是海马之后他握在手里的手机都被吓掉了：“海、海马社长！对对对对对不起！”  
海马皱着眉，努力回忆了一下俱乐部的人员构成，确定了这是一张生面孔：“你是谁？”  
“对不起！对不起！！！”  
对方似乎已经惊慌到听不到他在说什么了，没有回答问题而是捡起手机颤抖着想要叫救护车或者拨什么别的号码。海马在车身上看到了一个建筑公司的标识，想起来这大约是训练场扩建计划立项时联系过的公司之一。  
海马冷冷地看了他一眼：“救护车就不用了。让开，不要让我再看见你。”  
手忙脚乱差一点再次把手机摔出去的司机一边点头一边飞快溜上了车，头也不回迅速开车离开了停车场。  
站在海马身边充当了一分钟凶恶跟班的城之内和圭平目送着面包车肇事逃逸一般开走后，又把目光转回了海马身上。  
看什么，我没事。海马想着，抬脚想走时，却忽然发现城之内拉着他的手仍然没有放下。  
海马的目光落回到他的手臂上。刚刚城之内拉他的那一把非常用力，几乎让他怀疑自己的肩膀会脱臼；而后甚至在他跟司机讲话时也一直没有松手，就好像做好了准备，如果再发生什么意外他也能第一时间把他拉开一样。  
……庸才的脑回路真是难以理解。那一晚的对话，还有此刻城之内拉住他的手都让他无比困惑。  
他下意识地看向城之内——他们的视线撞上了。两人都愣了一瞬，然后又同时迅速移开了目光。  
海马拍开了城之内的手，用力抽回了自己的手臂：“圭平，走了。”  
城之内小跑了两步跟上了他们，同时抱怨着：“喂！我刚刚好歹救了你一命吧，连句‘谢谢’都没有的吗？”

一日的训练完毕，明天就是比赛日，不打算加练的城之内正准备收拾东西回去，却被舞叫去了主席办公室。  
“怎么了？”  
他推门走了进去，发现办公室内除了海马和杏子，还有卡莉。  
杏子指了指办公桌旁边的一张椅子，城之内不明所以地坐了下来，然后看了看离他距离不到一米的海马又把椅子往外挪了挪。  
新闻官严肃地推了推眼镜，举起自己的手机，指了指屏幕上的画面。  
现在还没到晚报刊发的时间，劲爆的事件以网页新闻的形式占领了头条：《BEWD将帅不和？！主席与前锋停车场爆发争吵》配图是停车场里的海马和城之内，正好是海马表情不善开城之内的手的一幕。由于角度问题，圭平恰好被城之内和他身边的一辆车挡住了。不过哪怕圭平没有被挡住，这张照片也具有足够的误导性了。往下滑，编写新闻的记者先是绘声绘色地描写了两人起争执的场景，然后又半真半假地联系了一下海马与城之内妹妹的恋情，最后表达了一通对明天比赛的忧虑。  
两人看完了整篇新闻，卡莉放下手机，居高临下地看着他们：“请你们解释一下。”  
海马没有说话。他是海马濑人，他从不跟人解释。  
城之内大致讲了讲早上在停车场发生的先是被大批球迷包围然后又是海马差点被车撞的两件事故。  
他最后总结了一下：“这都什么啊，也太能编了吧？他们怎么不放我们前一秒钟还牵着手的照片啊？”  
卡莉的眼镜闪了闪。她重复了一下他话里的关键词：“……牵手？”  
海马纠正了一下这个说法：“是他拉着我不放。”  
沉默了一会儿后，卡莉长长地、长长地叹了一口气：“不是说过让你们谨慎一点不要搞出什么大新闻吗？静香的事情都还没解决完，现在我们又上八卦头条了。”  
城之内努力辩解：“真的是意外！而且情况紧急嘛。”  
杏子也安慰她：“而且至少吵架上头条比他们手牵手上头条好多了。”  
光是想象了一下这个场景，卡莉就头疼了起来：“确实。按你们的说法当时停车场人很多，不知道照片是谁拍的、怎么传出去的、为什么会被曲解成这样……希望那人是没有拍到在这之前的照片吧。”  
城之内小声嘀咕着：“牵个手又不是什么大不了的事。”  
被卡莉和杏子同时瞪了一眼之后他乖乖闭嘴了。杏子说：“在球场上你们抱来抱去也就算了，场下你最好注意一点。”  
而海马则一直眉头紧锁。  
在这场小型会议结束之后，他让矶野再派了几个保镖、吩咐他去调查一下早上那辆面包车所属公司的背景以及车牌，最后又强调了一下尤其要注意圭平的安全。

接下来的时间并没有发生别的意外，直到比赛日当天。

+++

10月25日，比赛日。  
一大早起床之后，海马很快收获了圭平的“生日快乐”和礼物，一个他亲自设计的、画着青眼白龙的马克杯。  
海马带着他的生日礼物和圭平一起下楼去了厨房。  
在兄弟两人以同样的标准坐姿在餐桌边坐了好一会儿之后，圭平开口了：“哥哥，早饭……？”  
他打量了一下四周，就像是在期待能在厨房里找到一个神秘按钮，按一下就会有隐藏的机关自动端出一顿丰盛的早餐一样。  
海马皱起了眉。  
虽然是比赛日，但城之内还是会出于习惯早起晨跑，只不过会适当缩短距离节省一些体力，当作是热身。按照他们的作息，现在他早该晨跑完毕在厨房吃早饭了。此时他没有出现在厨房，海马感觉到了一丝不对劲。  
两人对视一眼之后，同时起身，圭平跟在海马身后，来到了二楼城之内的房间前。  
圭平敲了敲门：“城之内？你在吗？”  
没有回应。海马毫不客气地直接推开了门。  
——空的。被子在床上乱成一团；衣柜一边的门还开着；桌子上各种零零散散的小物件东倒西歪。床头柜上有一个包装过的礼盒，与房间内的其他陈设相比显得十分精致，但此刻他们已经无暇去关心它了。此刻对他们来说唯一有意义的信息是，城之内不在他的房间里。  
……他在哪里？海马的心沉了下去。


	7. 一次心跳

圭平拿出手机拨了城之内的号码。  
拨通的一瞬间他的眼睛亮了亮，但在一段时间无人接听之后他就被转入语音信箱，这一丝希望也破灭了。  
事情不太对劲。如果是有事离开，城之内不可能一声不吭就这么消失，比如跟队友聚餐时他不仅会跟他报告甚至还会婆婆妈妈地叮嘱他不要忘记吃饭，或者做好便当后放进冰箱并在冰箱门上给他贴字条。而如果是意外——什么样的意外会让他连电话都不接？更糟糕的可能性是，他不是不接电话，而是不能接电话……  
海马转身，大步离开了房间。  
圭平跟在他身后，搜刮着可能的、不那么可怕的失联原因：“也许城之内只是在路上遇到了什么事耽搁了。或者手机被野猫偷走了！之类的。或者、或者是在准备生日惊喜！”  
海马咬着牙，语气不善地说：“比赛日当天玩消失，他最好能找个足够正当的借口。”

上午9点17分。  
距离发现城之内失踪已经过去了1个小时11分钟；距离下午两点的比赛只剩不到5个小时。  
海马和圭平坐车沿着城之内常跑的路线绕了两圈，没有发现任何可能跟他的消失有关的可疑的人和物件。由于是周六，早起的人不多，他们逮住盘问的所有行人也都没有说出什么有用的线索。  
而此时保安团队终于带来了一个好消息：他们追查到了城之内手机的GPS信号。  
根据定位，城之内现在正在新童实野刚落成不久的高速通道代达罗斯上。这片区域是新童实野通向其他城市的一个重要枢纽，同时也因为其有些错综复杂的设计而成为了追求刺激的飙车党最喜欢的地方。  
不等海马下命令，负责开车的矶野已经立刻一脚刹车，在路上其他车子疯狂的鸣笛声中直接转了个方向，朝高速路疾驰而去。

上午10点07分。  
城之内的信号一直在移动，且速度不慢。他们用了将近半个小时的时间终于逼近了信号的来源。  
海马仔细观察了每一辆出现在他视野中的车。城之内可能在任何一辆车上，他没有放过任何一个微小的细节。  
他突然指挥道：“前面那辆货车。”  
矶野应了声是，方向盘一打，靠近了海马所指的那一辆车。他们本已做好对方不会配合的准备，却没料到那辆货车乖乖停下了。  
货车的司机是个一脸倦容的中年男人，穿着有些皱的衬衫和洗得发白的牛仔裤。他下车后十分紧张地看着他们：“你们干什么？”  
海马绕到了车后，打开了门。车厢内是杂乱的一大堆形状古怪、用途难辨的似乎是舞台道具的东西。  
“喂！你们——”  
圭平朝车厢里喊着：“城之内！”  
然而没有回音。他跳了上去，刨开一堆材质不明的道具：“城之内？你在吗？”  
司机继续徒劳地想阻止他们：“你们干什么？你们在找人吗？车厢里没有人。”  
货车的车厢没有多大，圭平很快就把所有道具都翻了一遍。除了桌椅门框楼梯和别的一些看上去就藏不住人的道具，最里面的架子上还挂着几件空荡荡的戏服，有着让人一眼看过去头皮发麻的效果。但如司机所说，确实没有人。  
海马看了一眼手机上显示的GPS定位，就在他们身边没错。  
忽然，他意识到了什么，绕着货车走了一圈，很快在车底位置发现了他的目标：胶带，还有被胶带贴住的什么东西。他用力一扯，手机落在他的手上，屏幕亮起，是一张横置的BEWD全队的合照。  
没错，这是城之内的手机。  
货车司机已经看呆了，手足无措地站在那里，说不出话来。  
“你认识这部手机吗？”  
司机摇了摇头。  
“那它的主人呢？你有见过吗？”  
司机摇头的幅度更大了：“我、我真的什么都不知道！”  
海马的耐心此时已经用尽了。这条线索的尽头是一条死路，他们被一台小小的手机耍得团团转，在这辆很大概率只是被卷入了事件的无辜货车身上浪费了太多的时间。  
矶野已经开始安排人继续对司机进行盘问。  
海马和圭平重新坐上了车。

上午10点15分。  
“好像有人打电话。”  
圭平说，指了指海马手上的城之内的手机。  
正准备挂断的海马在看到来电人之后改变了主意，接通了电话。  
舞的声音从听筒传来：“城之内？你还敢接电话？！集合时间已经过去15分钟了！”  
“城之内现在不在，而且今天的比赛他不能上场了。”  
“什么？！……等等，海马？！”  
“是我。”  
“发生什么了？城之内怎么了？受伤了吗？”  
“他失踪了。”  
“失踪？！”  
一阵杂音之后好几个声音同时响起来，听起来像是BEWD的现役队员发动了一场小型革命，从主教练手中抢到了手机。  
“失踪是怎么回事啊！”  
“什么时候的事情？”  
“报警了吗！”  
“找到线索了吗？”  
“城之内没事吧！”  
然后又是一阵杂音，舞的声音重新响起来，看来是她又从自己手下的球员手里夺回了手机，并且打开了免提好让所有人都能听到：“现在是什么情况？”  
“他早上出去晨跑然后失踪了。我们在一辆货车上找到了他的手机，但他人不在车上。我们目前正在排查监控，暂时没有别的线索。”  
听筒的另一端陷入了死寂。  
海马接着指示道：“你们按照原计划去球场。”  
遭到了球员的一致抗议：“我们也可以帮忙！找线索我们可能不太在行，但多一个人多一分力，也能尽快找到城之内——”  
“不行。不知道绑架城之内的人的目的如何，不排除你们也是他们的目标的可能。你们最好不要到处乱跑。”  
舞这一次站在了海马这边：“他是对的。要是你们当中的任何一人也遭遇危险……这个代价就太大了。”  
其他人还想反驳，被海马毫不留情地堵住了嘴：“我手下的所有人都去找城之内了，我可没有多余的人手还能派给你们当保镖。不想添乱就老老实实待在基地。”  
听筒的另一边陷入了沉默。理智上来说，不要添乱、让海马负责搜寻城之内的工作的确是最优选择，但感情上他们很难在队友仍然下落不明的情况下安心走上球场。  
好一会儿之后舞终于再次开口：“这场比赛，他在我的首发名单上。我的首发名单不是随意排出来的，也不想轻易变动。我需要他在下午两点钟出现在球场。  
“你要把他找回来，完好无损地带到我们这里。”  
“不用你说。”  
海马没再耽搁，挂断了电话。忙音响起，他不自觉地握紧了城之内的手机。

上午11点27分。  
监控室。  
在距离海马宅不远的一个镜头中，穿着黑色训练服的城之内跑了过去。然后他再也没有出现在其他画面中。海马看了一眼监控的时间，7点31分。  
操作员把在这前后一小时内经过的车辆都列入了监控名单。

下午12点02分。  
无机质的、单调的机械音回荡在监控室；无数镜头的画面让室内光怪陆离起来。所有人都屏息凝神，想从这些画面中找到有关城之内克也的蛛丝马迹。视频以倍速播放，快进的画面几乎让人产生时间在加速前行的错觉。  
然而，时间。  
时间是他们的另一个敌人，每一秒城之内遇到危险的可能性都在增加。  
圭平忽然叫了起来：“这辆车！”  
海马顺着他的目光看了过去，画面中那辆有些眼熟的灰色面包车让他脸色一变。虽然车牌不一样，车身上也没有建筑公司的标识，但这辆车跟昨天早上在训练场停车场差点撞上他的那一辆很像。仔细一看，车体上的胶痕也与他印象里的标识的痕迹相符。  
“锁定这辆车。”  
很快，他们在另几处监控画面中发现了这辆车的踪影。调取城之内手机所经过的路线的信息对比，9点之前有几处重合，然后在距离海马家四公里左右的位置开始逐渐分开。  
海马眉头紧锁：“这辆车去往的方向？”  
圭平将地图缩小为全景。将拍摄到面包车的监控位置在地图上标示出来、拼凑出了一条路线之后，兄弟两人对视了一眼：“码头！”

下午12点41分。  
监控不断传回的消息证明了他们的猜测，对方的行进方向的确是朝向码头。  
经过这一段高速路，再过桥之后就是码头区。虽然目前仍然不清楚对方的目的如何，但一旦他们把人带去了码头的集装箱区或者带到了某艘船上就很难办了。  
圭平探出车窗，目光很快锁定了前方距离他们不远的面包车：“就在前面了！没错，就是那辆车！”  
海马把他揪了回来。司机矶野猛踩油门，一路超车前行，又是收获了一大堆不满的鸣笛。  
他们很快开到了几乎与面包车平行的位置。  
但突然，那辆车上传来一声枪响！  
与此同时，灰色面包车的运行轨迹也七扭八歪起来，并很快在一道尖锐的轮胎摩擦声中径直冲下了桥面！  
在周遭的尖叫惊呼还有圭平的“哥哥！”的喊声之中，海马跳下车，扔下风衣，跃入水中。

+++

一边晨跑一边演练着送礼物台词的城之内在拐过一个街角的时候忽然感觉有些不对劲。  
下一秒，一个人影从他身侧的阴影中闪了出来，用什么东西捂住了他的口鼻。在发出任何呼救声之前，他失去了意识。

醒来的时候他发现自己躺在，大概是某辆车的后座上？汽车正以略有些快的速度行驶着，不时的颠簸让他的背和肩膀生疼。  
然后他意识到自己的双手也被绑在了背后。  
很好，美好的一天从被绑架开始。  
城之内在后座上尽量不着痕迹地调整了一下姿势，让自己不那么难受。接着他试了试挣脱手上的绳子。  
——咦，好像有戏？不管绑架他的人是谁，他们的手法似乎不是非常专业，城之内觉得只要自己用力挣脱手上的绳索似乎问题不大。不过可能会闹出很大的动静来，让他们发现，所以现在他决定暂时不轻举妄动，假装自己还没有清醒。

车里除了他之外还有两个人。一路上他们都很沉默，直到车开到了海边。  
或者不是海边，但一定是离海很近的地方。也许他们的目的是码头？刚刚从昏迷中清醒过来不久，城之内的大脑已经开始高速、甚至是超负荷地运转了起来。  
前座的人对他的清醒毫无察觉，此时开始了一轮对话。  
“接下来的计划是什么来着？”  
“开快点，到码头。藏到集装箱那里就好了。他们一时半会儿找不到人的。”  
“这好像……跟我们原来计划的不一样。”  
“哪里不一样？！”  
“我们要带走的人不是海马圭平吗？”  
“你不是也看到了吗，那个小鬼身边的安保那么严密，根本没有机会下手。”  
“但这人跟海马有什么关系？”  
“好歹是他手下的球员，总不能不管吧？而且他们好像都是坐同一辆车去训练基地的，关系应该不错吧。”  
“那可是海马，真的会管别人死活吗？”  
“你就不能少说两句吗？我还要开车。”  
城之内想起来这个声音在哪里听过了：是那天在停车场差点撞上海马的司机！  
不过现在倒不是对他们绑架他的原因追根究底的时候，当务之急是要想办法逃脱。现在几点？不知道还能不能赶上今天的比赛。不对，希望已经有人发现他不见了吧……

风声更明显了。他们现在大概已经上了桥？城之内竖起耳朵，试图捕捉到更多的信息。  
在一段时间的沉默之后前座的二人再次开始了对话。  
“喂，你看后面那辆车好像有点眼熟。”  
“长得像的车多了去了。你别影响我开车。”  
“但是这个好像，是海马社长的车。”  
“什么？！……好像、好像真的是。”  
“你不是也在他们俱乐部的停车场见过吗？‘好像’？这就是海马的车没错。”  
“可能、可能只是恰好路过吧，哈哈哈……”  
一阵尴尬的沉默之后，司机狠狠踩下了油门。

有破绽！机会来了！  
在司机加速的一瞬间，城之内挣脱了绑住他的绳子，挤到了前排。  
既然海马就在后面，那么他只要逼他们停车就好，剩下的交给海马应该没问题吧！  
“你、你不要乱动。”  
副驾驶座的人忽然摸出了一样东西，对准了城之内。  
——一把枪。  
黑色，小巧，但致命的东西。  
城之内立刻缩回后座举起双手，表示自己不会乱动。  
原本正和城之内搏斗争抢方向盘的司机也忘记了自己的任务，惊恐地贴紧了车门，努力想把自己挤到离枪口更远的地方：“你、你干什么啊！你怎么会有这种东西啊！”  
副驾驶的人吼道：“你闭嘴，计划得好好的你都执行不了，还是我来搞定好了！”  
“喂，把人弄死可不在我们计划里。”  
“都说了让你闭嘴了，我知道！你好好开你的车——”  
趁着前座二人吵架分神的一瞬间，城之内抓住了方向盘。  
砰！  
第二只靴子落地。枪声响起，不过子弹擦过座椅击碎了后座的玻璃，并没有伤到人。城之内的汗毛都竖了起来，只好松手退回了后座，让这个示警意味的行为起到了应有的作用。  
回过神来的司机最终赢过了顾忌着枪口的城之内，重新掌控了方向盘。  
但是晚了，汽车在方向盘争夺战中跑出了一条诡异的线路，并最终撞开桥边的护栏，冲下了桥面，就连胜者司机也只能眼睁睁地随着车子一起落入了水中。  
对于城之内来说，好消息是，副驾驶手上的枪在下落过程中脱手，落到了不知道哪里，他暂时不用担心再被这样武器指着脑袋了；而坏消息是，他好像……  
被卡住了。  
在落水时遭遇冲击的车体似乎有些变形，他的腿被卡在了座椅的缝隙中无法动弹。  
前座的两人已经脱身，此时甚至可能已经上岸了。他能听到由远及近的警笛的鸣响，即使在水中这声音并不真切。就只需要摆脱这该死的座椅，一切就会回到正轨了，他大概还能赶上下午的比赛，不知道舞他们现在怎样，还会把他放上今天比赛的名单吗……  
他的挣扎让氧气消耗得更快了。在徒劳的努力了不知多久之后，他仍然没能挣脱，大脑、肺、在水中生疼的眼睛都发出了疯狂的抗议。  
到此为止了吗？  
在已经有些模糊发亮的视野中，一个有些眼熟的身影落了下来，降临到这辆被遗弃在水底的车上，像一只罕见的黑色水鸟翩然飞至。他眨了眨眼，发现那不是幻觉。  
是海马。  
海马扒开了有些变形的车门（他哪来那么大力气？城之内分心想道。）想把他拉出来，城之内摇摇头，指了指自己的腿和座椅，示意他是被卡住了。海马于是也钻进了车里。  
两人合力，费了一些力气之后勉强搬开了碍事的座椅。城之内挣脱了出来，他们开始向水面移动。  
所有空气都抛弃了他，肺在收缩，耳鸣像是遥远的尖叫。到达水面的过程比他想象中还要漫长，只有身边那个黑色的身影才让他有切切实实的、他在上浮的感觉。  
终于，他们浮出了水面。  
城之内大口地呼吸着，他从没觉得海边有些腥咸的空气这么美味过。  
缺氧让他的身体有些麻木，但他最终还是勉强游到了岸边，躺在一片淤泥上大口喘着气。  
“起来。”  
海马站在距离他头顶不远处的地面上，俯视着他。  
城之内赖在地上不想动了，海水一下一下拍打着他的腿：“我再躺会儿。动不了了。”  
“还以为你只有体力好这个优点，没想到体力也这么差。”  
“你说什么？！”  
被海马毫不客气地嘲讽了一句，城之内立刻觉得自己浑身又充满了力量！他噌的一下从地上弹了起来，但立刻就因为脚步不稳、地面不平整差点再次摔下去。  
他没有摔下去。  
取代地面的是温暖的、人类的肢体；海马接住了他。  
那是一个短暂的、湿淋淋的、力道大到不可思议的拥抱。在城之内意识到这是个拥抱之前，海马就松开了手，不着痕迹地放任城之内自己站稳了脚跟。  
城之内挠了挠后脑勺：“我想我该跟你说声谢谢？毕竟不像某人，我是很懂礼貌的，受到帮助之后会道谢。”  
海马冷哼了一声没有接话，目光却落到了他脸上。  
城之内不明所以地摸了摸自己的脸。手指上有些淡红色的痕迹，大概是被海水稀释了一些的血，但并不多，伤口的状况看来并不是很严重。之前没有注意，现在开始忽然有些刺痛起来。他下意识地用指肚抹掉了渗出来的血迹：“可能是碎掉的车窗玻璃划到了，没事。”  
海马看起来非常不爽，但此时圭平已经带着救援团队赶了过来。

面包车的司机和副驾驶两人一上岸就被包围，没有了别的武器和筹码，他们也做不出任何有效的垂死挣扎，此刻已经被押上了警车等待进一步的处置。  
等在岸上的圭平一眼就看见了浮出水面的海马和城之内。他一边指挥着救援，一边也拎着刚刚被海马扔到一边的外衣跑了过去。  
“你们没事吧！”  
“没事。不用担心。”  
海马一边回答圭平的问题，一边接过了他递来的毛巾，也顺手甩给了城之内一条。  
虽然说是没事，圭平还是仔仔细细地把两人检查了一遍：“真的吓死我了。他们手里还有枪的！”  
“其实也不用太担心啦。这两个家伙好像也不是很专业的样子，我想他们其实也并不敢真的开枪伤人。而且我们掉进水里的时候那人手里的枪就不知道哪去了。”  
城之内说，想让圭平不要担心，但又被海马瞪了一眼。一边在心里嘀咕着“莫名其妙”一边决定现在暂时不要去触这个霉头，他乖乖闭上了嘴。  
圭平说：“那这里现在就先交给警察？我先跟游戏他们说一声。”  
“游戏还有舞他们知道这事儿吗？”  
“你没按时出现在训练场的时候他们就很担心了。然后他们给你打电话，但你的手机已经到我们手里了。哥哥接到电话，告诉了他们大概的情况。”  
一边说着，三人已经离开了水边，走向矶野停车的地方。  
圭平又看了一眼手表：“我们先去球场吧。比赛就快要开始了。”  
“对对对比赛！现在几点了？”  
“下午1点19分。比赛2点开始，时间稍微有点紧。”  
城之内在心里估算了一下：“40分钟去球场绰绰有余嘛。”  
“但你是在今天的首发名单上，去球场倒是来得及，换衣服踩场热身赛前握手之类的不能错过吧。”  
“等等，我在今天的首发名单上？！”  
海马看着他：“怎么，你不想踢？”  
“不是，就是，呃，还以为舞他们知道我失踪，今天的首发名单会换个替补上去……要是我赶不上回不去可怎么办，出场人员与名单不符会吃罚款的吧？”  
海马的目光就这么停在了城之内的脸上，让他本能地感到危险；他的语速比平常稍慢，语气听起来像是生气了又像是有些无奈：“你是觉得我付不起罚款吗？”  
“怎、怎么了！不用多给一笔罚款不是很好吗？”  
他们上了车。圭平递来几根能量棒，同时代替自家哥哥回答了这个问题：“都什么时候你还在担心什么罚款！知道你失踪我们都快吓死了，你的安全比什么罚款可重要多了。”  
城之内看了一眼身边的海马——他是实在想象不出海马“吓死了”的样子。  
然后他看着眼前的能量棒脸垮了下来：“就没有别的能吃的东西吗？”  
海马面无表情地拆开了自己的那一份：“没有。你也没有挑三拣四的资格。”  
“那有别的口味吗？”  
“还是没有。你可以少废话几句，多余的力气留到比赛再用。”

下午1点43分，BEWD主场。  
距离开赛仅有不到20分钟的时间，大批等待入场的观众在球场外排起了长队。  
检票员之一正在距离球场球员通道最近的入口处兢兢业业地安检、查票。忽然，一个身影从她面前晃了过去，在她能看清之前一气呵成地翻过护栏越过闸门飞进了球场。  
她连忙试图阻止：“喂、喂！你等等！”  
然而对方头也没回，只是喊了一句：“抱歉赶时间！”  
检票员慌张地掏出了对讲机正准备告诉安保组有人逃票，眼前却有人说：“不用了，让他进去。”  
她抬起头，看到了白色风衣和一丝不苟的褐发。  
“海马主席？”  
“是我。不用叫保安了。让他进去就行。”  
“好、好的。”  
于是检票员听从指令把对讲机收了回去。  
海马回过头，视线扫过身后的人群。在他冰冷的目光之下，看到有人翻进围栏蠢蠢欲动的大堆球迷立刻也规矩了，老老实实地继续检票入场，甚至队伍都整齐了许多。

+++

BEWD的主场更衣室内的气氛十分沉闷。  
貘良望了一眼更衣室门口：“城之内……还能赶上吗？”  
游戏一边帮亚图姆戴上了袖标，一边担忧地说：“希望他没事。”  
此时他们已经热身完毕，正在做赛前的最后准备。球场内的解说员似乎在念球员名单，在更衣室内也能隐隐约约听到球迷一波接一波的欢呼声。  
舞推开更衣室的门：“都准备好了吧？”  
“但是城之内他……”  
“他会来的。”  
在沉默中，球员们开始列队。  
砰！  
更衣室的门又一次被推开了，城之内冲了进来：“我来了！”  
迎接他的是队友惊喜的“城之内！”。  
城之内一边扔开了身上还没干透满是枯叶污泥的衣服，一边迅速换上了球衣：“我来了我来了，赶上了！”  
“到底发生了什么啊？”  
“说来话长比赛完了我再慢慢跟你们讲。”  
“你热身了吗？”  
“我一路跑过来也算是热身了吧一会儿再去场上蹦跶蹦跶！”  
球员们也终于松了一口气，列着队，脚步轻快地走进了球员通道。欢呼声越来越清晰，与球场内的鲜明色彩一起洒落到他们身上。

比赛开始。  
场内的观众大多数并不知道今天是海马主席的生日，也对城之内惊心动魄的码头之旅毫不知情，只一心为自己支持的队伍加油。  
开赛的哨声响起之后海马很快就离开了看台包厢。  
他的目的地是多媒体室。绑架城之内的两人已经被带去了警局，虽然调查和审讯暂时还没有结果，但从经验判断他们的确不是什么组织严密、筹划完备的犯罪团体，因此还有后招的可能性并不大；再加上球场的安保措施一向严密，事实上他并不需要太过担心。但他仍然前往了多媒体室——那里提供的多角度转播画面勉强可以算作球场监控的补充设施，他需要进一步确保球场以及球员的安全。

对手擅长防守，从场面上很难看出是己方的高压策略起到了效果还是对手达到了缩紧防线的目的。  
BEWD不断逼抢、进攻，但都没能形成十分有威胁的射门。  
时间一分一秒过去，上半场已经临近结束。  
此时BEWD又获得了一个距离底线不远的界外球。负责发球的貘良扫视了一圈，略微停顿了一会儿，然后突然向着一个无人的区域扔出了球——而游戏也在一瞬间加速朝着那个区域冲刺，盯防他的人反应不及瞬间已经被远远甩到了身后！  
亚图姆和马利克也同时出现在了距离禁区不远的位置。  
游戏毫不犹豫地传给了亚图姆。皮球在亚图姆、貘良和马利克三次精妙的触球之后来到了城之内脚下。接球后，他继续前冲，进入了禁区。  
一个绝佳的机会！  
对方的防守球员伸出手扯住了城之内的衣角，受力失去平衡的城之内无法再继续奔跑，摔倒在地。  
裁判没有漏看这一个足以给出点球判罚的犯规，但在他吹哨示意犯规之前，倒地的城之内顽强地完成了一次射门！  
皮球紧贴地面，擦过守门员的指尖，从门柱旁边滑入了球网中！

某个镜头适时地对准了城之内，给了他一个豪华近距离特写。  
城之内趴在地上，茫然地抬起头张望了一圈，看到跪在地上的守门员和他身后的皮球之时才终于确认自己进球了。  
他跳起来，跟跑来的队友一一击掌，然后找到了正对准他的摄像机，摆出了一个枪的手势，同时眯起一只眼睛，象征枪口的指尖一抬，对着镜头进行了一次射击。  
刚从地上爬起来，他脸上还沾着几根草，让这个帅气的庆祝动作显得有些傻。  
而且城之内大概还自己给这个射击配了个音，从画面上能看到他“piu！”的口型，但遗憾的是声音被现场观众兴奋的呐喊完全掩盖住了，在多媒体室的海马什么都没听到。  
他只捕捉到了一次心跳。  
扑通。  
海马按住了自己的心口——他当然没有中枪，但有那么一瞬间他几乎错觉有什么东西触到了他的心脏，就好像真的有一颗无形的子弹穿过屏幕击中了他的胸口，无声地炸裂开来，点燃了某种不知名的物质、填满了他的胸腔。  
那是一种神秘的物质，有着阳光的温度和羽毛的触感。  
是从什么时候开始的呢？  
不是在很多年以前他第一眼看到围栏对面的金发少年的时候；不是在晚会上对方把饮料洒了他一身的时候；不是在婚礼当天他湿淋淋落水狗一样出现在他家玄关的时候；不是他在渐黑的天色之下一次又一次练习着射门的时候；不是在看到他身上的疤痕的时候；不是在今天意识到他失踪的时候。  
而现在已经太晚了。烦躁、困惑、茫然、愤怒、担忧、喜悦，一切的情绪忽然都有了答案。  
看着屏幕上明亮到足以让人眩晕的笑容，海马不情愿却又无能为力地意识到——  
他恋爱了。

因为城之内的进球，BEWD以一球领先的优势结束上半场、进入了中场休息时间。  
而主教练舞却给出了下半场换下进球功臣的指示。  
城之内非常不甘心：“为什么啊！”  
舞直接打发他走了：“其实我们本来只需要你露个面的。让你踢完上半场已经冒了太大风险了。现在，去见队医。”  
“我没有受伤！”  
“这种话只有写在队医报告上才管用，你说是没用的。”  
本田帮腔道：“去吧去吧，又不是没有你我们就拿不下这场比赛了。”  
亚图姆和游戏看他的目光也充满了担忧——尤其是游戏，被他用这样的目光注视很容易让人产生罪恶感。队友没有一个站在他这边，城之内很快便妥协了。

走出更衣室，城之内意外地发现了海马的身影。  
“海马？你怎么在这里？”  
“我为什么不能在这里？”  
“不是只有比赛相关人员才能进来吗？”  
“你认为身为主席的我在多大程度上跟比赛相关？”  
“我觉得好像也不是很相关。”  
“但我是主席。”  
“……”  
城之内败了。  
海马先一步迈出了脚步，城之内跟在他后面，目的地是场内的队医办公室兼医疗室。  
走着走着，看着白风衣的衣角在眼前晃来晃去，城之内忽然想到了什么：“对了！生日快乐。差点忘了。”  
从一大清早开始就在演练这句话，但中途被人绑走接着又是赶着去球场然后又是比赛，此时他终于有机会实践自己的演练。  
“看来你的漏勺脑子也不是什么都会忘。”  
“看在今天你生日的份上我就不打人了。礼物、呃，礼物我没有带在身上，回去再给你吧。”  
城之内下意识地摸了摸口袋。不过他现在穿的是球衣，礼物当然没在他的口袋里。  
他们一路走着，很快就已经能隐隐闻到医疗室特有的消毒水的味道。

+++

在上半场起了个好头之后，BEWD以4-0毫无悬念地取得了胜利。  
在中场休息时间进行了一轮初步体检的城之内也由队医处理了几处小伤口，并且拿到了“没什么大问题”的赦令，很快在下半场回到了替补席，跟同在替补席的队友分享起了他的惊险一日。

赛后的记者会上有人问到了城之内那个倒地进球后的开枪的动作。  
“请问城之内克也的庆祝动作是什么意思呢？他是在向谁开枪吗？这个动作是否有一些激进？”  
舞笑了笑：“这个啊，你们还是去问他本人吧。”  
她大概能猜到这是城之内对绑架他的人的回应，不过这个答案就不能跟眼前的记者们分享了。  
而问这个问题的记者也十分无奈：城之内人也没来新闻发布会啊，能去哪里问他本人啊！

参加完新闻发布会，又进行了简短的赛后总结，也就到了散场回家的时候。  
正准备离开的城之内被亚图姆叫住了，然后被他和游戏合力塞了一个大盒子到手里。  
“这是什么？”  
游戏笑着回答：“BEWD特别定制版桌上足球。主席的生日礼物。”  
“海马的？那给我干什么？”  
这一次回答的是亚图姆：“由你去送。”  
“可你才是我们的队长啊。”  
“跟是不是队长没有关系，我们一致认为你是最合适的人选。”  
“我不这么认为？！”  
“少数服从多数。”  
城之内投降了：“好吧好吧。反正我也有份礼物要送，就当顺便。”  
游戏问：“对了，所以最后你选了什么当礼物？”  
城之内有些不好意思地挠了挠鼻子：“领带。其实是想选领结的，不过没有找到合适的，就选了领带。”  
游戏和亚图姆对视了一眼，选择了不再继续追问下去。  
他们三个是最后还留在这里的人，现在礼物也交接完毕，三人没有再多逗留。走在最后的亚图姆检查了电源、关灯、带上门之后，他们一起离开了休息室。


	8. 狂笑海马南瓜

两年前，BEWD一年一度的俱乐部慈善晚会。  
城之内站起身。他不太习惯西装——不如球衣舒适，穿着总觉得有些难以活动手脚、不太自在。  
他一边继续举着饮料跟游戏讲话，一边转身。  
“那我——”  
“抱歉！借过!”  
一名侍者举着满满的托盘摇摇晃晃从他身边匆忙经过，眼看就要撞到他。城之内优越的反射神经此时发挥了作用，让他敏捷地闪身躲开了。  
不过这个闪避并不完美。虽然他躲开了侍者，但仍然脚下不稳身形一歪，眼看就要摔倒在地——  
他没有摔下去。  
取代地面的是一套看起来就价值不菲的灰色礼服——城之内径直跌入了一个人的怀里。  
他下意识地抬起头，仰望着接住他的那个人。这一秒钟仿佛其他的一切都静止下来沉入深海，他们的目光对上了，光线暗淡暧昧，对方幽蓝色的眼睛却如浸水的珠宝明亮。  
当然，这只是非常短暂的一瞬间。下一刻他就被推开，并且他发现对方价值不菲的西礼服领结甚至皮鞋都已经被他的饮料污染了。  
“啊啊啊对不起！”  
他忙乱地扔掉了手里已经空掉的玻璃杯，开始四处找纸巾餐巾或者别的什么能抢救一下现在的场面的东西。  
“平衡这么差，就这样也能当前锋？该不会射门的时候也会摔吧？”  
城之内已经做好了被对方恶语相向的准备，但这个嘲讽的角度实在是出乎他的意料。  
他立刻反驳：“我射门的时候才不会摔，刚刚那只是个意外。”  
“最好是这样。”  
城之内觉得有些奇怪，但是他理亏在先也就没有多做理会，随手抓了几条餐巾带着那人去了洗手间。  
他尽力了，但效果甚微，对方衣服上的污渍仍然十分扎眼，就连灰色领结上的饮料痕迹也毫无消退的迹象。  
“呃，要不我赔你吧。”  
虽然城之内自己身上的黑色西装也是赞助商定制款，但那人的礼服显然跟他的不是一个档次，他盘算着这个月要还的父亲的欠款和工资，觉得自己应该不是负担不起……吧？  
对方对着镜子整了整自己的衣服和领结，眉头皱得很紧，看起来十分不爽：“不必了。”  
“可是——”  
“我说了不必。你可以回去了。”  
这什么态度啊！好吧那他就不管了。城之内扔下餐巾回到了自己的座位。  
他跟本田和御伽抱怨着：“那人谁啊？！这么拽？！”  
另两人都用震惊的眼神看着他：“你不认识他？”  
“我为什么会认识他？”  
还没等他得到回答，司仪已经走上了舞台，宣布晚会正式开始。  
“首先让我们有请主席海马濑人先生发言。”  
城之内给了本田一胳膊肘，小声说：“哦哦哦，是那个之前从来没露过面的神秘新任主席大人。”  
本田看他的目光充满了同情，他觉得很奇怪。  
然后他看到了走上台的，他们的主席。  
不、不是吧？  
此时已经换了一身衣服的主席大人在台上站定，扫视了一圈台下的人。不知是不是城之内的错觉，他的目光在他身上多停留了一秒。

+++

“海马！你醒了吗！”  
梦里属于酒会的醉人的、甜腻的空气消失了，海马在噪音中十分不爽地睁开眼。  
“能帮我拿条毛巾吗！”  
噪音还在继续。他打着呵欠下了床，非常勉为其难地去另一间卧室找了条毛巾，隔着浴室的门递到了城之内手里。  
“谢啦。”  
身材倒不错。海马想道，同时觉得刚从睡梦中浮出的大脑稍稍清醒了一些。  
他不知道城之内刚才在想什么：是刚起床还没彻底清醒头发乱糟糟的海马！比平时老是一脸不爽的海马可爱多了。

很快海马和圭平就坐在了餐桌前。这一次没有任何意外或者突发事件，城之内准时出现在了厨房。  
——圭平会在他们这里呆到万圣节。他跟海马一样脑子很好使，完全不用担心跟不上课业，再加上他KC副社长的地位，翘课多久也没人敢说什么。  
城之内忙前忙后地准备三人份的早餐，圭平也在一旁打下手帮忙递食材调味料厨房纸，最后就连海马也良心发现帮着拿了餐具和餐盘。  
端上桌的早餐是芝士薄煎饼配火腿和烟熏三文鱼，上面撒上了小葱，看起来让人非常有食欲。  
吃完了早饭，三人出发前往训练场。  
海马今天穿着灰色的西装，戴上了城之内送的淡蓝色的领带。  
“只是正好颜色很搭而已。”  
看到海马的领带，城之内一路上开心得像中了五百万大奖一样，即使海马泼冷水也没能把他的开心劲儿浇灭。

“所以绑架城之内的到底是什么人来着？”  
坐在车上，圭平问到了之前的事件。  
“没拿到BEWD训练场扩建计划竞标怀恨在心的建筑公司。”  
海马简介地概括了一下。  
“只是没拿到竞标而已，至于吗……”  
城之内瞥了一眼海马：“大概是某人态度太差，拒绝别人的时候讲了什么让人记恨的话吧。惹人讨厌可是他最擅长的事情了。”  
“哥哥哪有这样！”  
海马没有说话。  
他稍稍回忆了一下，好像确实是作出过“这种方案一文不值”“根本看不出设计师的思路，你们是在跟我玩猜谜吗？”之类的评价。当然，他并不觉得有什么问题，归根结底是对方心态过于脆弱，区区一次竞标失败就要报复，要说有什么问题，只能是他眼光太差，竟然会找到这种公司。只是，城之内的“讨厌”两个字微微刺中了他的心脏。

他们准时到达了训练场。

+++

午休过后，BEWD的球员在回球场之前先去了一趟媒体部的办公室。  
兼职球队宣传工作的卡莉解释了一下今天他们的任务：“是这样，马上要万圣节了，我们想拍摄一组万圣节主题的视频上传到官方网站和各个平台的官方频道上。内容很简单，在三分钟的时间内画一个万圣节南瓜。”  
本田捅了捅城之内：“我们可以给你画一个南瓜马车。”  
城之内捅了回去：“灰姑娘梗过不去了是吧？！”  
貘良举手：“不雕刻南瓜灯吗？”  
“要拿刀子太危险了。用纸笔比较安全。”  
本田说：“可我不会画画也不会设计。”  
“没关系的，只要画出来就可以了。”  
“但要是真的很难看怎么办？”  
卡莉推了推眼镜：“我们可以剪掉。”  
然后她环视了一圈：“还有别的问题吗？没有的话，为了方便录制我们先大概分一下组……”

城之内被带去了一个小房间。  
这个房间大概是临时被清理出来当作拍摄场地的，后方堆了一些杂物，前方有几台摄影机，正中央摆着画架和一张圆凳，旁边备好了各色的马克笔和蜡笔。  
“准备好了吗？”  
卡莉问道，在得到城之内肯定的答复后她离开房间，带上了门。  
城之内直觉有哪里不太对劲，不过还是认命地捡起了一支马克笔。  
虽然画画水平也就是小学生简笔画，但好歹脑子里已经有了大致思路，他先是画出了大概的南瓜的轮廓，然后是眼睛和嘴巴。  
他用褐色的马克笔给南瓜画了刘海，还顺便把南瓜头顶的瓜蒂也涂成了褐色。眼睛用了很亮的蓝色。  
唔，这个颜色其实不太像……不过是南瓜灯嘛！按理讲里面是有灯芯的，所以亮一点也好。城之内一边争分夺秒地涂色一边想道。  
屋子里没有计时工具，手机也没有带进来，他不知道现在已经过去了多久，只是心里估摸着三分钟时间大概快到了？快到了吧？  
啪。  
灯忽然熄灭了。  
停电了？城之内在黑暗里眨了眨眼。  
还没等他找到问题的根源，房间里忽然又微微亮起来。只是这一次照亮他视野的不是日光灯的白色，而是不知光源在何处的荧光般的绿色。  
背后传来了奇怪的沙沙声，像是夜间穿行于森林的某种野生动物踩在枯枝落叶上发出的声响。  
城之内僵硬地回过头。他的眼睛还没能适应骤变的光线，只看到了一块模糊的黑色、一张灰败干枯的脸和一双惨绿的灯泡一样的眼睛。在无风的室内鬼魂的衣袍飘动着，一点一点挪向他，把他逼到了画架和摄像机之后，然后是墙壁，最终城之内发现自己已经无路可逃。  
“啊啊啊啊你别过来啊啊啊！！！”  
“看、看到这个马克，不是，这个神奇魔力笔了吗！驱魔的！你再过来我就要用了啊！”  
“那这个！”  
鬼魂不为所动，城之内又抓起另一支笔，组合成了一个十字架形状：“恶灵退散恶灵退散！”  
“也没用吗！”  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊不要过来！”  
在惨叫声中他举起了自己的马克笔，恶狠狠地拔掉了笔帽，两手握住在空中胡乱挥舞着，准备作出最后的抗争。  
但他当然没有机会跟鬼魂进行搏斗——在他的阵地彻底沦陷之前，灯再一次亮了。白色的普通日光灯。  
面前的黑色怪物发出沉闷的笑声，取下面具和黑色的头巾，露出一颗毛茸茸的黑色脑袋。  
圭平笑得停不下来：“哈哈、哈哈哈哈！被我吓到了吧！你那是什么反应啊恶灵退散哈哈哈哈……”  
城之内毫不费力地弄清了状况。他扔下了手里的马克笔。  
“这是万圣节，又不是愚人节！”  
“但很好玩呀！我都等不及要去看录像了哈哈哈哈！”  
“给我剪掉！”  
圭平毫不在意他的威胁：“剪辑不是我负责，你凶我也没用的。”  
“可恶！”  
城之内垂头丧气地开始收拾刚刚被他碰落的各色画笔，圭平扯下了身上的黑色长袍，转到了画架的正面。  
他看着眼前这个褐色头发蓝色眼睛表情狰狞的南瓜陷入了沉思：“这个南瓜……”  
“这可是我的得意之作。我决定把它命名为《狂笑海马南瓜》。”  
城之内一边收拾着，一边自豪地向圭平介绍着自己的作品。  
圭平站远了一点，欣赏了一下这幅作品，然后他揭下了这张画，给下一组参与三分钟极限南瓜挑战的幸运球员留下一张空白的画纸。两人捡起面具和服装，又将室内的各种装置还原为无害的模样，最后一起走出了这间小黑屋。

+++

媒体部的效率很高，当天下午就拿出了万圣节小视频的成品。

视频开始播放。  
圭平出现在画面中央：“万圣节快乐！第一届BEWD万圣节南瓜设计大赛即将开始！”  
一行字幕出现在屏幕中央：万圣节南瓜设计大赛！（伪）  
圭平继续解说：“规则很简单，在三分钟的时间里设计一个万圣节南瓜……”  
然后画风一转，整个背景变得绿莹莹，画面中弹出了各式各样的Q版鬼怪，伴随着怪笑和尖叫之类的音效。圭平给自己戴上了一张拉长脸的白色面具：“然后他们会接受特别惊吓考验！”  
画面黑了下来，而后很快再次亮起。  
第一组受害者是杰克和克罗。  
这两人一边吵嘴一边手下不停迅速画完了南瓜。杰克的南瓜不知为何是金黄色；克罗的南瓜则是长出了翅膀。作画的过程被剪去，很快他们进入了节目的隐藏关卡，灯光罢工，黑暗里飘出了一个白色头巾白色长裙的女人。  
她捂着脸，断断续续地哭泣着。  
克罗已经跳了起来退到了墙角并且举起了不知从杂物间的哪里翻出来的角旗杆作为防御；而杰克……  
杰克走上前去，声音甚至有些柔和：“这位女士，你怎么了？你需要什么帮助吗？”  
镜头适时地给了一个克罗的特写：他满脸写着“WTF这是展示绅士风度的时候吗你倒是看看气氛啊！”。  
若有若无的哭声停止了，女人抬起头，眼角流下了黑色的泪水。  
她向前走了一步。  
……然后被自己的裙子绊倒了。  
杰克接住了她，认出了她的身份：“卡莉？”  
“杰克。”  
杰克拉住了她的手，两人含情脉脉地对视。  
BGM也在此时顺滑地插入，磁性女声在颇为复古的音乐中随性哼唱着“It happens to be true, I only want to be with you（恰好这是真的，我只想与你在一起）”，灯光也悄悄亮了起来，后期还十分应景地添上了粉红泡泡的特效……  
克罗在疑惑和“好像被闪光弹误伤了”的悲愤中默默地放下了角旗杆。  
第二组受害者是游星和布鲁诺。  
游星用一分钟就画完了一个完美万圣节南瓜，画工无可挑剔；布鲁诺的南瓜手里举着一个扳手。  
接着灯光转暗，一个身影从画架后方现出。  
布鲁诺先是下意识地把游星护到了身后，但在突然现身的、戴着帽子的鬼魂说出了他的第一句台词之后他眨了眨眼睛，把舞台留给了游星。  
“哈哈哈哈！我从地狱深处回来了！”  
游星（面无表情）：“鬼柳。”  
“哈哈哈！游星！接下我的挑战吧！”  
游星（面无表情）：“鬼柳！”  
“游星，这样子可是无法让我满足的！”  
游星（面无表情）：“鬼柳——！”  
在悲伤的BGM中故事戛然而止。  
第三组受害者是马利克和貘良。  
马利克画了一个天使南瓜和一个恶魔南瓜，而貘良的南瓜长了兔耳。  
画完了南瓜，还是一样的套路，灯光暗下来。但两人坐在黑暗中纹丝不动，完全没有被突发状况吓到。  
“咦？灯怎么熄了？我去开灯。”  
“麻烦你了。”  
走到了开关处的貘良遇到了房间里的第三人：“咦，你是谁？……不让我过去？那能麻烦你帮我开下灯吗？”  
马利克问道：“是谁？”  
“不认识，不过他不让我开灯……”  
最终这两人都完全没有被吓到。  
亚图姆、本田和御伽三人一组。  
如本田所说，他的画工的确不怎么样，也就是能看出来这是个南瓜的水准；御伽的南瓜跟他本人一样戴着骰子作为装饰品；亚图姆则是有着出人意料的绘画水平，在仅仅三分钟之内画出了一个完成度极高的逼真万圣节南瓜，连它眼睛里跳动的火焰都画了出来。  
三分钟时间到，灯灭，黑暗中一个戴着动物头套、举着铁锹的人缓缓抬起了头。  
本田和御伽都蹦起来缩到了房间后方，远离了那个头套人。  
而亚图姆却不为所动，甚至在戴头套的人看向他的时候露出了一个笑容。  
他的友好笑容并没有阻止对方脚步缓慢而沉重地走了过来。  
“啊啊啊啊啊！”  
本田和御伽二人组的尖叫声已经足以让戴耳机观看视频的人摘下耳机，很难说是这个头套人还是他们的尖叫更恐怖。  
亚图姆站起了身，迎向了头套人：“我不害怕。”  
“……”  
他走到了那人的面前，微微垂下头，目光落在对方身上，黑暗中杉石一般的紫色眼睛沉静而专注：“只要有你在，我永远都不会感到恐惧。”  
沉默了好几秒之后，头套人最终放弃了。一边向某个方向打着手势示意开灯，他一边摘下了头套：“你怎么知道是我？”  
亚图姆替游戏理了理摘下头套时被弄乱的头发，反问道：“我怎么会不知道是你？”  
游戏有些不好意思地别开了头：“我就说我不适合扮这种角色嘛。一眼就被你看穿了，根本吓不到人。”  
后方的本田和御伽：不不不，你超吓人的！不要这么不自信！  
在他们对话的时候，调皮的后期故技重施，在插入了一个面无表情站在角落的本田和御伽的特写之后切换回亚图姆和游戏含情脉脉对视的画面，并放起了BGM堆上了粉色泡泡。  
然后粉色泡泡里突然传来了凄厉的惨叫。镜头一转，挥舞着马克笔的城之内出现了。  
“啊啊啊啊你别过来啊啊啊！！！”  
“恶灵退散恶灵退散！”  
“啊啊啊啊！”  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
在城之内的惨叫声中，画面愉快地黑了下去。  
在视频的最后，剪辑人员很贴心地附上了所有球员的南瓜。

+++

狂笑海马南瓜被圭平带回了家，城之内海马合力才勉强阻止了他把南瓜裱起来挂到墙上。  
在一众球员的沉默或抗议中，BEWD的万圣节视频依旧取得了惊人的点击量，更有精彩瞬间被截图或截成动图广为流传。

+++

万圣节当日。  
训练结束之后，BEWD的队员闹着要来一个恐怖电影之夜。在圭平的提议之下他们来到了海马家——之前是海马办公室的房间现在已成为城之内和圭平的游戏室兼放映厅，空间足够大，设备也相当齐全。  
他们叫了外卖，又把海马前几天才收到的生日礼物桌上足球摆了出来，几人玩了一轮循环赛，最后以游戏和亚图姆并列第一结束。  
然后是快乐恐怖片时间，他们选择了一部口碑不错的关于被恶灵附体的玩偶的电影。  
期间还有好几个小朋友来敲门讨要糖果。海马跟圭平也是早有准备，买了一大堆万圣节专用糖果。球员们分发了糖果，甚至还跟其中一个认出他们的小女孩合了影。  
总得来说，除了被恐怖电影吓得蹦到了沙发背后的城之内以外，所有人都度过了一个愉快的夜晚。

+++

11月再没有什么别的节日，圭平也找不到借口继续翘课了，所以这天一大早海马和城之内就把他送去了机场。  
当了一段时间的网友和游戏队友，又实际相处了好几天，城之内跟圭平已经建立了深厚的革命友谊。此时看他们抱头痛哭依依惜别的模样，再对比在一旁抱胸站着的海马，不明真相的人大概会觉得他们俩才是兄弟。  
马上要登机了，圭平想了想，拉上了城之内到一边。  
“姑且还是，谢谢你吧？”  
城之内一脸茫然：“谢我什么？”  
“哥哥他好像变了一些。他现在过得很开心。”  
“是吗？虽然我是看不出来倒是了。而且这跟我有什么关系？”  
圭平露出一个老成的了然笑容：“我就知道你不会承认的。不过还是谢啦！我都好久没见哥哥笑过了。”  
城之内努力回忆着：“我觉得我也没见他笑过啊……”  
但圭平只是跟他们挥了挥手当作告别，然后一路小跑着踏上了登机通道。

+++

送走了圭平，海马与城之内的生活又回到了之前的轨迹。  
城之内觉得海马好像有哪里不太一样了，但他实在说不出来到底是哪里不太一样，最后也就放弃了思考。

打破平静的是一通电话。  
正在主席办公室工作的海马接到了一个来自移民署的电话。  
“您好。请问是海马濑人先生吗？”  
“是我。”  
“我是签证与移民署下属的高级婚姻状况调查员立花。请问您与城之内克也先生下周有空吗？我想与你们见一面，谈一谈。以及，如果可能的话，我想参观一下你们的住所。”  
海马回忆了一下，那个叫佐仓的调查员的确说过后续他们还会不定期进行访问；而且接线员在接通时肯定已经确认过对方的身份了，是诈骗电话的可能性极小。  
他略微思考了一下之后回道：“我会在确认我们的日程之后再联系你。”  
“好的。感谢您的配合。”  
对方干净利落地挂断了电话，听筒传来忙音。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *小视频里大家cosplay的角色来自：  
圭平《鬼修女》  
卡莉《哭泣女人的诅咒》  
鬼柳《The Crooked Man》（没找到中文译名不过反正也是《招魂》宇宙里的）  
游戏《宠物坟场》  
关于玩偶的恐怖电影：《安娜贝尔》  
（这么一看我看过的恐怖片好像还挺多哈哈哈）  
杰克卡莉&暗表游戏的BGM：《I only want to be with you》 by Dusty Springfield


	9. 高级婚姻状况调查员

太古白石餐厅。  
亚图姆、游戏、本田、御伽和城之内铁五角坐在了他们的专属小包间里，熟练地点好了菜。  
在他们正式开始今日的议程之前城之内照例先给海马发消息汇报了自己的行程。  
“啧啧啧，已婚人士啊。”  
城之内脸现绝望：“别说了……我要是真的已婚人士就好了……”  
这个回复让其他人面面相觑，顿时丧失了继续调侃他的兴致。  
游戏问：“到底怎么了？”  
“你们还记得那个婚姻调查员吗？”  
“好像有点印象。”  
“她不是说过以后还会有不定期的调查吗？现在这个调查来了。”  
“你们上次不是就成功蒙混过去了吗？那这次应该也没什么问题才对啊。”  
“那可不一定。而且上次那个调查员……”  
城之内说着，在回忆起调查员小姐热情到让人有些脊背发凉的微笑时本能地打了个寒颤。他继续说下去：“上次那个调查员看起来比较好骗。这次这个可不一定。”  
“原来还不是同一个人啊。”  
“对。而且这个叫立花，好像是这个名字？的调查员，她不是普通的调查员，她是高级调查员，高级的！一看就比上次那个段位高多了！”  
城之内打开手机给他们看了他收到的来自立花的邮件。负责跟她联系的主要是海马，但她仍然非常周到地给城之内也抄送了邮件，提醒他下周四上午十点在海马家见面。并且，她的签名栏的职业一栏写着“高级婚姻状况调查员”。明明只是一封非常职业、非常公式化的邮件，他们却愣是从“高级”这两个字里看出了惊人的气势。  
亚图姆说：“你不要慌，我们先替你大概分析一下。”  
游戏想了想：“首先，相比之前，这次的调查员提前打电话约好了时间，说明这个人非常自信。”  
御伽补充：“对，比起约好时间再来，突然到访其实更能窥探到你们真实的生活状态。这就是上一个调查员的做法。而这一个很显然认为即使她给你们足够的时间布置、伪装，她也能收集到她所需要的信息。”  
“听起来好像很不妙。”  
“其次，她的确很细心，不仅联系了海马，也给你发了邮件。跟她见面时你们可能得非常小心。”  
“邮件也可能是在试探你们，看你们会不会出现分歧或者会不会交换信息。还好你发邮件前都找杏子审查过。”  
随着对话进行，城之内的表情越来越精彩：“有、有没有这么夸张啊？”  
游戏连忙安慰他：“不过也不用太担心！距离周四不是还有一段时间吗，我们会帮你想办法的！还有杏子和卡莉她们也肯定不会坐视不理的。”  
本田卷起袖子：“对！交给我们吧，我们一定会把你们打造成毫无破绽的夫妻的！”  
“不是夫妻！而且你根本连恋爱经验都没毫无说服力好吗！”  
劝架担当亚图姆制止了他们吵架，然后重新起了个头：“对了，上一次你们被问了什么问题？可以告诉我们吗？或许可以作为参考。”  
城之内陷入了回忆。  
城之内越回忆越觉得大脑一片空白根本不愿意想起那一天到底发生了什么。他脸色灰暗地说：“我想想……她问了我们第一次见面是什么时候，怎么在一起的，谁先求婚，未来的计划之类的……”  
亚图姆点了点头：“明白了。那么首先，你们需要确保这一次如果被问到这些问题，答案不能跟上一次的冲突。”  
“明白。”  
御伽思考了一会儿：“从这些问题来看，想要骗过这个调查员，最重要的就是要让她相信你们真的是情侣，是因为相爱才结婚的。”  
亚图姆表示同意：“那我们就从这里入手吧。你们要表现得像一对情侣。”  
“那我要怎么做？”  
本田问：“一般情侣会干些什么？”  
御伽说：“无非就是牵手啊抱抱啊亲亲啊滚床单什么的？”  
城之内满脸惊恐：“是要我，跟海马，海马！在调查员的面前，表演牵手抱抱亲亲滚床单吗？！”  
“噗！咳咳咳……”  
下意识地想象了一下这个画面的四人都被呛到了。  
好不容易忍住了笑的亚图姆正了正表情：“倒也不必。换个思路吧。”  
本田又提出了一个想法：“或者你们可以，比如，穿个情侣衫什么的？”  
“这年头还有穿情侣衫的情侣吗。”  
又是一声咳嗽。  
他们看向咳嗽声的源头，亚图姆和游戏坐得端端正正，仔细一看，他们身上穿的正是款式相同、设计有几处细微改动并且颜色也不一样的上衣。游戏是黑色，亚图姆是深蓝色，腰部和关节手臂位置有零碎的小饰品，一眼就能看出这不是游戏会买的风格。  
“你们不是吧！”  
本田拍桌：“我就说情侣衫可以！”  
御伽提出质疑：“这只是同款而已，算不上情侣衫吧？”  
本田毫不示弱：“这不是情侣衫什么才是，难道要一件写I’m另一件写Gay的那种才算吗！”  
城之内不知从哪里摸出来一个笔记本，认真地翻开，记上了“情侣衫”：“总之我先记着！”  
接下来他们又提出了一大堆诸如“藏起其中一人的牙刷毛巾假装共用”“同款须后水”“假装睡一张床”之类的主意。  
好一会儿之后一直比较安静的游戏发言了：“其实我觉得，你们也不需要做太多伪装。情侣，或者伴侣的相处和生活并没有一个可以借鉴模仿的、绝对标准的模板，你们刻意扮演反而才更容易露出马脚。”  
城之内听得一愣一愣的，差点就要跪在桌子上里对游戏顶礼膜拜了：“游戏！不！武藤大师！教我！”  
游戏很无奈：“所以说，这个没有办法学呀。”  
“那我该怎么办！”  
“我觉得你们真的不需要装成情侣。在我看来你们已经很像了。”

吃完饭，城之内忧心忡忡地回了家。  
海马在客厅里坐着，放着电视新闻当背景音有一搭没一搭地敲着键盘，听见城之内开门关门的声音他看了看表：“今天挺晚的。”  
城之内一边脱下外套、换上拖鞋，一边解释：“我们在为周四下午做准备，讨论怎么应付那个调查员。”  
“是吗。你们想出了些什么馊主意？”  
城之内摸出了他的笔记本扔给了海马。  
海马接住，把电脑放到一边，翻开笔记本。  
一边看，他抽出了自己上衣口袋里的笔开始做起了记号。城之内整理完东西，也好奇地趴到了沙发背后，凑过去看他对他的笔记做了些什么。  
“这个没必要。”  
“这个可以试试。”  
“正常人不会这么干的。”  
“这个还行。”  
“你们可真有想象力。”  
然后海马看着下一条，动作停住了。  
城之内顺着他的目光看过去，立刻夺过他手里的笔把这一条划去了：“啊哈哈哈这个就不了吧。”  
笔记本上写的是“假装不经意地掉出一些情趣道具”。  
海马看了他一眼：“假装不经意掉出来就算了。但是必要的东西还是得准备一些，以防万一。”  
城之内把笔交回给海马，然后绝望地捂住了脸。  
接着下一条，再下一条，直到他们一起浏览完了今天几名球员讨论出的所有建议。  
海马的笔尖在“假装睡一张床”之上若有所思地停留了好一会儿。

+++

一边担心周四见完调查员他就会被踢出球队，城之内一边每天认认真真地照常上班打卡认真训练，就这么来到了周三。  
晚上当他打着哈欠准备上床睡觉时，海马叫住了他。  
“今晚你睡我房间。”  
“为什么？”  
“不是要假装睡一张床吗？”  
城之内调动起因为困倦而不太愿意活动的脑细胞尽力思考了一下，完全没有想到“起床之后再把枕头扔到海马房间”这个选项，觉得好像没什么问题，于是在收拾了一下自己的卧室、伪装成并不经常使用的样子之后就拎着枕头推开了海马卧室的门。  
跨过这间卧室的门就好像跨过了一道无形的神秘结界一样。城之内唯一一次进这个房间是他搬进来的第二天、调查员意外来访的时候，没想到他第二次进入这个房间还是因为调查员。  
床有些陌生，但强大的生物钟还是让他升起了困意。当他朦朦胧胧就要睡着的时候，海马本人也结束了工作，洗漱完毕，上了床，以伟人躺水晶棺一般的睡姿笔直地在他身边躺下了。  
城之内勉强撑开了眼皮。  
“晚安。”  
他嘟囔着，不确定有没有得到回复便已经进入了梦乡。

+++

周四一早。  
“喂，你行不行啊？”  
城之内打量着似乎是没有睡好因而气压看起来比平时更低的海马。  
海马没好气地看了他一眼，别过头去，自顾自打好了领带。  
满头雾水根本不知道自己哪里又惹到主席大人了的城之内，考虑到今天非常需要他的配合，老老实实地闭上了嘴。

十点钟，门铃准时响起。  
“打扰了，城之内先生，海马先生，你们好，我是立花晴香。”  
进门的是一名画着淡妆、比上一个调查员年纪稍大、穿着西装长裤的短发女性。她非常公式化地出示了自己的证件，然后提出了先参观一下他们的房子的要求。  
海马和城之内当然没办法拒绝，领着她先进了客厅。  
经过壁炉时，立花的脚步停下了。城之内跟海马交换了一个眼色。壁炉上除了一只银制的小青眼白龙雕像，还有（刚买的）一面彩虹小旗子，一些（刚放上去的）相框，相框里的照片零零散散，既有单人照以及海马兄弟两人的照片，也有（刚p的）合照。  
她没有多说什么。看来是成功地蒙混了过去。  
很快他们走上了二楼。  
“这个是我的房间，不过没什么可看的，因为我平时都是睡在他卧室的。”  
城之内干巴巴地背出了损友组写给他的台词。  
然后是海马的房间。他们今天起床之后刻意没有多作整理，被子枕头看起来有些凌乱。调查员只是略微看了一眼就走了，并没有要把这个房间翻个底朝天的意思。他们（刚网购的）一大堆润滑剂、安全套，很遗憾没能派上用场。  
接着是书房和游戏室。  
书房里有摆在一起的杰出企业家成就奖和比赛最佳球员奖；KC各种娱乐设备的样品也跟比赛用球、各种奖杯混在一起，背后的墙上除了青眼白龙的挂画还挂着几件球衣。  
经过游戏室正中央的桌上足球，立花不小心碰到了一侧的操作杆，穿着黑色衣服的小人把迷你足球踢到了对面球门里。桌上足球旁边放着一块记分板，已经用去了好多页，最新的一页上记着“29：22”。  
“这个比分是？”  
“我29，他22。”  
城之内在看到这个比分的时候就假装没看见一样别过了头，因此海马出声解释了一下。  
他们跨过随意扔在地上的手柄和决斗盘之类的娱乐设施，立花好奇地看着，时不时露出笑意。目前看来他们似乎没有露出什么破绽。

然后他们在客厅坐下了，城之内去泡了茶。  
立花又提出能不能看一看他们的结婚纪念册，城之内立刻站了起来：“我去拿。”  
他心里有鬼，实在是一分钟都不想跟这个调查员坐在一起。  
立花和海马面对面坐在沙发上。在城之内在二楼翻箱倒柜找他们刚赶工出来的纪念册时，她的目光逐一扫过客厅的各种装饰，又扫过海马，在他无名指之上停留了好一会儿。  
城之内在二楼喊道：“海马！纪念册你放哪儿了来着。”  
因为实在不想大声喊回去，海马也起身上了楼。很快两人带着纪念册下楼，重新在沙发上坐定。  
立花接过纪念册的同时，看似随意地问了一句：“二位对于对方的称呼是？”  
海马立刻意识到了不对劲。这个问题他们之前都没有考虑到：情侣之间怎么可能还以姓氏互相称呼？而刚刚城之内叫了他“海马”，这个细节被对方捕捉到了。他伸出手，按住了毫无察觉正要回答的城之内，自己抢先一步说道：“在公众场合我们以姓氏互相称呼，但在只有两人的时候会叫名字。对吧，克也？”  
之前再怎么没有反应过来，这会儿也意识到了称呼的问题，城之内僵硬地说：“就是这样。”  
海马看了他一眼。城之内奇迹般地读懂了这个目光的意思：这个时候你也应该叫我的名字。  
……这怎么叫得出口啊啊啊！  
可恶，这人到底是怎么这么若无其事地就从一口一个“城之内”“庸才”无缝切换到“克也”的！所以他也要叫海马“濑人”？不行真的叫不出口！  
“克也。”  
海马的声音说。  
城之内这才意识到自己走神了，错过了立花的问题。他在脑子里踹了自己一脚，把注意力拉回到眼前的谈话上：“抱歉。你刚刚说？”  
“你没有邀请你的父母来参加婚礼吗？”  
她重复了一遍，一边继续翻看着相册。  
他们找上了球队媒体部的人辛辛苦苦加班加点用杏子在婚礼当天随手拍的照片赶制出了这么一本毫无破绽的纪念册，甚至把城之内那天穿的T恤都p掉了，但实在是没周全到把父母宾客之类的也放上去。  
“我母亲那时候并不在这里。至于我老爸，我已经好久没有跟他联系过了。”  
“那你的父母知道你结婚这件事吗？——或者说，他们知道你的取向吗？”  
城之内有些紧张地看了一眼海马：这个问题他们也没有事先准备过。  
“我母亲大概知道……父亲那边，我也说过了，我们好久没有联系了。我们的关系不太好，这些事情他也没有必要知道。”  
立花抓住了他话里的一个词：“‘大概’？”  
“呃，反正她知道这件事。”  
城之内调整了一下答案，看着她在自带的笔记本上写着什么，不由得更紧张起来。  
立花没有继续针对他的父母：“你们好像也没有邀请别的宾客。”  
这次是海马回答了问题：“因为我们希望一切从简，越低调、越少人知道越好。你也知道我们是公众人物。”  
“那么，你们有公开的打算吗？”  
“暂时没有。”  
调查员合上了纪念册放到一旁，然后调整了一下坐姿。她十分端正的姿势毫无疑问预示着接下来的问题会很难回答。  
“很抱歉，但我有些好奇——既然你们没有公开的打算，也没有想要领养孩子或者宠物的计划，那么，为什么要结婚？是什么促使你们选择顶住压力走进婚姻？你们也说过想要低调一些，但婚姻看起来与你们的原则是相悖的。”  
糟糕！这个问题的角度如此刁钻，是他们完全没有想过的。  
城之内绞尽脑汁也没能找出一个足够可信的理由，只能看向海马，祈祷他能救场。  
海马没有让他失望，在稍加思索之后很快开口：“是时间。”  
立花面带疑惑，轻轻皱起了眉：“抱歉？”  
海马又一次伸出手按住了城之内的手臂，这一次没有用力，并不是要阻止他说些什么，只是一个下意识的、甚至是无意义的肢体接触。  
“球员的职业寿命都很短。克也会在33岁、或者35岁退役，而那就是十年、十二年之后而已。十年的时间看起来很长，但对我们来说太短暂了。  
“我们……我想站在最近的地方看着他走过状态最好、最耀眼的这几年，想陪他度过整个职业生涯，想让他毫无后顾之忧地在场上奔跑，这就是婚姻所能带给我们、而不稳定的情侣关系无法带给我们的。”

海马毫无破绽的说辞和演技让调查员小姐彻底打消了疑虑、感动得热泪盈眶。  
但在问完问题之后，她又犹豫着，叫住了海马：“海马先生，我可以单独跟你谈谈吗？”  
城之内立刻起身逃离了客厅，把空间留给了他们两人：“那我去收拾一下下午训练要用的东西！”  
在他离开后，海马问：“有什么事吗？”  
立花放下手中的杯子，郑重地说：“海马先生，我不确定我所观察的结果是否正确，也不确定是否应该把这个结果告诉你，但我认为……城之内先生所想的可能跟您不太一样。”  
海马没有回话，等待着她继续说下去。  
“我认为他并不爱您，或者至少，并不像您爱他一样爱您。”  
海马不动声色地问：“为什么这么说？”  
调查员的目光首先来到了他的手上：“他没有戴戒指。”  
“平时我在外也不会戴。他的曝光率更高，而且训练、比赛的时候也不能戴这些装饰品，没有这个习惯很正常。”  
“他也没有告诉他的父母。”  
“他们的关系本来就不是特别亲近，不说也很正常。”  
“他似乎对于直呼您的名字有所抵触。”  
海马又搬出了他的万能借口：“他很害羞。”  
立花轻轻摇了摇头：“我不知道你们是怎样相爱、怎样走进婚姻的。但城之内先生显然还没有做好准备。”  
“你是在质疑我们的感情吗？”  
“不，抱歉，如果我的话冒犯到了您的话。我相信你们的确是因为相爱而选择结婚，但这显然是不够的，你们需要认真地考虑这段婚姻会造成的影响，需要好好规划未来。当然，这只是我个人的建议，我知道这些话可能有些越界，但我真的希望你们能够好好想一想。”

在调查员离开之后城之内鬼鬼祟祟地从楼梯上方探头下来，目光正好跟海马对上了。  
“她走了？”  
“走了。”  
城之内松了一口气。  
海马毫不客气地评价道：“你的演技太差了。而且表现也太心虚了。”  
“是是是。要我给你颁个奥斯卡吗？”  
“你需要练习。”  
“这要怎么练？！”  
“方法有很多，比如你现在就可以开始练习怎么自然地叫我的名字，这样下一个调查员来的时候至少不会在称呼上露出破绽。”  
城之内趴在楼梯扶手上哀嚎了起来：“怎么还有下一个的啊！”  
“有什么不满意你可以现在致电移民署，告诉他们你‘其实是假结婚以后不用再来调查了’。”  
“……我去训练场了。”  
城之内愁眉苦脸地下了楼。车子已经在屋外等着，他一路小跑着过去，照例先是扔了行李进去。

海马站在窗前看着城之内穿过花园。  
上车之前，城之内不经意地回过头，发现了他，笑着朝他挥了挥手，口型大概是在说“一会儿见”。海马想别过头假装没有看见，但城之内见他毫无反应，挥舞的手从一只变成了两只，甚至几乎要蹦起来，大有不得到回复不会罢休的意思。  
于是他勉为其难地用食指指尖敲了敲玻璃，嫌弃地示意他赶紧走。  
我认为他并不爱您。调查员温和平静却又不容置疑的言语在他脑海里轻轻漂浮着。  
“未来”，海马想道。未来离他们还太远，他首先得把“现在”确凿地握在手里才行。


	10. 广告

“濑人，你要几片培根？”  
厨房里的城之内大声喊道。  
正在刷牙的海马吐掉了牙膏沫：“两片。”  
然后他继续刷牙。  
“濑人，煎蛋要煎一面还是两面？”  
他只好又吐掉牙膏沫回答：“两面。”  
又过了一会儿：“濑人！吐司你要几片？”  
海马停顿了三秒，认真思考了一下要不要冲下楼用牙膏砸他，最后决定继续刷牙置之不理——这人显然并不是真的要问他早饭吃什么，而只是在借题发挥而已。他已经完全能想象出他眼神游移演技拙劣地说“诶，不是你让我练习一下叫你的名字的吗”的样子了。

两片培根，双面煎蛋，两片面包，麦片和咖啡。已经摆在桌上的早餐充分证明城之内根本不需要问他那么多有的没的——再说这也根本不是城之内第一天做两人的早饭。  
吃完早餐，海马确认了一下今天的日程：“今天要去摄影棚？”  
城之内似乎是想到了什么他并不想面对的事情：“对……要拍一组广告。”  
“怎么了？”  
海马问道。  
城之内一边把麦片扔回橱柜一边悲愤地说：“为什么！为什么游戏亚图姆他们接到的广告都是香水！车！男装！但我是超市狗粮？！”  
BEWD队内球员按照接到的代言大致分为两派。有走高端路线的，比如游戏和亚图姆；还有杰克是平面模特，除了报纸的体育版甚至还时常出现在时尚杂志的封面。亲民路线则以拍了牛奶广告的游星和狗粮广告的城之内为代表。  
麦片晃了晃，翻倒了。  
城之内一边只得把麦片扶起来一边接着抱怨：“都是狗粮了，为什么不去找狗代言啊？！而且他们找球员代言是想怎样，指望养狗的人看了之后训练自己的狗去踢球吗？是飞盘不好玩吗？还是网球不好买？”  
海马想了想，忍住笑说：“挺合适的。”  
“你什么意思？！”  
海马立刻看表，用正事转移话题：“不早了，准备出发吧。”

并且他还不知道找了什么借口，理直气壮地跟着也进了摄影棚。  
已经被套上了一整套狗狗玩偶服、只露出脸的城之内笨拙地从更衣室挪出来，一眼就看到了抱着双臂靠在墙边的海马。  
他自暴自弃地挥了挥两只爪子：“你要笑就笑吧。”  
海马没有笑。  
而是表情十分严肃地，迅速掏出手机，拍了一张照片，然后假装什么也没有发生过地收回了手。  
“喂喂喂！”  
城之内立刻扑上去想要将手机抢过来，把这张照片就地正法。  
“你又没有狗粮要卖，拍下来是想干嘛？！”  
可惜他穿着笨重的玩偶服，而海马则是轻装上阵，无论他怎么蹦跶都无济于事。更何况玩偶服的爪子功能以卖萌为主，灵活性完全赶不上人的手指，想要抓住手机无疑是难上加难。  
听到他的话的海马竟然认真思考了两秒钟：“进军宠物产品界？的确是个好思路。”  
“那为了感谢我给你提供思路，你可以先把你的手机还有手机里的照片交出来！”  
城之内又一次发起了进攻。  
而海马又一次躲过了他的狗爪子：“反正你的广告到时候会贴得到处都是，多一张照片又怎样。”  
直到左等右等不见人的摄影师来叫人，城之内也没能成功消灭这张照片。

摆出各种姿势拿出各种表情拍完了一组照片，城之内又被指挥着换了主场球衣、训练服和赞助商提供的衣服拍了好几组照片。

但最终平面广告的成品并没有采用玩偶服版，而是十分中规中矩的BEWD主场球衣版本。海报上城之内一脚踩着足球，一手以举托盘的姿势举着一个装满狗粮的食盆，笑得灿烂露出一口晶亮的牙齿，稍稍p一下拿去当牙膏广告也绰绰有余。  
“太蠢了。”  
这是海马的评价。  
而城之内的心情就比较复杂了：“我也不是对他们不用玩偶服那个版本有意见……但我折腾那么久还扮狗是干嘛来了？”

+++

情场失意球场得意，BEWD在最近的六场比赛中取得了四胜一平一负，此时已经爬到了积分榜第二的位置。按照这样的势头，这个赛季他们几乎可以锁定一个升级的名额。

舞推开更衣室的门。  
里面散发出了扑鼻的香味。实在是太过浓烈了，就像有人打碎了香水瓶一样。在门口站了一会儿之后，她皱着眉把门开到了最大，努力想让这个乌烟瘴气的更衣室透透风。  
更衣室内的球员又是整整齐齐地站成了两拨。  
她叹了一口气：“今天又是什么？”  
本田唰地一声闪到了她面前，双手一抖展开了两张海报。  
这两张很明显是一组的海报有着相似的设计风格，但色调和主角不太一样。  
第一张背景是浅蓝和白色，看起来像是雪原或者落满雪的海边；穿着黑色衬衫、黑色长裤的亚图姆闭着眼睛微微蜷缩着侧躺在雪原之上，就像是睡着了一样；他手边的玻璃瓶在白色的雪地上映出醉人的深紫色。  
另一张则是以黑色和绛红为背景，画面中的气泡暗示着这里是水中或者甚至是极深的海底；穿着白色衬衫以及与亚图姆同款黑色长裤的游戏捧着一个淡紫色的瓶子，身遭也被微微映亮；他紫色的眼睛里有着几分迷离，目光就像是落在了画面之外极远的某个地方。  
两张海报主题不同，却又有着相近的美好、梦幻又有些哀伤的氛围。  
而此时御伽也举着跟海报里一样的、色彩一深一浅的两个瓶子钻到了舞的面前。被她威胁地瞪了一眼后，他放弃了再喷一喷污染一下空气的打算。  
游戏有些尴尬地解释了一下：“收到了品牌方寄来的香水和海报样品……”  
——然后更衣室就开始了又一次选边大战，真是毫不令人意外的发展。  
亚图姆和游戏各自选择了对方的香型。总体来看选亚图姆以木质调为主的香水一边的人数要略多于游戏的花香调。  
亚图姆无奈地朝她耸了耸肩。他没去阻止更衣室的战争，他的队长威信可不是用在这种地方的。  
这次与上一次不同，不需要辩论，只需要依靠感官来判断，流程快了许多。站在长凳两边的人目光灼灼地看向她，等待她做出选择。  
橙花白芷金合欢香草檀木香根草，能分辨出的不能分辨出的香味飘在空气里，她根本无法判断区分，只想打喷嚏。  
最后舞站到了人数比较少的由亚图姆领头的游戏的香水那一边，接着没收了他们的海报和香水，并决定在更衣室禁令当中增加一条“禁止带香水进入更衣室”。

热身、抢圈、几轮针对性的单项训练和战术练习过去，在下一轮练习开始之前，舞注意到城之内表情奇怪地脱离队伍站到了场边。  
“怎么了？”  
城之内把手放在了胸口附近：“我觉得有点不太对劲。”  
看到他的动作，舞立刻紧张起来：“哪里不舒服？”  
“呃，其实也不是很难受的那种不舒服，但我说不太出来。”  
城之内今天在训练中的表现相当不错，跑位的思路相比以往更加清晰，冲刺速度测试甚至刷新了他的个人记录，怎么看都不像是身体出了什么毛病的样子。但舞还是立刻打发他去见了队医。

队医办公室内。  
取下了城之内身上的监测仪器将数据同步到电脑上之后，队医打开了城之内的那一份报告，看了几眼，然后在同一个目录之下新建了一个文档：“你有什么问题？”  
城之内如实回答：“我觉得有时候心跳很快。”  
队医眉头皱了起来，谨慎地敲打着键盘，同时继续问道：“你的早餐吃了什么？有喝咖啡、茶或者含有酒精的饮料吗？或者有服用其他药物吗？”  
说到“药物”这个词的时候，他委婉地停顿了一下，暗示他并不仅仅在说药物。  
城之内摇了摇头，如实报告了自己的早餐和早上喝的一杯咖啡。  
队医神情严肃地记录下了他的话，又确认了一下他是否有咖啡因不耐受的记录。  
“这种情况是从什么时候开始的？”  
“昨天。”  
“频率是？”  
“我不太清楚。”  
“那么请告诉我你认为你心跳很快的时间。如果没有记录具体的时间，请给我一个大致的时间范围。”  
城之内努力回忆着：“呃……”  
他的脑海里冒出了一个表情柔和到会让人以为这是错觉的海马。这个存在于他脑中的海马认真地看着他，青金石般的眼珠上映出他的影子；他叫出了他的名字：克也。  
城之内觉得自己的心跳好像又开始加速了：“呃，在想到海马主席，的时候。”  
队医上上下下打量了他一眼，然后默不作声地调出了他的各种报告和数据又仔仔细细研究了一下。  
见对方不说话，城之内小心翼翼地问：“是什么问题？很严重吗？遇到这种情况应该怎么办？”  
队医面无表情地用食指按住了退格键，直到他刚刚记录的文档被退格清空，然后用同一根食指指向门口：“出门左转，第七个房间。”  
城之内顺着他所指的方向看向门口，语带茫然地重复了一遍：“出门左转第七个房间……？”  
“是媒体部。你没有病，你是恋爱了。你可以咨询一下他们怎样公开出柜，或者请他们做好‘球队的前锋跟主席恋情不小心曝光’的公关预案。”  
“……”

“……大概就是这样。”  
队医检查确定没什么问题之后城之内自然是回去继续参加了训练。  
训练结束后，同样担心他身体状况的游戏问起，他也就告诉了他队医办公室里发生的对话。  
游戏一副安下心来的样子：“没事就好。”  
城之内则是犹豫着，心事重重地继续说：“武藤大师，你能不能帮我分析一下我这个状况。”  
“什么状况？还有我不是什么大师，可以不要这样叫我了吗。”  
“就是，这个，最近一想到濑——咳咳，咳咳咳，海马，就心跳加速的毛病。”  
游戏无言地看着他，好一会儿之后才再次开口：“我觉得这种事情根本不需要我来分析。”  
“我要是知道是怎么回事就不会来问你了呀。”  
“好吧好吧，”老好人游戏想了想，“那，我想可能是这样。”  
城之内认真地听着，就差再摸个小本子出来做笔记了：“嗯嗯。”  
“你听说过吊桥效应吗？”  
“没。”  
“简单来说就是，在过吊桥时，人很容易‘爱上’在吊桥上遇见的人。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为在吊桥上，我们都会因为紧张而心跳加速，然后就很容易误以为这是心动的迹象，从而爱上一起过桥的人。  
“同理，看恐怖片也是一样的。因为恐怖片也会让人提心吊胆，所以也有约会一起看恐怖片更容易增进好感的说法。”  
城之内对“恐怖片”这三个字没有任何好感：“我不太喜欢你举的这个例子……”  
游戏接着说：“总之就是，或许是你之前被绑架的时候，把某个时刻的心跳加速置放到了突然出现、救了你一命的海马身上。”  
“也就是说，这种心动是假的，只是误会？”  
“不，我不是在说它就一定是假的、是个误会。也许确实不是真正的心动，但你们共同经历的一切是真的，海马对你很好也是真的。”  
城之内嘀咕：“我怎么没有觉得。”  
“总之从你们的情况来看，我更倾向于这就是从量变到质变的那个决定性因素。”  
城之内若有所思：“决定性因素吗。”  
在仔细思考了一会儿之后，游戏又说：“还有一点。你说意识到这个情况是在昨天，也就是调查员来的这天。也或许是她带来的影响。”  
“昨天……”  
他的脑海里再次冒出了一个海马，这次是坐在沙发上的。他双手十指交叉随意地放在膝盖之上，语气却十分郑重：我想站在最近的地方看着他走过状态最好、最耀眼的这几年，想陪他度过整个职业生涯，想让他毫无后顾之忧地在场上奔跑。  
城之内绝望地把脸埋在了手里。  
“怎么了这是？”  
亚图姆的声音在他头顶响起。刚刚训练结束时他被舞叫走了，这会儿终于回到了更衣室。  
城之内抬起头，往旁边挪了挪给亚图姆让出位置——亚图姆是10号，而他是9号、游戏是11号，亚图姆衣柜的位置正好在他和游戏中间，并且被绝望城之内挡掉了一半。让出位置之后，他又把头埋了回去，没有回答亚图姆的问题。  
亚图姆只好又看向游戏，问道：“怎么了这是？”  
游戏想了想，精确地总结道：“他恋爱了。”  
“我没有！”  
亚图姆一边从衣柜里抽出自己的毛巾一边问：“跟海马？”  
游戏说：“对。”  
城之内说：“不对！”  
游戏给了亚图姆一个无奈的“你看吧”眼神。

+++

在BEWD的球员进行下午的例行训练时，海马在参加乙级联赛主席赛季中段的例行会议。  
虽说大家都是处于同一级别联赛、有着竞争关系，但实际上会议的气氛还是比较和谐，没有什么火药味。  
——只除了一个人对他有着很明显的敌意。海马皱着眉回忆了一下，想起来这个叫齐克弗里德的粉色长发男人似乎跟他有些渊源。他们曾经在酒会上见过面，在海马刚三郎还活着的时候。  
对方徘徊在积分榜中游水平的球队跟目前排名第二的BEWD完全没什么好比的；这种人他也压根不会放在眼里。很快他就把这个小插曲放在了脑后。

会议结束，他今天的工作还没有完——伊西丝约了他今晚谈亚图姆和马利克的合同和续约。  
一月的转会冬窗即将开启，而占据了积分榜第二的位置的BEWD并不打算在这个冬窗让出两名主力，因此他们在窗口开启前就提前开始了新一轮续约谈判。  
身为经纪人，伊西丝对于球队目前的位置和她手下的球员在球队中的位置都非常满意，再加上她跟海马有着良好的私人关系，谈判进行得非常顺利。  
谈完了续约，伊西丝的目光又落到了他身上：“你看起来好像有心事。”  
“那你看错了。”  
伊西丝微笑着看着他。她的笑容仿佛有魔力：“你可以跟我谈一谈。或许我能帮到你。”  
海马跟她对视了好一会儿，然后收回目光举起杯子轻轻抿了一口饮料：“怎样……  
“……怎样才能知道一个人是不是喜欢上了另一个人？”  
问完这个问题，他沉默了一会儿，又垂下目光看着眼前桌面的木纹，皱起眉：“……算了。我为什么要跟你谈这种事情。你就当没有听过好了。”  
伊西丝的微笑不减：“这很简单。”  
海马抬起眼看着她。  
“——欲望。”  
伊西丝接着说下去：“靠近的欲望，占有的欲望，情欲的欲望。这些都是喜欢上一个人的标志。”  
对于这个解释，海马嗤之以鼻：“还真是够简单易懂的。”  
经纪人将双手轻轻地搭在桌上，微笑中似有一些欣慰：“濑人，我很高兴你终于有了喜欢的人。”  
被海马下意识地立刻否定了：“我没有喜欢上谁。”  
伊西丝没有理会他的反驳，而是继续着她的理论：“爱是一种很复杂的东西，没有绝对的判断标准。答案只有在不断靠近、相互碰撞之中才会显露。”  
海马冷哼了一声：“也就是说你也根本没办法给出答案。”  
“因为它只属于你、只属于你们两人。但我相信，你会找到这个答案的。”

+++

谈判很顺利，但海马回到家时仍是已经过了十一点。  
客厅的灯还亮着，电视上不知在播放什么节目，音乐声听起来十分欢快。  
关上门的时候，城之内就像是被惊醒一样从沙发上弹了起来，揉了揉眼睛。他作息良好，平时这个时间应该早已经在床上躺着了。  
海马皱眉：“困了就去睡。”  
城之内强调：“我没有在等你，只是在看电视。”  
海马的目光移向电视，屏幕上正在播放魔法少女动画，女主角挥舞着她的法杖，在闪亮亮的特效和音效中完成了变身，换上了一套蓝粉相间十分省布料的衣服，并摆出了一个可爱的姿势，画面定格。  
“我都不知道原来你喜欢看这个。”  
“……或者我也没在看电视，啊哈哈哈。我先睡了你也早点睡！晚安！”  
城之内站起身，逃跑一样离开了客厅。  
路过海马时，他的脚步似乎停顿了一下，鼻子抽了抽，警觉地看了他一眼，但最后什么也没有说，就这么上了楼。  
在魔法少女的攻击打中对面的怪物之前，海马关掉了电视。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *香水是我瞎写的，原型是TF的Jonquille de nuit和Oud Wood


	11. 他不记得的事

BEWD以紧咬在积分榜第一名之后2分的优势进入了12月。

俱乐部高层的本月例会重点讨论了1月开启的冬季转会窗。  
席间，转会总监提到收到了一份报价。  
“乌利亚报价110万想要买下城之内克也。”  
“乌利亚？谁？”  
“不是谁……是目前在甲级联赛排第十二名的队伍。”  
“城之内克也是我们青训营出来的吧？不错嘛，那不就相当于净赚110万？”  
“而且既然对方的队伍在上级联赛，他本人应该也没什么意见。”  
“我不同意。”  
主教练舞强硬地打断了几人的讨论。  
转会总监清了清嗓子，表情温和、语气冷淡地说：“孔雀小姐，转会并不在你的职权范围之内。你要做的是将我们交给你的球队糅合、打磨至最佳状态，而不是在例会上发表无谓的意见。”  
舞毫不动摇：“首先，我们的目标是在下个赛季进入甲级联赛，我认为将我们的球员卖给下个赛季的竞争对手是很不明智的。其次，请你至少看完我的报告，再对我的意见是否‘无谓’下结论。”  
总监翻开摆在他面前的报告，迅速浏览了一下城之内的那一页：“他的技术评分还有近两个赛季的进球数量……都挺糟糕的。这种数据的前锋，有人愿意出这么大一笔钱买，难道我们不卖吗？”  
“我很欣慰，跟你不一样，有人能看到他的价值。你为什么不想想，为什么他们愿意出这么大一笔钱呢？你看到他的跑动数据了吗？你对比过他在场和不在场时我们在前场30米内的传球成功率吗？”  
总监继续哗啦啦翻动着报告：“那又怎样？我没看出来他有哪一点好的。”  
“他当然有。”  
舞露出一个完美的、几乎让人目眩神迷的微笑，说道：“欲望。”  
她的这个微笑一瞬间跟伊西丝的笑容重叠在了一起，海马差点被咖啡呛到，好险才没有咳出声。  
没有人注意到他短暂的窘迫，因为舞没有停顿立刻作出了解释：“他有奔跑的欲望、进球的欲望、获胜的欲望。这些是为我们带来胜利的关键。”  
总监温和的表情之下有了一丝不耐烦：“这些不是每一个前锋都有的品质吗？”  
“那不一样。比如——当比赛来到第90分钟，所有人的体力以及几乎耗尽，而我们0-3落后，即使在这个时候、这种局面下，他也依然会跑，会回防，会去逼抢对手，会去追一个即将出界的球。  
“你可能会想，‘比赛马上就要结束了，我好累，就让它出界吧，即使追上又能怎样呢？’  
“但他不会放弃这样一个渺茫的、扭转局面的机会。说起来确实很简单，但这并不是每个人都能做到的事。”  
总监干巴巴地笑了几声：“哈哈哈。真好笑。90分钟，0-3落后？都这样了，还能怎么样？难道你还觉得能赢吗？”  
“——你看，这就是为什么他能带给我们胜利，你却不行。因为即使在这样的情况下，他也会继续奔跑，继续渴望进球，继续相信胜利的可能，哪怕这个可能性微乎其微；如果逆转的奇迹真的存在，那么它所眷顾的人一定会是城之内，而不是你。”  
总监瞪着舞：“他有这个精神，去参加马拉松不是更好？我们有亚图姆，有武藤游戏，有的是闪闪发光的巨星，这样的队伍不需要他那种废材——”  
“的确只是块废材。”  
话说到一半被打断，总监先是十分愤怒，而后转头发现打断他的人是海马主席之后立刻收敛了怒意，并对舞露出胜券在握得意洋洋的表情。  
然而他的得意并没能持续太久。  
海马继续说：“但即使是最低等的木炭，燃烧之时也能像钻石耀眼。”  
而后他没有继续搭理窘迫的总监，而是看向舞：“我相信你的判断。”

主教练在开会，球员也不能放假。  
BEWD的主力按时在训练场集合，按照舞提前给出的项目清单完成了训练，回到了更衣室。  
堆放在角落里的一本杂志的封面吸引了城之内的注意力，他捡起了那本杂志。  
封面角落里有一张并不起眼的照片：海马和伊西丝，坐在餐厅，或者类似的地方，正在谈话。伊西丝在微笑，海马的表情也不似他平时的冷硬。  
他认识伊西丝，知道她是马利克和亚图姆的经纪人，如果在街上或者别的地方遇见他大概会向她点点头；不过他对她的了解仅止于此，她跟海马有什么私交他就完全不知情了。  
……怪不得他那天闻到了女士香水的味道！他就知道！不是错觉！  
“又怎么了这是？”  
本田甩掉鞋，探头过来。  
城之内摊开杂志，把内页亮给他看。  
“有点眼熟……哦哦哦我想起来了！是亚图姆的经纪人的那个？伊西丝小姐？她跟主席认识的吗？”  
“我也想知道这个问题！”  
“所以他们这是在约会？！”  
亚图姆在此时加入了对话：“我觉得事情应该不是这样。”  
他抽走了城之内手上的杂志；游戏往城之内空下来的手里塞了另一本。  
这本杂志看起来更加正经，封面是握着笔、一脸严肃的亚图姆。  
“我想他们是在谈续约。”  
城之内迅速浏览过了内容。毕竟只是个签字仪式，新闻内容并不长，但关键的信息一个没落下：亚图姆和马利克续约。他们的注意力立刻被转移了。  
城之内跳上去晃着亚图姆的肩膀。  
“居然不声不响就续约签字了！怎么都不告诉我们一声？”  
游戏赶紧上前阻止城之内继续迫害他们的队长：“城之内！”  
亚图姆好不容易从魔爪之下逃脱，笑着说：“难道我还会拒绝签字吗？”  
“倒也是！”  
游戏很忙，一边把杂志收好一边继续安慰城之内：“所以主席跟伊西丝小姐只是在谈续约，真的不用担心。”  
“那就好……不对，我没有担心！没有！”

“完全没有在担心”的城之内心不在焉地回到了家，心不在焉地做好了晚饭，现在正心不在焉地戳着自己盘子里的胡萝卜。  
“需要我重新教你餐桌礼仪吗？”  
海马看了好一会儿之后皱着眉开口。  
出乎他意料的是，城之内没有立刻跳起来跟他斗嘴，而是一声不吭地把胡萝卜块塞进了嘴里。几秒钟之后，他开始戳另一块土豆。  
“怎么了？”  
他又问了一句。  
城之内似乎终于有一些回过神来。他看着自己面前的咖喱和米饭，沉默了一会儿之后开口：“你要是……想找女友，也、也没关系，只要跟我说一声就行，虽然我们也不是那种关系但我至少有知情权吧？”  
海马放下了筷子。  
“你在说什么？”  
“就是，你跟伊西丝小姐……”  
“我们在谈续约合同。”  
城之内看起来像是松了一口气，但还是说：“如果你想——”  
“我不想。你一天到晚都在胡思乱想什么？不能把脑子留到球场上再用吗？”  
“我是出于好心？！”  
“不了吧。不需要。我很讲契约精神，所以你可以放心，我不会另找女友——或者男友。”  
城之内对他的“很讲契约精神”露出了怀疑的神色。  
海马继续补充：“我可没有婚内出轨的癖好。还是说你想给我介绍女人？你是皮条客吗？”  
“那倒也没有……喂喂喂！”  
“不是就闭嘴。现在我要继续吃饭了。”  
海马说，单方面终结了这次对话。

+++

为了迎接即将到来的圣诞节，BEWD组织包括城之内在内的几名球员去圣诞集市拍了一期vlog。  
拍摄很顺利，结束的时间比预想更早，城之内只好又给海马打了电话让他来接。本来他的意思是他需要车，没想到海马本人也跟着车一起来了。  
在队友的起哄甚至口哨声中，城之内拉着海马飞快逃离了现场。  
等他反应过来时，他们已经走在集市内部不知道哪个区域。密集的各类小摊贩把不算大的一片区域精巧地分割开来，几乎构成一座迷宫。出口不在他们附近，两人也就在集市里一边晃悠一边试着寻找出口。  
甜甜圈，芝士条，热红酒；人造的泡沫雪花，圣诞老人小屋。  
他们经过了一家卖圣诞树的小店。城之内在门口驻足张望了一下。  
“家”、青训营的宿舍还有后来的出租公寓都没有足够的空间容纳一棵真正的圣诞树。他倒也并没有什么特别的情怀，只是走在这个节日气息浓厚、空气里飘着“铃儿响叮当”的地方忽然觉得有一些遗憾。  
海马问：“要买圣诞树？”  
城之内摇摇头：“还是算了。”  
又不是小孩子。  
海马抬脚走向了小店。  
“诶诶，你干什么？其实我真的不用——”  
“谁说是给你的？是给圭平买的。”  
店主是个圆脸的中年妇女。她热情地替他们打包好了树，还送了好几个槲寄生装饰品。把树运回去的重担落到了海马手下的一个保镖身上。  
他们继续闲逛。  
之前拍摄小视频的时候城之内已经吃过一轮，现在摆出了东道主的架子有模有样地开始跟海马介绍起圣诞集市中的美食——几乎都是他刚刚拍摄时从工作人员那里学到的。海马心情还不错，所以选择了不去戳穿他。  
在城之内一顿天花乱坠的吹捧之后海马买了一小杯热巧克力。他把纸杯捧在手里，继续边走边听城之内絮絮叨叨地讲话。  
因为买了圣诞树，他们又稍微留意了一下各类挂饰。  
热巧克力甜得恰到好处，还有一股淡淡的燕麦香味；奶油一点点融化，一点点塌下去，陷进下方的巧克力当中。  
“濑人。”  
他听到城之内叫他，于是抬起头。  
在他抬头的一瞬间，城之内往他头上放了一个什么东西，然后另一只手几乎是同时按下手机照相机的快门。  
海马把头上的东西拿了下来——是一个驯鹿发箍。  
城之内举起手机，当着他的面把手机屏幕换成了他刚刚偷拍到的头顶驯鹿角的海马，换完还故意把手机在他眼前晃了晃。他看起来相当自信——游戏他跑不过，难带区区一个海马他也会跑不过吗？更何况他今天可没穿着笨重的玩偶服！  
不过看来他并不需要拿出在球场上奔袭的速度逃跑。海马看了一眼他的手机屏幕，不屑地冷哼一声：“无聊。”然后继续喝热巧克力。  
没能得到期待的反应，城之内有些失望。他收回目光也看了一眼他抓拍到的照片：海马头上顶着驯鹿角，手中捧着热巧克力，鼻尖和头发上有细小的人造雪花；因为忽然被叫住，他茫然地微微侧过头看向镜头。  
拍得真好，不愧是我！又欣赏了一遍照片之后，城之内满意地把手机放回口袋。

+++

“请你们解释一下。”  
主席办公室内，俱乐部秘书杏子、新闻官卡莉、主席海马再加上球员城之内构成了一副似曾相识的场景。  
卡莉推了推眼镜，把手中的报纸塞到了两人面前。内容写的什么都不用看，只要看一看照片就能猜到小报记者们又在兴奋些什么：圣诞集市的小道上，城之内笑着举着驯鹿发箍，海马手里端着饮料，两人看起来就像是正在……  
“你们可以约会，但是请不要选这种显眼的地方。”  
“不是约会。”“谁约会了！”两人一起反驳。  
城之内说：“我还以为之前拍视频的时候已经跟粉丝签名合照一圈了，应该不会继续蹲守了吧？”  
杏子面无表情地朝他抖了抖报纸：“那你看看这是什么。”  
城之内只好心虚地干笑了两声：“只是个照片而已嘛。”  
卡莉表情严肃：“之前已经提醒过你们谨慎一点了！”  
“上次是吵架，这次又没有……”  
杏子瞪了城之内一眼。

秘书和新闻官苦口婆心地又一次进行了一番长篇大论，末了还列了一大堆注意事项交给了城之内。  
城之内接过她们递来的注意事项，一边看一边抗议：“干嘛只针对我？！”  
海马瞥了他一眼，手指敲了敲桌面。他的表情写着：因为我是主席。  
城之内举手投降，把纸条收好。

+++

除了圣诞节活动，慈善晚会也是俱乐部的年末重头戏。  
他们按照预定时间到了晚会现场。城之内本来跟着海马坐在同一桌，还没坐定，他突然想起什么跳了起来：“不行，我要离你远点。”  
海马皱眉看着他先是从他身边挪到了他对面，然后又嫌这个距离还不够远，左右环顾了一下，站起身。  
远处游戏向他招手，于是他也招手示意自己马上过去。  
离开之前他朝海马晃了晃自己的杯子：“这次肯定不会把饮料洒在你身上了。”  
海马毫不留情地回道：“最好不会。”

“咦，你今天领带怎么这么打得这么好？”  
本田问道。  
游戏的直觉十分敏锐，一眼就看穿了答案：“是海马主席吗？”  
城之内震惊：“这都能看出来啊！”  
本田捂住了脸：“所以你们两个为什么不恩恩爱爱地坐一起？你是专门过来伤害我的吗？本来我都快被这两个家伙闪死了！”  
“这两个家伙”之一的游戏关切地把小食推到了他面前，之二的亚图姆拍了拍他的肩。  
城之内只好把小报事件讲了一遍。  
“……大概就是这样。”  
亚图姆说：“所以你才坐到了这边？为了离他远点？”  
“没错！一边要在调查员面前跟他装恩爱情侣，一边要在外面装跟他不熟，烦死我了，头都快秃了！”  
“秃了正好！你就没有理由顶歪头球了吧。”  
“信不信我现在就把你薅秃！”  
城之内放下饮料，活动了一下手指，似乎已经开始思考从哪个角度入手开始薅头发比较有效率。本田立刻护住了自己的头发，机警地往后缩了缩。  
亚图姆，BEWD唯一指定正队长，适时阻止了他们继续打闹：“晚会快要正式开始了。”

今晚他不需要上台发表什么演说。  
海马坐在自己的位置上。这是主席专属座，整张桌上只有他一人。眼前的饮料微微晃动着，冰块撞上杯壁发出喀拉喀拉的轻响。  
球员所在的区域距离他这一桌并不算远，他此刻能清晰地看到城之内跟队友聊天打闹，还能听到时不时爆发的笑声。  
这是他们之间本该有的距离，是来往穿梭的人能轻易阻断视线的、脆弱的距离。  
莫名其妙的婚姻是意外；慈善晚会上撞翻的饮料是意外；那一天突然落到他身边的皮球也是意外。  
他的记忆中浮着一轮正在沉没的夕阳，那是城之内已经不记得的、他们的初见。

+++

除了海马集团，刚三郎还持有一支目前在第五级别联赛挣扎的球队。  
这支球队并不是他目前工作的重心，他也就随手把继子海马任命为了总监，让他打理球队作为继承KC前的锻炼。

刚刚接手球队时，海马手中几乎没有任何可用的筹码——这样一支随意的、几乎是仅凭兴趣凑出的球队，没有合格的教练，没有赞助商，没有完整的俱乐部运营体系，甚至连球场都没有，场地全靠租借。  
——首先要有属于球队的场地。正式比赛的场地可以先继续租借，但不受打扰的训练场必须立刻找好。  
要足够大；离市区不能太远，但也不要太近；价格合适；根据情况可能以后还需要把附近的地皮也买下来进行扩建，所以周围最好不要有其他的建筑……  
海马想着。他已经考察了好几处球场，但始终没有找到特别满意的。  
如果今天没有找到，那么他可能需要暂时搁置这个想法，先去解决别的问题了。  
海马拐弯，走进又一片草坪。  
还不错。虽然有些简陋，但球门、边线、围栏等等必要的设施倒是一应俱全，草皮的质量也算是差强人意。他打量着整块场地，在心里做起了笔记。  
离他不远的球门忽然传来“砰”的一声。  
他抬起头，一颗皮球越过了围栏砸到了他身边。顺着球飞来的方向望去，一个年龄似乎跟他差不多大的少年正踩着夕阳的光线朝他跑过来。  
场地的所有者告诉过他今天这个时间没有比赛也没有练习，这人大概是自己偷偷溜进来霸占了球场的。  
擅入者的脸上手脚四处贴着创可贴和纱布，衣服和短裤上也沾满了草叶泥土，看起来已经在训练场上待了不短的时间。  
跑近了，对方似乎才突然意识到球在围栏外。他停下，望着铁丝网顶端犹豫了好一会儿之后，转了个方向，出了围栏，跑到他旁边捡起了球，然后又原路返回他刚刚所在的位置。  
擦肩而过的时候，他看清了对方脸上的神色：咬着牙，有些发狠，但狠厉之下似乎又有几分难过。  
他不知道也不关心对方到底经历了什么，只是看着他重复着带球、过掉几个假想的对手、用力把皮球踢向球网、跑向球门捡球的过程。皮球有时候会偏离目标，有时候落入球网正中，极少数时候会擦挂着横梁或门柱以刁钻的角度进网。  
——技术太差了。看了一会儿之后，海马得出这个结论。  
不过这片场地还不错。  
买下场地后下一步要找一个新的主教练。  
对了，还有刚刚那个脏兮兮的家伙给他的灵感——要建立青训体系，这是球队运营良性循环的关键……

自始至终，他们没有任何对话，只有夕阳在不断下沉。


	12. 非卖品

随着新年一起到来的还有一月的冬季转会窗。  
通常球队不会在冬窗大手笔买人，只会在发现阵容上存在问题或者主力受伤之后进行一些补强性质的操作。  
城之内本以为，虽然他的一月不会像刚刚续约、且身价高到让人望而却步的亚图姆那样清净，但也不会太忙乱；他错了。

邮件可以交给杏子处理，打到手上的电话就不能直接挂掉了。  
“喂，你好？请问是城之内克也先生吗？”  
“是我。”  
“我是乌利亚的竞技总监克洛诺斯。请问我能和你谈一谈吗？”  
不认识，但队伍的名字有点耳熟。城之内毫不费力地想起这是目前在甲级联赛的球队。  
“如果是转会就不用了。”  
“你确定吗？其实我……”  
对方刻意停顿了一会儿之后才接着说下去：“我知道你跟海马主席的关系。”  
城之内下意识地捂住话筒左右张望了一下。他在家，四周当然没有什么记者狗仔，连海马都没有，但他还是紧张了起来。  
“……你想怎样？”  
“不用紧张。我想和你谈一谈，仅此而已。”

城之内提前半小时到了约定的地点，一家藏在小巷子里的咖啡厅。  
人很少，他一眼就望到了坐在角落里的可疑人物——对方在室内也戴着帽子裹着长风衣。看见他之后，可疑人物起身点了点头。  
城之内随手点了咖啡和三明治之后坐到了那人对面，开门见山地问：“说吧，你想怎样？”  
对面的竞技总监高深莫测地端起咖啡啜饮了一口，然后才开口：“你想离开BEWD吧？”  
“什么？”  
“不用掩饰了。我知道，你跟海马濑人关系不合，正在寻求冬季转会离开，对吧？”  
对方推来一张报纸。其上的配图是慈善晚会上的一幕，海马坐着，城之内正端起饮料起身离开，两人的表情都有些微妙。  
“呃……”  
还以为秘密结婚的事情暴露了，原来只是这个吗？！城之内忽然觉得他好像不该贸然接受对方的邀请。他今天还是瞒着海马出门的，虽然是谈正事，但做贼一般的内疚感可丝毫没有放过他。  
他的卡壳似乎被对方当作了又一个信号。黑衣人表情更加自信：“我就不多卖关子了。你也知道，我们的首发中锋丸藤亮受伤赛季报销，现在来找你确实也是无奈之举。但我向你承诺，我们的主席非常通情达理平易近人，跟海马濑人不一样，绝不会向你施压；并且在你加盟之后我们会保证你有足够的出场时间，丸藤伤愈复出之后也会给你们机会公平竞争。”  
“不了吧。”  
“抱歉？你说？”  
城之内尽量委婉地组织着语言：“你想多了，我跟海马主席并没有什么不合。虽然他确实有时候很气人！而且我现在挺好的，并不想走。你还是去找别人吧。”  
说完他将刚端上桌没多久的咖啡一饮而尽，丢下茫然的黑衣人离开了咖啡厅。

+++

不幸的是，这个短暂的会面没能逃过记者们的长枪大炮。  
“城之内克也野心勃勃要抛弃BEWD前往甲级联赛”的消息很快传遍了整个新童实野，甚至有人已经开始畅想他走了之后海马濑人可以再买个别的什么前锋来替代他；乌利亚的球迷已经排好了算上了城之内的新首发阵容；还有人做起了算数，算着买入他的球队还能再买个谁卖个谁来达成收支平衡；整个冬窗转会市场报价和传言齐飞，一片乌烟瘴气。

在一片群魔乱舞之中，BEWD召开了第十八轮联赛的赛前新闻发布会。  
“舞小姐，赛季过半，请问你对于球队目前的成绩有什么看法吗？”  
“希望下半段也能继续保持。同时，我也认为我们还有进步的空间。”  
“亚图姆续约，我想你也很开心？”  
“是的。很高兴我们能够继续合作。他是个优秀的球员，也是我们不可取代的队长。无论是从球队的实力还是士气方面来看，他的续约都非常关键。”  
“请问你们这个冬窗还有别的引援计划吗？”  
“我对于我们目前的阵容很满意，暂时没有引入新援的打算。不过我认为在不影响球队成绩的前提下，可以给青训营的年轻球员一些机会。”  
“请问你怎么看待最近出现在转会市场的‘天才球员’雷欧·罗伊德？”  
“希望他能找到适合自己继续发展的队伍，兑现自己的天赋。”  
话题来到了转会市场，记者们当然也不会放过最近曝光率很高的城之内。  
“舞小姐，请问城之内克也是否有意转会？”  
今天坐在舞身边、与她一起参加发布会的是游星。他看向提出问题的记者，无言的目光让她下意识地缩了缩脖子，但还是顽强地问完了自己的问题。  
舞回答：“他在BEWD很开心，我并不认为他正在寻求离开这支队伍。”  
“甲级联赛的乌利亚已经二次报价150万想要买下城之内。请问你们是否达成了一致？”  
“我们并没有达成一致。”  
“没能达成一致的意思是，如果对方接下来提出让你们满意的报价，你们也会考虑——”  
记者进一步逼问，但是话音未落，会议室的门忽然“砰”的一声弹开。  
所有声音顿时停止，就连相机的闪光都在这一瞬间默契地哑了火。  
闯入者在一片鸦雀无声中走到了主教练身边站定。新闻官卡莉本来已经开始在心里计划起怎样为这一起直播事故打圆场，看到了来人之后又松了口气。  
是海马。  
见他好像没有要讲话的意思，卡莉也就从人群中找到了刚刚那名还没能问完问题的记者：“抱歉，你说？”  
记者鼓起勇气重复了一遍：“如果对方接下来提出更高的、让你们满意的报价，你们会考虑这笔交易吗？”  
正打算回答问题的舞收到了卡莉的目光，看了看她旁边的海马，有些惊讶，但还是将话筒交给了他。  
“不会有‘让我们满意的’报价。他是非卖品。”  
在几乎让人感到刺目的闪光灯下，海马说。

+++

《非卖品》。  
这是无数小报的当期标题。  
并且这一轮比赛他们也不出意外取得了胜利。遗憾的是，城之内受到的骚扰仍然没有停止。

“喂？”  
电话又响。  
“请问是城之内克也先生吗？”  
“是，不过我真的不打算转会——”  
城之内下意识地说。  
“也许你在听完我的话之后就会改变主意了。”  
怎么还没完了！要是每个打电话过来的人都像这样难缠，他大概已经累死了。城之内认真考虑了一秒钟要不要把电话也扔给杏子打理算了。  
他尽量心平气和地回复道：“我不这么认为。”   
对方发出一声轻笑：“我知道你跟海马濑人的关系。”  
这句话他好像不久之前听过。  
“哦是吗？抱歉啊我跟他——”  
“你跟他，是已婚的伴侣关系，对吗？”  
等等。  
“……我不知道你在说什么。”  
“不，我想你明白。”  
不等他想出如何回复，对方再度开口：“我想跟你谈一谈。周六下午两点来‘黑森林的女巫’找我吧。”  
“喂，你也太自说自话了吧！我还要训练！”  
话说到一半，城之内意识到自己的音量好像有些太大了，紧张地回头看了一眼走廊。万幸他的队友都没在这里。  
“周六见。”  
对方挂掉了电话。  
城之内长长地、长长地吐出一口气，忧郁地将手机收回了口袋。

+++

“我以为我看错来电人了。”  
亚图姆说。  
游戏从客厅探头进来，用口型问道：是谁？  
海马。亚图姆用口型回答他，然后继续对着听筒讲话：“有什么事吗？”  
游戏眨了眨眼睛，走进屋坐到了亚图姆旁边，耳朵凑了过去。亚图姆调整了一下手机的位置，好让他也能听到声音。  
“你们最近在训练中的数据很难看。”  
听筒里传来海马的声音。  
亚图姆回答：“如果你认为数据不好看，想要调整训练项目或者提升强度，你可以跟舞沟通。制定训练项目不是我身为队长的职责。”  
海马当然不可能为了这个特地打电话来骚扰他，真有什么问题舞也会第一个去找主席报告；亚图姆安静地等待着对面的下文。  
“尤其城之内的表现很糟糕。怎么回事？”  
——来了来了，果然。亚图姆和游戏对视一眼，两人心照不宣地笑起来。  
亚图姆稍稍回忆了一下这几天的训练。“很糟糕”有点言过其实，城之内最近的表现似乎确实有些低迷，但状态有起伏本来就很正常。如果说有什么异常的地方……  
游戏清了清嗓子，示意自己也要加入对话，然后说：“城之内周六下午的训练请了假。”  
海马问道：“周六下午？他要干什么？”  
比赛在周日，赛前一天的训练虽说强度不会很高，但会做一些针对性的战术练习，相当重要，也不知城之内是有什么要事才会翘掉这天的练习。  
“诶？你也不知道吗？”  
本田还信誓旦旦地说周六城之内是要跟海马约会，看来他猜错了。还好这次他们没有打赌。要说城之内最近有什么可能的疑点，那么他们也只能想到这个周六的所谓“约会”了。  
隔着听筒，他们似乎都能看到海马的怒气值在上升：“我怎么会知道？”  
因为你们已经结婚并且正在同居——游戏当然不会这么说，他最终只是将话题带了回去：“也许他确实有什么不能向我们明说的事情要处理。”

挂断电话之后海马看了一眼自己的日程表。  
城之内这两天很奇怪，跟他讲话的时候目光总是躲躲闪闪的，对话也总是很快就结束——他在心虚。但问题的关键在于，他到底在隐藏什么？  
难道跟他之前说的“你想找女友也没关系……”有关吗？还是说，他真的想转会离开？  
周六下午……吗。  
他划去了原本的“出席青训建设发展论坛”，打上一个问号，同时若有所思地握住了自己的手机。

+++

他们在山雨欲来的凝重气氛中迎来了周六。

舞走进更衣室时，所有人都还在慢吞吞甚至心不在焉地换衣服，看见她走进来后才手忙脚乱的把该套好的衣服套好。好些人的目光一直往门口飘——城之内刚刚离开更衣室。  
御伽和本田凑到了亚图姆身边。  
“城之内他真的不是跟海马去约会了？！”  
游戏回答了他的问题：“海马主席也不知道他今天要去哪里。所以不是约会。”  
御伽提出了一个可怕的猜想：“或者，不是跟海马主席约会。”  
他的猜想让几人都陷入了沉默。  
“你们几个！再不换好衣服去场上就要罚跑圈了！”  
舞站在更衣室外朝他们喊道。  
“马上马上！”  
本田赶紧接话，并且立刻一脚蹬上了钉鞋。

城之内卡着点来到了“黑森林的女巫”。这是一家看起来有些阴森的酒吧。  
刚来到门口，就有人上前询问：“是城之内克也先生吗？”  
他点点头。  
那人领着他走了几步来到了一张台球桌前。一个粉红色长发的男人正在打台球。看见侍者领着城之内走来，男人放下了台球杆。  
“我是齐克弗里德·罗伊德。这里不太方便讲话，我们换个地方吧。”  
城之内用最后的耐心跟他去了吧台。一路上他仔细从脑子里搜寻着跟这个人有关的资料，很遗憾并不多，只记得他是目前乙级联赛排第十二的斯特隆伯格的持有者，并且似乎生意也做得很广。  
他随手要了一杯饮料。男人则是慢悠悠地要了一杯马蒂尼。  
“闲话就不用说了。你到底想怎样？”  
对方微笑起来：“这么着急干什么？”  
“我说过很忙，没空陪你废话。”  
“我也说过，你会改变主意的。”  
男人一边说着，一边递过来三个资料夹。城之内翻开，粗粗扫过内里的材料之后震惊地抬起头：第一份材料是一份婚姻状况证明；第二份是签证材料；第三是离婚申请。  
男人的笑容越发志在必得：“城之内先生，我认为我们可以合作。”  
“什么合作？”  
“很简单，你只要时不时地查看一下海马社长的邮箱和通讯记录，告诉我他最近的动向就好。”  
——也就是说，替他当间谍。  
“我拒绝。”  
城之内毫不犹豫地立刻说。  
“不要这么着急拒绝，你可以先听听我的理由。”  
男人抿了一口烈酒：“第一，我不仅知道你们的关系，还知道你是为了签证和海马濑人结婚。”  
城之内语带嘲讽：“你知道的可真多。”  
对方忧郁地叹了一口气：“你说得没错，过多的知识真是一种诅咒。我也不想把这种诅咒传播给别人，但是如果你不跟我合作……让我想想，也许移民署的人会很对这条情报非常好奇。”  
“你在威胁我。”  
“这怎么能说是威胁？不过是在说合作的条件而已。还有第二，除了移民署，我还有一些在新闻媒体行业工作的朋友。《童实野体育》或许不太喜欢‘某某球员秘密结婚，对象还是身为同性的球队主席’这类花边新闻？但我想总还是有人愿意听一听我的爆料的。  
“海马主席或许能全身而退，不知道你又会怎样？”  
如果这件事曝光，那么毫无疑问，城之内的球员生涯将会受到重创。“性取向”对于职业球员来说仍然是个禁忌的话题，无论这个行业表面上看起来有多么开放、多元。  
城之内握紧了手中的玻璃杯，没有说话。  
“第三，我可以给你足够优厚的报酬。首先是钱。你半年的工资，够吗？而且我记得你的父亲还有欠债？我也可以帮你还清。”  
接着粉发男人意有所指地看向第三个资料夹：“其次，我可以为你提供离婚律师，保证你能从他那里拿走任何你想要的东西，并且我能确保你即使跟他离婚也不会被遣返。最后，我可以为你保留我的球队的一个位置。”  
城之内的心情十分微妙：虽然并没有鄙视对方目前才排名第十二的球队的意思，但受到这样的球队的邀请，也着实不会让人有什么成就感。  
粉发男人又说：“我可以看出你对你的俱乐部很忠诚。你放心，我只针对海马濑人和他的公司，不会对球队出手。”  
城之内的目光落在眼前的三份资料夹上。吧台的灯光偏暗，形状各异的玻璃容器把穿过它们的光线折射出奇异的色泽；背后不远处的台球桌时不时发出碰撞声。  
“还是不了吧。”  
他说，将资料夹合上，立起来，整了整，最后放回桌上。  
男人表情渐渐沉下去，放下了酒杯。玻璃杯撞在桌上发出一声钝响。  
“我最后问一遍。你想清楚了吗？需要我再提醒你一下这样做的后果吗？”  
同意对方的要求，他将不得不背叛海马；拒绝，他将面临被曝光、被遣返的悲惨结局。  
——天枰的一侧是他的声誉和整个职业生涯，另一侧是海马。  
一瞬间，城之内的脑海中浮现出了许多东西。静香大大的笑容，还有她说“哥哥的进球超帅气的！”时的雀跃；队友们咋咋呼呼涌进训练场，舞拍着手笑着喊“准备热身”；杏子用来敲他的头的文件夹，本田老是乱扔的手套，亚图姆偶尔忘记在进球场前取下的饰品，游戏比所有人都小一码的球衣和球鞋；以及……海马。  
想到海马时，就好像有一片羽毛挠了挠他的心脏。  
如果把这片羽毛放上天枰，那么它或许会轻飘飘地飞起来——它跟齐克弗里德手中的筹码不同，没有实体，也无法称量。更何况，他本来就不是会把手里的东西一一贴上重量的标签、斤斤计较的人。  
“我拒绝。即使你再问一百遍我也还是会拒绝。”  
城之内开口。原来拒绝他人是这么愉快的一件事，他似乎有点能体会到海马的感受了。  
而后他继续补充：“那些东西你想给谁看就给谁看，想曝光就曝光吧。不过你最好小心，海马这个人很小心眼——”  
“你说谁很小心眼？”  
吧台另一端传来一个声音。  
惊讶地抬起头时，城之内才后知后觉地意识到整个酒吧的交谈声、刀叉杯盘的碰撞声和台球桌上的撞击声都消失好久了。  
看清来人之后，粉发男人的面孔几乎扭曲起来。而后他很快平复了情绪，挂上了笑脸：“海马主席，好久不见。你来得真巧。”  
城之内的表情也是变了好几次，最后他跳起来：“……你跟踪我！”  
海马没有理会齐克弗里德，只回应了城之内的指责：“我没有跟踪。只是恰好在监控录像里看到你居然会跑来这种地方，非常好奇而已。”  
是要怎样才能“恰好”在“监控录像”里看到啊！城之内在心里吐槽，有些干坏事被抓包的尴尬却又同时有些如释重负。  
海马大步顺着吧台走了过来，目光先是落在桌上已经空掉的杯子上，然后是仍然坐在吧台凳上的粉发男人身上。  
“未经俱乐部允许私下接触球员是违反协会规则的。”  
他冷冷地开口。  
粉发男人尽力保持着笑脸：“那又怎样？最多就是一笔罚款而已。我看你不如担心一下你们的前锋……”  
海马打断了他的话。  
“或者你也可以再担心一下你自己。你的俱乐部去年有十三笔来历不明的收入。你手下的球员似乎与一家博彩公司联系很密切。还有，你们的赞助商也告诉了我一些很有趣的消息，他们的报价和你们公布的合同报价不太一样。你觉得这是怎么回事？”  
粉发男人终于变了脸色。  
“你、你怎么会知道？！”  
“不是只有你一个人会在跟人见面前进行必要的调查。”  
齐克弗里德尽最大的努力平复了情绪，问道：“你到底想怎样？”  
这台词好像有点耳熟，站在海马旁边的城之内偷笑了一声，被瞪了一眼之后乖乖闭上了嘴。  
“只要你闭上嘴，保管好你手里的东西，那么什么都不会发生，足协——还有税务局，什么都不会知道。”  
非要拼个鱼死网破的话，齐克弗里德最多只能对城之内一个人造成打击，很难说会有什么更严重的后果；而海马所掌握的东西对他的俱乐部来说却是致命的，一旦公开，直接降级将会是他们最轻的惩罚。海马并不屑于用这种手段，但这也不代表他不会这么做。  
权衡之下，这是一道再简单不过的选择题了。  
粉发男人沉默了一会儿，举起玻璃杯将剩下的酒一饮而尽，然后落荒而逃，连放在桌上的资料夹都忘记收回去，临走之前只留下了一句“你等着，我们球场上见”。  
城之内愉快地目送着他离开，而后目光落回吧台上的资料夹，想了想，还是收了起来，然后开口：“所以，这就算是搞定了？”  
海马转过身，停顿了一下，没有回答他的问题：“你的脑子里都装了些什么，才会想到来赴这种一看就有陷阱的约？”  
城之内立刻回嘴：“那我还能怎样？！”  
“你可以告诉我。我们可以一起解决问题。”  
海马丝毫没有躲闪，就这么直视着他。灯光依然很暗，酒吧依然很安静，他却看不懂对方青金石一般的眼睛里写着什么、也听不见自己心跳的节奏了。  
“我好像一直在给你添麻烦。”  
他小声说，感到有些丧气。  
“难得你也知道你很会惹麻烦。”  
“也、也不全是我的问题吧？！”  
“不过，也没办法，”海马自顾自地说下去，“你已经跟我绑在一起了。”  
城之内终于还是不得不错开了目光。沉默了一会儿之后，他再次开口：“那我……下次会记得告诉你的。”  
海马说：“最好不要有下次。”  
想了想，城之内又补充：“还有，你也不要跟踪我了！”  
“我说过了，没有跟踪。”  
城之内像是下定了什么决心，认真地说：“以后如果我遇到什么事会跟你讲。所以不用跟踪——呃，监控也不要了吧。”  
这一次是海马沉默了一会儿。  
“好。”  
最后他答道。  
他们走出酒吧。属于白天的光线和喧闹在刹那间纷然而至，就好像已经等待了他们许久一样。


	13. 礼物

城之内的生日在周日。  
周六刚刚比赛完——虽然比分是2-2平手，但拿到了1分的BEWD在积分榜上的位置仍然非常稳固。周日没有安排强度比较大的训练，在上午的赛后总结完毕后空出了一整个下午的球员们开始商量着去哪里庆祝一下。  
城之内又举手了。  
“去我们家就好！正好濑……咳咳，海马，不在。”  
所有人都已经对他时不时说漏嘴习以为常视而不见了。  
“主席会同意吗？”  
“怎么会不同意？再说他又不在。难道你们是打算把我们家炸掉吗？这样的话他可能真的会介意一下。”  
话是这么说，城之内还是给海马发了一条消息。  
要想找到这么一个空间足够大、设施齐全还要确保不受人打扰的地方的确不容易。讨论了一圈之后，他们发现最好的选择还是海马宅。  
城之内一边摆出一副“我早说过了”的表情，一边说着：“那就这么定了！现在可以来帮我搬一下礼物吗？正好也顺路。”  
球员们齐刷刷地看向堆在角落里的礼物堆——礼物数量不能算特别多，但有的盒子大得几乎让人觉得可疑，再加上杏子还把装满了粉丝来信的纸箱也放到了这里，这座礼物小山看上去还是相当壮观的。  
“你只是想让我们帮你把礼物全都搬回去吧？”  
“顺便嘛！”

+++

转会窗口期间的例会火药味似乎比其他时候都更浓。  
海马环顾了一圈，没有看到那个粉色头发的男人。不知是因为害怕见到他还是在酝酿着什么别的阴谋。

会议结束的时候，贝卡索斯叫住了海马。  
“海马Boy！好久不见。上周的青训论坛我似乎没有看到你？”  
海马停下脚步。虽然他与这位讲话有些浮夸的足协主席没有什么深厚友谊，但也不至于完全不理会他。  
“我的确没有参加。不过我记得我提交了一份报告。”  
“我们本来很想听你分享一下你的看法。真遗憾。”  
几人经过他们身边，贝卡索斯一一与他们打了招呼，然后继续说道：“我记得你的队伍当中多数主力球员都是出身于俱乐部的青训。对于一个建立不到十年的青训系统来说，这是非常了不起的成就。”  
“多谢夸奖。”  
“我很欣赏你的策略。非常大胆，但同时又非常稳健。既有大笔购入巨星、彻底重组的魄力，又有培养球员的能力。我希望有更多的队伍也采用这种模式。”  
“那是他们的事情，与我无关。”  
“我的意思是，下一次论坛请你务必参加，跟我们分享经验。”  
“我会考虑。”  
海马看了看手表，显然无意再继续对话。  
但贝卡索斯仍然没有放他离开的意思。  
“除此之外，还有亚图姆boy和游戏boy，我想今年的金靴和助攻王应该是属于他们的。不过……”  
贝卡索斯颇有深意地停顿了一会儿。  
海马皱起眉：“你想说什么？”  
“伟大的英雄也有弱点。”  
“这是警告吗？”  
“不，只是提醒，或者……预感？”  
“我不知道你什么时候成为了预言家。”  
海马说，又一次看了一眼时间，然后转身离开，很快把已经几乎空下来的酒店会议厅扔在了身后。

+++

香甜的味道从厨房飘过来。  
“哇！蛋糕！好厉害！”  
一帮人被香味引到了厨房。  
游戏有些不好意思：“其实我也不知道能不能成功。”  
“肯定会的。你的手艺一向很好。”  
亚图姆说着，将清洗好的烘焙工具放到一边，坐到了游戏身边，两人一起看着烤箱里的蛋糕一点点膨胀起来。  
“还有什么需要帮忙的吗？”  
游星问。  
游戏摇了摇头：“不用啦。现在只需要等蛋糕出炉了。”  
“那我找找餐具。”  
“麻烦你了。”  
也想来帮忙的城之内被按住了：“今天是你生日！别动！我们来！”  
他只好跟其他被认定不能进厨房的人一起回到了客厅。在厨房杀手们为了看什么电视节目差点大打出手进化为电视杀手时，他找好了趁手的工具，开始拆起了礼物和粉丝信。

蛋糕烤好了，一帮人不知是来帮忙还是来添乱，又涌进厨房开始挤奶油、切水果、做巧克力、找蜡烛、写生日快乐字条。  
当貘良发现奶油好像用不完了之后，事情终于开始滑向了深渊……  
亚图姆坚定地站到了桌前，挡住众人看向可怜的生日蛋糕的视线：“蛋糕你们不可以乱动。”  
虽然此刻袖标并不在他手臂上，但队长的气场仍然密不透风把危险挡在了外面。本田和御伽将目标转向了流理台边多余的奶油和巧克力。  
战争开始了。  
一开始主要是本田和御伽。然后貘良觉得很好玩加入了。杰克被误伤，卷起袖子拉上克罗也进入了战场。最后除了蛋糕守护者游戏和亚图姆之外所有人都加入了奶油糊脸大战，甚至连生日主角城之内也没能幸免。  
游戏和亚图姆坐到了桌前，点起了蜡烛。  
“要许愿吗？”  
亚图姆回头问战场中的城之内。  
“要要要！”  
城之内抽空跳了过来，坐正闭眼默念“甲级联赛”然后睁眼吹蜡烛一气呵成。  
一小块巧克力砸到了他的头上。他拍掉巧克力碎屑，抓起身旁的裱花袋回到了战场。  
游戏问亚图姆：“……现在来切蛋糕吗？”

激战正酣时，从客厅传来了不知是谁的手机铃声。  
三秒钟后，城之内喊：“有人帮我接一下吗！”  
没有被波及的游戏主动承担起了这个艰巨的任务。他从客厅的沙发上找到了城之内的手机：“是海马主席。”  
仍然举着奶油裱花袋的城之内纠结了一下，扔下手中的武器，忙乱地冲到了客厅。  
“喂？”  
手上还沾着奶油，城之内试了好几次才成功地划过手机屏幕。  
“来球场。”  
听筒里传来海马的声音。然后他挂断了。  
被忙音砸了一脸的城之内目瞪口呆：“也太会自说自话了吧？！”  
“怎么了？”  
厨房门口冒出一溜或多或少沾着奶油的脑袋，十分八卦地看着他。  
城之内晃了晃手机：“让我去球场。”  
“现在吗？！”  
“是现在……吧？”  
“那快去吧！蛋糕我们会考虑给你留一点的。”  
“那我要巧克力多的那一块！”  
“好好好，快去快回。”

说是球场见，但是球场这么大，到底人在哪里啊？  
城之内站在球场外，一边抱怨着，一边尝试再次拨打海马的电话。没有接。挂断电话后他收到了一条信息，“你还要花多久？”。  
这句嘲讽成功地点燃了他的斗志。  
“要跟我玩捉迷藏？！给我三分钟马上把你找出来！”  
他大踏步先是拐弯去了陈列室。  
里面空荡荡的，奖杯室里也没有人。  
然后是他很熟悉的球员通道和更衣室。  
看台。  
一眼望去，球场草坪上也没有人。  
三分钟早已过去。城之内几乎是绕着球场走了一圈，每一步都让他更加确信自己的猜测——答案已经呼之欲出。  
为了验证自己的猜想，最终他一步一步踩着楼梯，来到了主席包厢。  
豪华休息室里只有亮着的日光灯和空的吧台。再往外走就是他从来没有去过的包厢的外部看台。  
城之内走出了休息室，下到看台的第一排，主席专属的位置。海马不在这里。他坐在这个位置望向下方。  
原来从这里看球场是这个感觉。的确是完美的视角，一切尽收眼底，一切近在眼前。  
正对面的球员通道里一个人影慢慢显现。  
海马走出通道，走上草坪，最后停在了球场的正中央，抬起头。他们的目光对上了，像之前很多次在比赛中一样；只不过这一次他们的位置互换，海马站在草坪中央，城之内坐在看台上。  
就这么默默对视了一会儿之后，城之内想了想，冲海马喊道：“你别动！”  
然后转身跑掉了。  
如果助理教练在这里，她或许能记录下这一次他的冲刺速度，可以与他的个人最佳成绩比较一下。  
城之内在海马身前停下来，手撑膝盖喘着气。  
海马挑起嘴角：“你花了二十分钟。”  
“你作弊了吧？我之前明明已经找过球员通道了！”  
“谁告诉你我会待在一个地方不动？”  
城之内哑口无言。  
“不过既然你已经站到了这里——我可以答应你一个要求。无论什么样的要求。”  
“所以这就算是我的生日礼物？”  
“是你找到我的奖励。”  
“你这态度真让人不爽。”  
“你想要什么？”  
海马看着他，就好像这不是个承诺，而是个契约。青金石在阳光下同时显得更加明亮和更加深邃，他几乎能看清他虹膜上的纹路。  
城之内想了想：“我现在没有什么想要的。可以等到这个赛季结束的时候再来兑现吗？”  
“可以。”  
“那，就到时候再说吧！现在……”  
一边说着，城之内拿出手机，向队友们发起了消息。  
“我们可以回去吃蛋糕了，希望还有剩！”

回去的时候房子还没被炸掉，很好——甚至蛋糕都还没有被瓜分掉，所有人规规矩矩地等着城之内回来切蛋糕。  
吃完了晚饭分完了蛋糕，照例是游戏环节。  
桌上足球被玩成了擂台赛——海马一个人连胜十五局，遭遇连败的球员们只好掏出了杀手锏：队长亚图姆。然而在两人连续打平五局还打算继续之后，他们才后知后觉地意识到自己犯了一个错误，最后用尽全力才阻止亚图姆和海马再来二十个回合。  
散场的时候又是一片混乱，克罗举着扫帚好不容易才把想肇事逃逸的部分队友抓回来打扫整理好了厨房。

晚上的时候，城之内接到了静香打来的电话。  
“哥哥，生日快乐！”  
“谢谢！我早上已经收到信息了。”  
静香的声音带着笑意：“但还是想亲口跟你讲啊。”  
他们聊到了母亲的近况，她最近迷上了纺织，除了围巾之外还想织毛衣；静香的课业，这倒是完全用不着担心；然后是队友；最后话题还是来到了海马身上。  
“……本来是在出差，说好的过几天再回来，结果今天下午的时候忽然打电话让我去球场，我到了之后又不告诉我他人在哪里，我绕了好大一圈跑了一个半球场才好不容易找到他。”  
听筒里传来少女的笑声：“这样的生日惊喜也不错。”  
“哪里不错？要是有下次我一定不理他，就让他一个人在球场上站着。”

聊完天，挂掉电话之后，城之内躺在床上发了好一会儿呆。  
下次……会有下次吗？收到来自海马濑人的生日礼物，这辈子应该只会有这么一次吧？明年这个时候大概他们已经回到之前与陌生人无异的关系了。  
他翻了个身，告诉自己暂时不要去想，然后将手机待机。随着屏幕熄灭，屋子里彻底暗下来。

+++

联赛进入下半段，局势逐渐明朗，调整好了目标之后保级的争冠的需要各类名额的俱乐部也开始各自继续奋战。  
BEWD没有去凑转会期最后24小时的热闹，此时已经在专注地为下一轮联赛备战。

而心事重重的城之内在搜索引擎里键入他和海马的名字研究了一番球迷对他们的看法之后发现……比起操心这个赛季结束的时候会发生的事，他或许还该操心一下眼下。

午休时间。  
本田坐到了城之内旁边，瞥了一眼他手边的一叠杂志。  
“杏子不是说了让你不要一整天看这些八卦消息吗。”  
“但是要是我跟海马的关系被发现了怎么办？你看这个，这张拍到我们在同一张照片里了！会不会有人怀疑啊？！”  
杂志的配图是上一场联赛的赛后抓拍，主角当然是第二十轮联赛获胜的BEWD球员们，不过恰好主席看台上的海马也入了镜。  
本田花了十秒钟才找到背景里大概有三个像素块那么大的海马。  
“……我觉得不会。”  
然后城之内又把手机推给他：“还有人剪视频！你说她们会不会是发现了什么啊！”  
本田条件反射地按下了播放键，然后立刻就后悔了。视频开始播放，富有磁性的男声唱起了“My eyes adored you（我的双眼爱慕着你）”，看台上的海马望向球场上的城之内，在滤镜作用下他的目光看起来甚至有几分深情。  
“拿开拿开，我不想看你们的甜蜜爱情故事。”  
本田痛苦地把手机丢了回去。  
“什么甜蜜爱情故事？”  
端着咖啡的杏子坐了过来。  
“怎么了这是？”  
亚图姆和游戏也来到了休息室。  
本田把城之内的手机递到他们面前。视频暂停在慈善晚会上的一幕，海马孤身一人坐在一片灰蒙蒙的背景中，显得落寞极了，歌词还添油加醋地写着“though I never laid a hand on you（虽然我从不曾触碰过你）”。  
三人凑上来看了一会儿。亚图姆评价道：“还不错。”  
游戏表示同意：“嗯，虽然剧情好像跟我们知道的故事不太一样。”  
杏子往旁边挪了挪，给两人让出位置。  
游戏刚一坐下，就被城之内吓了一跳：“武藤大师！”  
城之内摆出了他最诚恳的表情：“我觉得我被盯上了，现在记者要开始挖我和海马的消息了，怎么办啊？”  
猝不及防的问题让游戏思考了好一会儿：“其实大多数八卦不用刻意去理会。只要没有人拿出决定性的证据，就只是传闻而已，要是一一去回应、反驳，反而会显得你很心虚。”  
杏子在一边点头：“对，就是这样。其实你之前的态度就很好。”  
本田一边随手拿了一个苹果，一边问：“之前怎么了？”  
杏子回忆了一下，模仿着城之内的语气：“‘牵个手又不是什么大不了的事。’就是这种态度。挺好的。”  
城之内也努力回忆着：“我还说过这种话？”  
杏子肯定地、坚决地点了点头。  
本田很疑惑：“怎么了吗，确实不是什么大不了的事情啊？那就跟之前一样不就好了，到底有什么好担心的？”  
“那怎么能一样？”  
“怎么就不一样了？”  
杏子非常贴心地向本田讲解起来：“你看，真正的直男就是你这么想的，‘牵个手又怎么样’。至于看见两人同时出现在一张照片上就开始疑神疑鬼的人……”  
她瞥了一眼城之内。  
本田放下啃了一半的苹果，摆出了一个骄傲的表情。  
城之内反驳不了杏子，只好找本田的茬：“又不是在表扬你！”  
“诶？不是吗？”  
游戏和亚图姆专注地观察起了桌上马克杯的图案，杏子绝望地捂住了脸。  
“等等，”本田理了好半天，终于想明白了前因后果，转向城之内，“你该不会真的喜欢上他了吧？”  
城之内沉默了一会儿，没有正面回答这个问题：“你这震惊的表情是怎么回事，我怎么觉得之前起哄最起劲的人就是你！”  
“我只是，只是忽然意识到我是我们几个当中唯一的直男！”  
“对，没错，神奇动物，需要我们再给你建个保护区吗？！”

没有人注意到在他们聊天打闹时从休息室后方匆匆跑过的卡莉。  
十分钟之后，卡莉再次出现在休息室。这一次她走到他们面前，打断了对话。  
“抱歉打扰你们。不过我们现在遇到了紧急事件。”  
“怎么了？”  
“匿名爆料。亚图姆和游戏——”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *视频BGM：《My Eyes Adored You》 by The Four Seasons


	14. 雨中

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章是暗表主场！  
含有一些恐同、性别歧视的描写和一点点粗口。

三年前，“王国”杯决赛。

90分钟的比赛、30分钟的加时赛，再加上零散的补时，目前比分5-5。现在他们迈入终局的点球大战，二十二人的团队合作拆解为一对一的个人对抗，超过七千平方米的草地缩减至禁区和球门，胜负仅在一线之间。点球是残酷的惩罚游戏，逼迫球员们拿出全部的技巧和意志，但最终判决皮球能否进入球门的往往是运气——或者说命运。

五轮罚点，五名点球手。  
舞的目光一一扫过眼前已经显出疲惫的球员。  
“游戏，”她叫出了一个名字，“你要罚点吗？”  
年轻的前锋有些慌乱地抬起头，张开嘴想要回答什么，但迟迟没能发出声音。  
亚图姆向前迈出一步，轻轻按住游戏的肩膀：“我来吧。”  
舞跟他对视了一眼，点了点头。

对手罚丢了两个点球，而他们罚丢了一个。  
亚图姆最后一个上场。他的这一脚射门将决定这场比赛是否就此画上句点。罚中，他们是冠军；罚失，他们会进入又一轮能令人心脏骤停的点球大战。  
城之内拍了拍他的背，力道有些大。他抹掉额头上的、下巴上的还有影响了他视线的汗水，朝游戏眨了眨眼，然后走向点球点。  
门将已经摆好了姿势，膝盖下沉，双手张开，全副武装等待着不知会从哪个方向飞来的皮球。  
他后退。  
助跑。  
起脚。  
脚背与皮球相接，发出沉闷的撞击声。  
门将在他起脚的一瞬就向左跳起。他猜测的方向正确，但遗憾的是皮球最终还是贴着地面撞入了球网中。  
点球，罚中！  
他们赢了！  
欢呼声延迟了整整一秒，队友则花去了更多的时间跑来他的身边。城之内揽住他的肩膀大笑着，声音几乎被淹没在口哨和尖叫中。解说的声音回荡在球场上方，不断重复着“这简直是个奇迹”。  
他毫不费力地从人群中找到了游戏——他也正望向他。于是他离开人群的中心位置，一步一步朝他走去。一开始他走得很慢，挤出队友的包围圈，然后加快了脚步，最后几乎是小跑着来到了他的搭档身边。  
游戏露出大大的笑容，张开双臂拥抱了他。  
砰！  
有人开起了香槟，还有人打开了事先准备好的礼花筒，泡沫、彩色丝带、金色纸片忽然笼罩了他们，像一场夏日的骤雨，欢声如雨点落在他们身边。  
而风暴中心很安静。亚图姆摘去一片误入风眼落到游戏刘海上的金色纸屑，然后轻轻地、近乎虔诚地亲吻了他的额头。

当晚照例是亚图姆开车载着游戏一起回家。虽然游戏搬进他的公寓才不过几个星期，但这好像已经成为了一种常年形成的默契。  
游戏显得有些沉默。  
亚图姆问：“怎么了？”  
游戏别过了头没有看他：“……抱歉。”  
亚图姆难得地有些没有跟上他的思考，笑着回道：“为什么道歉？为了你今天的进球？还是三个助攻？”  
“不，为了那个点球，”游戏小声说，“我辜负了大家的期待。”  
“为什么会这么想？你没有辜负任何人的期待。不如说，进入一线队仅仅几个月的时间就拿出了这样的表现，大家都很惊喜。我也很惊喜。”  
“但主教练命令我去罚点球的时候我退缩了。”  
“不，不是这样的。舞没有‘命令’你去罚那个点球，只是在征询你的意见；你不想去，那么她会把这个任务交给其他人。”  
亚图姆停顿了一下，接着说：“你也没有退缩。你只是还没有做好准备。”  
游戏看起来有些挫败，但至少目光不再躲避：“但你就做好了准备。你上场了，踢进了那个点球。”  
“那是因为我经验比你更丰富。仅此而已。”  
游戏摇了摇头：“不止是经验……你看起来好像什么都能做到。”  
亚图姆笑起来：“也不是什么都能做到，我守门就很差劲。”  
他的话让游戏也露出一个短暂的笑容。  
于是他接着说：“不过至少有一件事我可以做——在你做好准备之前，我会一直陪在你身边。”

+++

独家爆料的《千年周刊》性质偏综合，不是专业的体育媒体，但也不是什么热衷于吸睛花边的厕纸小报。看上去他们也没有以此为噱头趁机卖杂志的意图，整期内容并没有刻意去强调这个花边新闻，只不过把封面的一个角落和体育版的一整页专栏贡献给了所谓的“看不见的柜子”。  
整篇文章写得非常冠冕堂皇——撰稿人在他的专栏里大谈特谈为什么体育界少有出柜的明星、为什么同性恋是个禁忌话题，而后状似无意地提到在某次与某名球员的交谈中，对方讲出了领跑乙级联赛最佳射手榜的亚图姆与队友武藤游戏的同性“办公室”恋情，还表示“考虑到该名球员的安全，我隐去了他的姓名”。

“那他为什么不考虑一下游戏和亚图姆的安全，把他们的名字也删掉？！”杏子看起来非常生气，杂志撞在桌子上发出“哗啦哗啦”的声响。  
杂志已经刊发，现在要求对方收回已经卖出的杂志显然并不现实——而且本期杂志的送印和出刊时间比以往早了一整天，或许就是在得到消息之后决定立刻曝出，不给BEWD任何出手干预的时间。  
他们的策略很成功。今天是周三，这个消息会在周六的比赛之前不受任何阻碍充分发酵，到时亚图姆和游戏不知会在场上面对怎样的嘘声。而对于BEWD来说，射手王和助攻王受到来自场外的负面影响，球队的成绩会怎样起伏也并不是件难以预料的事情。  
主席办公室内的气氛十分压抑。  
卡莉将自己的电脑上的页面最小化，然后说道：“我们目前还没有调查清楚这名球员到底是谁。最坏的可能性是，爆料者就来自我们内部……”  
“没必要继续调查。”  
“我相信他们不会做出这种事。”  
两个声音同时响起。海马和亚图姆对视了一眼。僵持一会儿之后，亚图姆先开口，重复了一遍他刚刚的话：“我相信我的队友们不会做出这种事。我很怀疑这个爆料的所谓‘球员’是否真实存在——或许这只是他们编造出来让这个消息显得更可信的手段。”  
要赞同亚图姆的话看起来让海马很不爽。他也停顿了好一会儿之后才开口：“没必要调查下去。这显然并不是某个球员的个人行为，而是一场有预谋的舆论攻击。背后的操纵者我会去查，现在最重要的是将影响降低到最小程度。”  
卡莉十分坚决地推了推眼镜：“但是如果不查清消息来源，我们就没有办法弄清他们手中到底掌握了哪些信息、后续是否还会有其他的消息曝出，会陷入非常被动的局面。”  
海马眉头紧锁：“这期杂志发行的那一刻起我们就已经陷入了被动。现在即使找到这个爆料人，或者他背后的操纵者，我们也无法阻止这个消息继续传播、无法掌握主动。”  
杏子问：“那现在应该怎么办？”  
“目前的方案是，否认恋情，表达对同性恋者以及其他小众性取向群体的支持，同时指责对方越界，”卡莉再次快速浏览了一遍她的笔记本，“不需要专门召开发布会，但是肯定会被问到相关的问题。最重要的是要否认。”  
她看向主席，等待他的意见。  
海马十指交握，似乎陷入了思考。  
这时，从这场紧急小型会议召开之后还没有发过言的游戏开口了。  
“我认为不需要否认。”  
所有人看向他。  
亚图姆握了握他的手臂，给了他一个鼓励的眼神。游戏深呼吸了一次，继续说：“为什么要否认？这是事实。”  
他的语气有些小心翼翼，但目光里满是坚定——他当然不是真的在问“为什么”，也不是不清楚这样做的后果。  
他看向亚图姆，然后是杏子、卡莉，最后是海马，像在等待一个判决结果。  
卡莉的目光中有些担忧：“但这样一来，你们可能会被攻击。也许会有人支持你们，可是也一定会有人恨你们。”  
亚图姆代替游戏回答：“即使否认，那些人也一样会恨我们、攻击我们，因为他们只能看到自己愿意看到的东西、只会相信自己想要相信的信息。”  
经过了最开始最艰难的阶段，游戏的话语流畅了许多：“我不喜欢说谎，而且也不认为我们能永远隐瞒下去。那篇文章没有写错，没有人敢出柜，也没有人公开谈论这个话题，这是件很奇怪的事情。如果我们的行动能让人意识到这个问题，哪怕只有一小部分人，那么它就是有意义的。会有人恨我们，但也一定会有人支持我们。我是这么想的。”  
海马冷哼一声：“我可不记得你们的合同里有‘成为意见领袖’这一条。”  
卡莉若有所思：“对方应该不会料到我们会选择正面回应、承认恋情。这样做有相当的风险，但或许会有用，并且也不是完全没有可行性。只是你们的压力会很大。非常大。”  
她转向游戏和亚图姆。  
两人对视了一眼。游戏点了点头，表示“我没事”。  
然后他们一起看向海马，等待主席拍板。  
“只要你们能继续赢下比赛，别的我不关心。”  
海马说。说这话的时候，他的目光更多落在了游戏身上。相比起亚图姆，游戏看起来的确更像是会被场外因素影响的人。  
迎上他的目光，游戏没有退缩。  
“那就这么做吧。”  
最终，海马给这个十分冒险的方案亮了绿灯。

并且，虽然说着“我不关心”，海马还是升级了整个俱乐部以及游戏和亚图姆住宅附近的安保系统，还给他们又拨去了几名保镖。

+++

联赛第二十一轮，赛前新闻发布会。

亚图姆跟在舞身后进入了会议室。  
金井嗅到了一丝不同寻常的味道。身为千年周刊的资深记者，他知道一些内情，甚至得到了上层的授意。原本他以为陷入同性恋传闻的两人都不会出现在发布会现场，看来他还是小瞧了这个成立不算久的二级联赛俱乐部——至少他们胆子够大。  
不过也没关系。接下来的流程他很清楚：他们会假装无事走走过场谈一谈今天的比赛，然后会在记者问到最近的“传闻”时义正言辞地表示这是无稽之谈。既然当事人之一在，那就更好了，他一定会在今天围追堵截刨根问底，逼迫他露出马脚。总之不管亚图姆说了什么，不管他怎么否定、声称“这只是传闻”，他自信一定能找到他言语中的漏洞。他甚至已经在脑子里拟好了标题：BEWD队长承认同性恋情；隐瞒同性恋情或为商业价值？；“看不见的柜子”何时走出阴影？……  
“那么，首先请允许我说几句。”  
在他走神的时候，亚图姆已经调整好了话筒的位置，开始发言。  
金井连忙收回散漫的思绪，把注意力放回眼前：对，就是这样，说吧，说“我想大家非常关心我和游戏的传闻，但我要说的是，这只是个传闻”……  
“除了今天的比赛，我想大家也都很关注我和游戏的传闻。”  
亚图姆说。他吐字清晰，语气也没有什么波动，听不出任何动摇的成分。  
金井一边记录一边想，也很正常，这肯定是背好的稿子。  
“我们的确是恋人。”  
什么？  
金井茫然地抬起了头。  
而亚图姆丝毫没有理会全场的倒吸冷气，自顾自地继续讲下去：“希望大家能更关注我们场上的表现，而不是场下的生活。谢谢大家。”  
短短的四句话掀起了滔天巨浪。  
亚图姆主动出面承认？  
他承认了？  
……他怎么敢？他怎么敢？！  
金井低头看着自己手里的笔记。他的大脑似乎也跟眼前的纸张一样空白一片，准备好的问题全部被这简短的发言击溃了。  
新闻官宣布进入提问环节。  
他麻木地举起手，并试图让僵硬的大脑继续运转以找出一个足够有力的问题：“……请问，两名球员的恋情是否会影响他们在场上的表现？”  
舞拿过了话筒。  
“请问你的妻子还好吗？”  
金井一时间没能领会到她这个莫名其妙的问题的意图，下意识地回答：“她很好。”  
“你现在能够坐在这里向我提问，我想你们的婚姻并没有影响你作为一名记者的工作。那么，为什么你会认为他们的恋情将影响他们作为球员在场上的表现呢？”  
“这、”  
金井刚想反驳“这不是一回事”，又立刻意识到他不能这么说，硬生生止住了话头——一旦出口，对方就可以利用这话来指责他歧视，哪怕这并不是他本来想表达的意思。  
舞似乎并没有就此打住的意思，继续说道：“在我看来他们并没有把个人情绪带入球场，并因此受到影响。我想他们现在在射手榜和助攻榜上的排名就能证明这一点。”  
他都不用费力去查这两张榜单。两个第一名，实在是让人无话可说的成绩。  
另一个记者开始提问。  
“请问亚图姆队长，你的队友们都知道这件事吗？”  
“你是否认为这个匿名爆料者就是你的队友之一？”  
“我不这么想。我相信他们不会做这种事情。”  
“那么你对爆料者有什么想法吗？”  
“我不知道这个人是谁。但是我希望他或她能停止打探和暴露我们的私人生活。”  
“谢谢你。祝你们在比赛中取得令人满意的成绩。”  
问答在继续，金井却只是呆坐在自己的位置上，眼前仿佛出现了本月奖金排队离他远去的悲惨画面……

+++

比赛日当天。

首发名单公布，解说第一时间进行了评论。  
“我们可以看到，BEWD的首发沿用了他们之前的阵容，并没有进行轮换。队长亚图姆和11号武藤游戏都出现在了这张名单上。”  
“在赛前的新闻发布会上，这名队长承认了他与队友的恋情。”  
“但主教练孔雀舞似乎并不认为这会影响到他们，依然坚持让两人同时首发。”  
“要拿下球队里最能制造进球的两人的确是个非常艰难的决定。从赛前预测来看，大家普遍认为武藤游戏的抗压能力不足，主教练会出于保护球员的目的让他休息一轮。不过看来我们都猜错了。”  
“不得不说这是一个大胆的决定。”  
“没错。两名身处舆论漩涡中的球员能否顶住压力呢？让我们拭目以待。”

哨声响起。  
对方开球后不慌不忙地向前推进着。  
虽然场外有无数能够带来压力的因素，而且这场比赛还是在客场，舞也没有放弃自己一贯的风格。  
城之内游荡在中圈附近，己方后防断球之后他立刻开始向前奔跑——  
但是哨声很快再次响起，裁判示意犯规。  
他茫然地回头，才看到刚刚带球的对方中场倒在了地上，而站在他身边不远处的貘良似乎正试图向裁判解释着什么。  
这张黄牌，来得有些令人猝不及防。

“BEWD踢得很不舒服。”  
“没错。前场的亚图姆受到了严密的一对一盯防。”  
“几次犯规也很关键，他们进攻的节奏被打乱了。”  
“开场不久就拿到黄牌的貘良现在有些束手束脚，很难像平常一样完成他的任务，将球向前输送。”

第25分钟，来自对手的角球进球。1-0。

第29分钟，克罗在禁区内的犯规造成了对手的点球。比分变为2-0。

第37分钟，游戏在对方底线附近被人铲倒。  
但裁判无动于衷，示意没有犯规，比赛继续。  
球没有出界，球权交到了对手手中。城之内几乎在边线旁与与对方的后卫对峙了起来。拼抢当中，皮球弹到对手的腿上，终于掉出了界外。他第一时间赶到了倒地的游戏身边。  
亚图姆比他离得近，已经赶到，并向地上的游戏伸出了手：“怎么样？”  
“我没事。”  
距离他们不远的看台前排忽然传来一声冷笑：“恶心。”  
三人同时转过头去。  
那是个戴着帽子的主队球迷。迎上他们的目光，他不仅没有闭嘴，反而更加大声地说：“你要吸他的屌，还是去开个房吧？这里是球场。”  
他身边的其他人也都十分配合地笑起来。  
亚图姆下意识地看了游戏一眼，游戏摇了摇头，然后示意边线外的小球童帮忙捡球。  
“你说什么？！”  
而城之内已经挽起袖子迈步朝他的方向走了过去。那不过是两三步的距离，几乎是一瞬间他就站到了护栏边，瞪着那个戴帽子的青年。  
“怎么，难道你打算去加入他们？我想他们会很欢迎你的，哈！”  
他身边另一个与他年纪相仿的人附和着：“我都不知道这个队里有这么多恶心的死基佬。你们是什么，女足吗？”  
“你们——”  
城之内抬脚就要跨过护栏。  
“城之内！”  
游戏和亚图姆在事情变得更加一发不可收拾之前赶到了现场，两人一左一右拉住了城之内。  
亚图姆以冷静到近乎冷漠的语气说：“不用去理他。”  
裁判正小跑着过来。察觉到事情不对劲的其他球员也围了过来。球童抱着球，有些不知所措地站在离几人不远的地方。

解说当然也注意到了这场事故。  
“球场上好像发生了一些冲突！”  
“不是双方球员……是城之内克也和一名球迷！”  
“现场的情况似乎是这名球迷对武藤游戏和亚图姆发表了一些侮辱性的言论，城之内与他起了争执。”  
“差一点就要变成肢体冲突了。”  
“亚图姆和武藤游戏拉住了城之内。”  
“裁判给了城之内一张黄牌。”  
“城之内试图抗议……再次被亚图姆劝住。”  
“明智的决定。否则他会立刻得到第二张黄牌，两黄变一红，直接离场。”

经过这个小插曲之后比赛再开。然而短短的4分钟加上补时3分钟依然什么都没有发生，上半场就这样结束了。

下半场一开始，亚图姆又被缠上了。  
对方的5号，一个小个子边卫在他拿球的一瞬间就几乎是贴了上来，脚下进行着干扰，手上小动作不断，连嘴也一刻不停。  
“他们说你没有弱点。真的是这样吗？”  
亚图姆没有理会他，在扫视一圈之后选择传球给从后方插上的游星。  
“我看不一定吧。对了，你的小男友怎样？你在球场上跟这么多男人一起玩，他知道了会不会吃醋啊？”  
“哎呀对不起我忘了，他也上场了。他在哪儿来着？”  
几次传递之后，皮球再次来到亚图姆脚下。  
一名中卫也加入了防守亚图姆的工作，两人几乎堵死了他往更有威胁的方向传球的路线。  
5号把手放到耳边做出收音的样子：“你听，球场里是不是有人在让你们滚出去？你的小男友该不会是被吓得不敢出现了吧？”  
亚图姆忽然笑了。  
他先是带球躲过了捅向他脚下的中卫，接着头也不回，甚至没有去看他要传球的方向，就这么用后跟在皮球上轻轻一敲。  
防守他的两人愣了愣。  
游戏忽然出现在他斜后方。他就像是凭空出现，却又分毫不差地稳稳停住了球。和亚图姆不同，他的前方十分开阔，而他也丝毫没有浪费这个机会，在拿到球的一瞬间就已经开始奔跑。  
“他就在这里。你没看到吗？”  
亚图姆说，轻巧地越过二人，同时冲向禁区。  
游戏回传。  
亚图姆在禁区边缘起脚。  
皮球划出一道圆弧，以无法阻拦的势头砸穿守门员的指尖、沉入网中。  
比分变为2-1。

“比赛进行到第65分钟，经过中场休息的调整以及第48分钟队长扳回一球之后BEWD似乎找回了自己的节奏。”  
“下半场到目前为止他们已经有了7次打门，只是运气欠佳。”  
“可以说他们随时会取得第二个进球——”  
“来了！城之内克也抽射破门！扳平比分！”

第82分钟，BEWD再次获得一个角球机会。

“球进了！来自中卫杰克·阿特拉斯的头球！2-3，反超！”  
“在拼抢中城之内与对手的中卫相撞倒地。队医进场稍作处理后让他回到了场上。比赛继续。”  
“距离比赛结束不到10分钟。比分会再次被改写吗？”

“第92分钟，亚图姆的梅开二度！依然是来自武藤游戏的助攻！2-4！”  
“此时裁判吹哨示意比赛结束！2-4！一场酣畅淋漓的比赛！”  
“这就是武藤游戏和亚图姆交给我们的答卷！”

主场的球迷从比分变为2-4开始就陆续起身离场，此时看台已经半空下来。  
裁判和第四官员正在跟舞讲话。  
亚图姆慢慢走了两步，然后停下，抬起头。场馆上方的天空有些阴沉，与比赛的胜利不太相称；不过，他想着，他们本就不可能永远行走在暖阳之下，这个世界也本就不像他脚边的足球那样黑白分明严丝合缝。  
“你们这种人竟然也能成为职业球员。”  
一个声音在他身边响起。  
是比赛中一直盯防他的边卫。比分扳平之后他的纠缠和骚扰少了很多，现在比赛结束，他似乎打算重操旧业了。  
亚图姆毫不客气地回复：“但我们赢了。很遗憾。”  
对方的脸色立刻变得更加阴沉。  
游戏在这时也来到了他身边，并且下意识地站到了他身前，把他跟对方的5号不着痕迹地隔开。  
“你们不会一直像今天这样好运的。”  
扔下这句话之后，那名边卫沉着脸走向还留在球场的、为数不多的几名主场球迷。  
亚图姆问游戏：“城之内怎么样？”  
“医生说问题不大，不过还是要等进一步的检查。还有，可能会被罚款……”  
他们一边聊着，一边走回球员通道。  
球场里飘起了小雨。

+++

雨声好像大了起来。  
“到家了。”  
亚图姆说，解开了安全带。引擎熄火时，游戏像是忽然惊醒一样抬起了头。但没有动。  
“我其实……有点希望今天不要结束。”  
游戏说，目光越过车窗和雨帘。  
亚图姆顺着他的目光看去，什么都没看到。他一边开始回忆自己把伞放在了哪里，一边回道：“的确，我们也不是每天都能赢下一场决赛、拿到一个奖杯的。”  
“不止奖杯。我还想继续做你的搭档。”  
“你当然可以。我们会是最棒的搭档，像今天一样进球，像今天一样取胜——”  
“也像今天一样亲吻？”  
游戏紧跟着他的话说道。既像是脱口而出，又像是早有预谋；杉石般的紫色眼睛在黑暗中微微发亮。  
亚图姆有些惊讶。今天赛后的那个亲吻——那个落在游戏额上的吻。他以为他已经将自己的想法隐藏得够好，但也许是香槟、落在他们身上的彩带，或者与眼前的人一同捧起奖杯的那个瞬间出卖了他，游戏轻而易举地伸出手碰到了他的心脏。  
而此刻年轻的11号就这么看着他，等待着他的答复。  
于是亚图姆笑起来，伸出手把游戏拉近。这一次的吻落在嘴唇。  
“也像今天一样亲吻。”


	15. 战争

杏子敲了敲队医办公室的门。  
门开了，亚图姆从里面走了出来。  
在这里看到他让杏子有些惊讶——她记得前天的比赛里亚图姆没有受伤，赛后的伤情评估也没有把他列为重点观察对象。  
“你受伤了？”  
“没有，只是例行检查。”  
亚图姆回答，杏子侧身让他通过。她接受了这个答案。亚图姆身为队内头号身价的球员，被队医特别关照也并不让人意外；让她意外的是另一件事：“怎么不见游戏？他没有跟你一起？”  
“他在新闻官那里。”  
杏子立刻想到了这几天加班加点眼镜都快忙掉了的卡莉，不禁面露同情。  
“你们……还好吗？”她问。  
亚图姆跟游戏的关系曝光之后，如他们预料的那样，有人无所谓，有人支持，有人反对——最后一部分人的声音最大、最刺耳。卡莉在辛苦工作，舞也下达了禁令，让球员们暂时远离各个社交媒体平台，但偶尔还是会有零零散散的噪音穿透层层过滤飘到他们身边，完全不受影响是不可能的。  
“我们没事。你也知道，游戏比他看上去的要坚强。”  
杏子叹了口气，无奈地笑起来：“的确。而且还很犟，一旦下了决心要做什么事情，就没有人拦得住了。”  
他们交换了一个心照不宣的笑容。  
接着亚图姆问：“你来这里是？”  
杏子扬了扬手上的文件夹，叹了口气：“替人跑腿。主席大人说今天在家办公，我也没办法。”  
海马这几天偏要在家工作的理由也十分好猜：城之内右手手臂肌肉也出现了轻微的拉伤，被队医勒令在家休养；此外他在比赛中跟人发生碰撞，虽然头部没有明显外伤，但队医依然认为需要一段时间的观察，以防出现迟发性脑出血。  
寒暄了一会儿，发觉距离训练开始的时间不远了，亚图姆先一步道了别。  
“那我先去球场了。”  
“啊，那麻烦你顺便帮我转告舞，我下午把队医这里的材料一起带给她。”  
“好，辛苦了。也代我向城之内和海马打个招呼吧。”  
杏子迈步踏入了队医办公室。

+++

与此同时，海马宅。  
海马平时要处理的事情就很多，把没做完的工作带回家也是常事，对于怎么在家工作也算是十分有心得。  
城之内被勒令静养，又嫌一个人躺在卧室里太无聊，搬着枕头和毯子住进了他的书房。队医如临大敌地叮嘱过城之内让他注意自己的情况，如果出现头晕、呕吐或者其他反常状况立刻联系他，城之内本人对此并不是十分上心，反倒是海马认真记下了队医的话，也因此勉为其难地允许城之内霸占了他书房里的长沙发，方便观察他的状况。  
“要吃什么让厨师做。”  
“嗯嗯。”  
城之内一边裹好毯子一边应声，看起来十分愉快。他已经很久没有做过家务了，房子都是佣人在打理，但做饭大多数时候还是他的工作；队医让他休息，海马也就重新叫来了厨师。对城之内来说，这是他难得的、能正大光明偷懒的时刻。  
“不许发出噪音，一分贝都不行。做不到的话就自己出去。”  
“喂！我现在是病人，不要威胁我。”  
海马花去了三秒钟告诫自己他现在算是病人，不能就这么把人拎着领子扔出去，也不要刺激他，让他情绪激动……  
城之内的安静持续了几分钟。几分钟过后，海马听到了沙发边传来的悉悉索索的声音。抬头望去，城之内正从毯子里伸出手——右手，努力去够小桌上的水杯。  
他的指尖已经几乎碰到了他的目标，但半个身子都探出了沙发，看上去岌岌可危。  
海马起身走过去，拿起水杯。城之内在他带着警告的目光之下乖乖缩回了沙发，然后海马把水杯放到了他手里。  
临时保姆海马十分尽责。等城之内喝完了水，他把水杯又放回桌上，并且放在了城之内能够到的地方，这才坐回去继续工作。  
又过了好一会儿。  
“濑人。”  
敲击键盘的手指顿了顿。海马又一次抬头，看见城之内正举着杯子对他晃。  
“怎么了？”  
“没水了。”  
城之内理直气壮地说。海马面无表情地起身又替他重新接了水。

相安无事共处了一会儿之后，有人敲了敲门。  
“进来。”  
一边说着，海马下意识地看了一眼沙发。城之内这次没什么动静。  
杏子进屋之后佣人带上了门。  
“这是今天的材料、队医报告和技术总监的报告。这是协会开的罚单——城之内的黄牌没必要上诉，这是主教练和法务的意见，但罚单需要确认和签字。”  
海马收好了厚厚一摞材料，先把需要签字的几份拿出来大致浏览了一遍并全部签好递还给杏子，然后再开始看别的。杏子把签好字的文件收好后就打过招呼离开了。  
城之内在门再度关上之后又从沙发边上探出头。  
海马看向他，等了好一会儿才等到他开口。  
“……罚款。”  
“什么？”  
“抱歉害你被罚款。”  
城之内有些尴尬地小声说着。  
除去他本人吃到一张黄牌，协会还给俱乐部开了一张五千元的“不当行为”罚单。这笔钱几乎只是象征性的罚款，但那几名出言辱骂游戏和亚图姆的球迷受到的惩罚是五年内禁止进入球场观赛，相较而言，责任更轻的城之内的处罚甚至看上去要更重一些。  
海马关掉一个写完批注的文档，回道：“你知道就好。不要有下次了，我很讨厌为了这种事情付钱。”  
“但、但他们太过分了，对游戏都讲了什么话啊。”  
海马瞥了他一眼。城之内的情绪倒也不是十分激动，他判断目前仍然处于安全范围，也就没有转换话题：“你不该理会他们。并不值得。”  
“不值得五千块？”  
“不值得你浪费时间。你会特意抽空去跟路边冲你狂吠的野狗吵架吗？”  
城之内停顿了一会儿，似乎真的在思考这个问题。最后他勉强回答：“好吧。确实不会。……虽然我觉得你这个问题好像让我有点不爽。”  
海马决定把“你是家犬，不是野狗”留到下次再用。

晚饭是厨师做的，依然严格遵循了营养师的食谱和队医的意见。  
吃饭的时候，海马接到了一个电话。  
等他讲完挂掉电话之后城之内问道：“怎么了？”  
“我在调查曝出游戏和亚图姆的人。”  
城之内差点跳起来。  
“是谁？”  
“某个股东。很有可能是五巨头之一。更大的可能性是他们五人或多或少都有参与。”  
“股东？可是，为什么？”  
海马把手机放到一边：“通过这样的方式压低俱乐部的股价，拿下更多的股份。”  
他拾起刀叉，开始继续用餐。他吃得很慢，就好像今天的饭菜不合口味一样。  
城之内应了一声，没再继续追问下去。  
但过了一会儿，他又开口：“我的工资没怎么动。要是需要的话你也可以拿去。”  
海马切牛排的手指顿了顿，说道：“你那点工资还是算了吧。”  
“什么叫‘那点工资’啊！”  
“不用操心别的事情了。等你至少能回到球场上再考虑来给我添乱吧。”  
“……好！你等着。”  
城之内气势汹汹环顾一圈，瞄到自己盘子里的食物之后将其一扫而空，然后丢下餐具，虎视眈眈地看向了餐后水果。  
养伤第一步：补充足够的营养。

+++

两天过去，城之内进行了第二次CT检查，没有发现出血点，所有人都松了一口气。医生也稍稍放开了限制，同意他每天进行一些不需要用到上肢力量的活动。虽然失去了不能再滥用病人的特权支使呼喝海马，但他也总算不用每天躺在床上或者沙发上发霉了。  
然而，城之内的恢复期并不如他预想的那样风平浪静。  
一天后，五巨头之一、同时也是俱乐部股东之一的大下幸之助提出了召开临时股东大会的请求。

+++

临时股东大会在周六召开，地址就近选在了俱乐部的会议室。  
恰好当天城之内跟队医有约，要进行本周的赛前评估，于是这天他像平常一样跟海马一同坐车前往训练场。  
两人在训练中心的入口处分别，城之内去队医办公室，海马则前往主席办公室。

队医正在办公室里看书。  
城之内敲开门之后，他把手里的推理小说收了起来，一指身边的椅子：“坐下。”  
例行公事的检查开始。  
城之内不太喜欢冰凉的听诊器贴到皮肤上的触感。他数着自己的心跳，十五次之后，听诊器离开了。  
心肺、体温和血压正常。接着才是他拉伤的手臂。队医拉着他的手臂看了看，又要求他缓慢地做了几个伸展、收回的动作。  
“恢复得不错。保持每天热敷了吗？”  
“保持了。”  
“这一周有什么运动吗？”  
“慢跑和腿部力量的练习。”  
队医满意地点点头。  
接着他站起身，从一旁摸出一套穿戴式的监测设备：“换上这个。”  
那是一件黑色的背心，看起来十分接近女式的贴身运动内衣，接过这件装备的时候城之内难免感到了一丝心潮澎湃。  
但他忽然想起了什么：“我的训练服在更衣室。我先去一趟，顺便换一下衣服。”  
“好，去吧，换好了之后来健身房找我。”

城之内拎着运动内衣前往更衣室。路线他很熟悉，走得也很轻松。  
但在即将拐出一个拐角时，他听到了走廊里另外两人的谈话声。  
“你拉到了几个？”  
“三个。”  
“才三个？”  
那两人的声音并不陌生，却又没有熟悉到让他能立刻回忆起它属于谁。本想迈进这条走廊的城之内在捕捉到他们对话中的某个关键词之后收回了脚步。  
“我们，再加上我拉到的三个，只要再来几个人投票或者哪怕弃权，海马濑人就完了。”  
他们在说什么？他尽量不发出声响地挪动了两步，想更凑近一些听，但两人似乎正在移动，声音越来越远。  
“……本来讨厌他的人也很多，对我们来说很有利……”  
“临时主席的人选找到了吗……”  
“先确保把海马濑人拉下来……”  
他的大脑疯狂运转，虽然从这些只言片语当中分析不出他们的计划，但可以确定的是，这伙人的目的是把海马从主席的位置上拉下来！  
怎么办？  
他转身，小心翼翼地沿着他来时的走廊走了几步，等确定距离足够远之后开始尝试给海马、杏子还有其他他确定在会场里的人打电话、发消息。没有回音，会议快要开始了，他们手机肯定都静音或者开启了飞行模式……  
城之内一手拎着背心一手捏住手机，左右环顾之后没有再犹豫，跑了起来。  
他知道会议室在什么地方；他也知道走廊里禁止奔跑，不过现在实在是顾不上这么多了！

“开始了吗？”  
城之内喘着气冲到了深影面前，把她吓了一跳。  
深影看了一下表：“马上就要开始了。”  
“我能进去吗？”  
“你有什么事？”  
“我想跟海马讲句话。”  
深影坚决地摇头：“那你要等会议结束。”  
“那就晚了！”  
“到底是什么事情？”  
“我、我讲不清楚！但是真的很着急！”  
深影看起来十分为难。城之内不是无理取闹的人，显然是真的有事需要通知海马，但她的职责也不允许她放不相关人员进入会场。  
不过很快，她灵光一现想到了一个完美的解决方案，回身从身旁的纸箱里掏出了一个挂牌交给城之内：“戴上这个！”  
城之内接过挂牌，上面写着“球员代表”。  
“本来是备用的，但会议章程里并没有限制球员代表的人数。你可以进去旁听。”  
“好的！谢谢！”  
“快去吧，马上要开始了。”  
城之内冲进会议室，一眼就看到了他的目标。海马坐在最前方的椅子上，一条腿搭在另一条腿上，十指交握，因他的闯入而不经意地朝门口投来一个眼神。  
他们的目光对上了。  
城之内忽然有些不知道该怎么开口。他并不了解股东大会和俱乐部内部的派系斗争，无法从自己听到的内容提取、推演出有效的信息；他可以把记下的只言片语向海马完整地重复一遍，剩下的交由他进行判断，但现在还来得及吗？会议已经快开始了……  
他的大脑高速运转着，迈出脚步向海马走去，开口：“今天好像是有人，呃，我也不知道是要干什么，反正他们好像不想你继续当主席，我听到他们说到了投票和临时主席——”  
但他的话很快被打断了：“会议要开始了，你在这里干什么？”  
“抱歉！”  
城之内下意识地说。阻止他继续说下去的人大概是现场负责维持秩序的工作人员。她表情严肃地看了看他胸前的挂牌，然后看向海马：“失礼了。”说完之后她向城之内点点头，示意跟上他。  
城之内无奈地最后回头望了海马一眼，向他晃了晃手机示意他一会儿会发消息，接着挪动步子跟上了前方人的脚步。  
旁听席跟与会席隔了一个过道，加上他一共坐了六人。他在这里看到了御伽，稍稍松了一口气，径直走过去坐到了自己队友旁边。  
御伽看起来有些惊讶：“你怎么也来了？”  
“……说来话长。”  
一边说着，城之内把手里造型酷似女性内衣的背心扔上了桌子。  
御伽问道：“你跟主席说了什么？”  
“其实什么都还没说清就被那边那位风纪委员小姐带过来了。本来是想告诉他有人针对他，大概是想他下课……来着。”  
“什么？！”  
御伽差点跳起来。城之内把他按住，使劲给他打眼色让他冷静低调些。御伽也很快醒悟过来。  
城之内鬼鬼祟祟地前后左右张望了一圈，确保刚才的对话没有人听到。坐在他右侧的是一名球迷代表，穿着打扮十分低调，看起来像是一名普通的上班族，只从衬衫领口的青眼白龙队徽徽章之上能够看出她的真实身份。在感应到他的视线后，她狐疑地转过头来也看向他们，目光落在城之内面前的黑色背心之上，停留了许久……然后她皱着眉拿起自己的东西往旁边挪了两个座位。  
“……我觉得她好像误会了什么但我现在没空解释了。”  
城之内痛苦地说，解锁了手机开始编辑信息。

会议正式开始。  
发言人是五巨头之一的大下幸之助。他没有做太多铺垫，开门见山地提出了今日的议题：“我认为我们需要罢免主席。”  
他满意地看着台下的人因他一句话先是沉默，而后一片哗然。  
“请静一静。”  
装腔作势地压了压手之后，他继续说：“我提出罢免主席基于以下三点：  
“第一，在之前训练场扩建计划的招标中，海马濑人罔顾俱乐部利益，听凭个人好恶操作招标。”  
“第二，过多干涉俱乐部的转会、让竞技总监和转会总监的职位形同虚设。我们是一家体系周全的俱乐部，而不是海马濑人的一言堂。身居高位理应听取多方意见，而不是以权谋私、为所欲为。  
“第三，也是最重要的一点，关于10号亚图姆。相信大家这几天都看了新闻。我认为做出买下亚图姆这个决策的海马主席需要为现在的局面负责。当然，我并不是对同性恋有什么意见……”  
他显然是早有准备，连幻灯片的播放都预演过一遍一般，十分熟练。他说到第三点，画面也适时切换为了某本杂志的封面照，亚图姆揽着游戏的肩膀，伸出手大概是在替他遮闪光灯，他们身上大大的红字写着“出柜球星公然现身！”，底下传来零星暧昧的哄笑。而在说到“同性恋”三个字时，这名发言人还假惺惺地压低了声音。  
哄笑声停止后，他接着说下去：“请海马主席回答我们一个问题：在敲定这笔转会时，你对亚图姆的性取向是否知情？或者……选择用巨额转会费买来亚图姆，正是因为你们之间有什么不可告人的关系？”  
在问出这个问题的时候他感受到了一种音乐迈向高潮的快感；台下再度响起一片窃笑，这次声音更大。  
到这个地步，海马知情还是不知情已经不重要了。如果他回答“是”，那么他就是有意隐瞒；如果他回答“否”，那么他就是疏忽渎职。  
跌下来，摔下来，砸到地上，这将是你的下场……他看着前排角落里的海马，几乎快要抑制不住笑声从胸腔里溢出。

台下的城之内在看到幻灯片上出现游戏和亚图姆的时候几乎气得要跳起来，这次是御伽好不容易才按住他。  
此时现场的工作人员开始给所有股东发放资料。相比几句话和幻灯片，发到他们手上的资料有厚厚一摞，十分详尽，并且准备十分周全，连坐在旁听席、原本并不是与会人员的城之内都收到了一份。  
城之内和御伽坐在一起，但交流还是只能靠手机打字。御伽跟城之内大致解释了这一招的狠毒——无论海马怎么回答都十分不利。  
城之内焦虑地翻起了眼前的资料册子。上面的财务报表他看得一知半解，但万一，万一他能找到什么能够帮助海马翻盘的线索呢？

“我不知情。”  
海马说。  
他起身走向最前方，风衣的白色衣角扫过桌面。他是被告，是受试炼者，是一切疑问之箭所指向的神像；他的脚下没有台阶，可每一步都好像让他更加接近圣坛。  
笑声、讲话声和纸页的摩擦声不约而同地停止了。  
“你、你还有什么要说的吗？”  
台上的大下幸之助下意识地退后了一步。  
海马就像根本没听到他说话一样，甚至连话筒也没有接。  
“我刚接手这个球队的时候它还在业余联赛。现在我们已经在乙级联赛，距离甲级联赛仅有一步之遥。我们拥有球星。我们拥有可以容纳两万人的主场；有着六块场地、健身房还有水疗浴室的训练基地——今年还将进行扩建。赛事转播权卖出了七千万，其中包括数十家海外媒体。我们目前有十七家赞助商。  
“你们为什么要成为这样一个俱乐部的股东？你们在十年前能想象到现在吗？你们有谁认为我们会因为一些无关紧要的场外花边就走上错误的道路吗？你们想要未来吗？”  
他的目光一次扫过下方的人，在旁听席稍稍多停留了一个瞬间。  
“未来——它在我的手里。”  
他伸出手，握拳。  
“选吧。”

会议是临时召开，一切从简，投票箱之类也没有准备，所以选择了用最原始的举手投票的方式进行表决。  
“现在开始投票。同意罢免主席的人。”  
城之内一眼扫过去数清了人数：九个。  
负责统计的计票员记下了这个数字：“九票。那么，接下来是不同意的人。”  
在一片悉悉索索的声音中，八只手举了起来。城之内下意识地看向前方的海马。  
然后又有一个人犹犹豫豫地举起了手，这就是九票。  
他又低头看着自己眼前的资料。忽然，有那么一瞬间，他察觉到了某一页在订得整整齐齐的册子里有些格格不入……他抽出了那一页纸。  
——那是一张委托书。  
“……兹委托在场球员代表代为表决……”签字一栏，漂亮的手写字体写着“海马圭平”。  
他抬起头，举起手。  
十人。  
计票员愣了愣。一个工作人员跑过来检查了城之内手里的委托书，在得到他的同意之后拿走了这张纸，去了最前方。他们没有花上太久的时间来确认委托书的真伪性。  
计票员在得到结果之后把城之内的投票算了进去：“……十票。九票同意，十票不同意，该项议案不通过。”  
会议室忽然热闹了起来。有人松了一口气，有人则是叹了一口气。在一片嘈杂中，城之内又一次对上了海马的目光。

散会之后城之内第一时间起身向前走，准备跟海马回顾一下他刚才的惊心动魄。  
“吓死我了。还以为你今天就要下课打包走人了。”  
海马冷哼了一声。  
“你想太多了。”  
“说起来你运气还不错，只差一票，多亏我找到了一张委托书……”  
城之内说着说着，瞄到海马毫无波澜的表情，忽然恍然大悟：“该不会恰巧是你放进去的吧？”  
“怎么可能。”  
城之内十分怀疑地看着他：“那就是你手下的墨镜。”  
“猜错了，再想想。”  
“那还有谁啊？”  
“比起思考这个问题，我觉得你可以想想你是不是忘了什么事。”  
“什么？”  
“城之内！”御伽隔了很远喊着。  
城之内回头，看见御伽正朝他挥舞着他落在桌上的黑色背心，周围的人纷纷朝他投去看变态的目光。  
“……啊啊啊！健身房！”

而此时，健身房的某台坐姿机上，队医意犹未尽地翻过了推理小说的最后一页。  
“真没想到，凶手竟然是主角的丈夫。”他感叹道。


	16. 停下脚步

他抱着足球追着汽车跑了很久，直到最后终于跟不上，只好喘着气，朝远去的车子喊道：“……我会成为很厉害的职业球员！这样你就可以天天在电视上看见我了！”  
“嗯！哥哥加油！我会每天、每天守着电视看着你的！”  
静香的回复依然带着哭腔，余音被引擎声淹没。  
回忆中的声音远去了，听筒里传来静香带着关切的声音：“哥哥？你的伤怎么样？”  
“已经好啦！只是队医比较啰嗦非要让我再休息一周。下周就能上场了。”  
“嗯。没事就好。千万不要勉强。”  
“没有勉强，我身体很结实的。”  
静香笑起来。

+++

“这样真的好吗？”  
本田和御伽对视了一眼。  
“很好！”  
城之内非常坚定。  
御伽有些头疼，下意识地玩起了手边的笔：“但队医的建议还是该听吧？他说你还不能上场，需要再观察一会儿……”  
城之内说：“我觉得我没问题，我之前的比赛都是全勤的！要是比赛的时候有什么问题，我会主动申请换人的。”  
本田和御伽最终同意加入他的作战。三人离开更衣室，开始朝训练场进发。

现在是第二十四轮联赛的前一天下午，天气阴，气温21摄氏度，风向西南转南。  
作战目标：在御伽假装受伤吸引队医前往训练场之后潜入队医办公室，篡改即将提交给主教练的报告，让这周本该因伤坐板凳的城之内获得上场机会。

“准备好了吗？”  
围成圈拉伸的三人交换目光之后点了点头。  
御伽立刻就地躺下，抱住自己的右小腿，先向左侧翻身，再向右侧翻身；翻向左侧翻向右侧；然后翻回左侧，找了一个比较舒服的姿势停下，同时干巴巴地喊着：“哎哟。”  
城之内小声说：“你能不能表演得认真点？”  
御伽也小声回复：“你会不会假摔啊？我已经翻了两圈半了，再多就夸张了。”  
本田插话：“我看别人都是三圈起步的。”  
“真的吗？！那我再来一圈？”  
“别了别了他们都过来了。”  
队友已经围了上来，亚图姆上前准备查看御伽的伤情。城之内和本田找准时机跳起来：“我们去找队医！”  
“去吧，这里交给我们。”其他人纷纷表示。  
越过数条腿的缝隙，御伽最后给了两人一个坚毅的眼神，祝他们成功，然后就躺平不打算露脸了。

潜入行动十分顺利。  
畅通无阻地到达队医办公室之后，本田敲开门，城之内告诉队医“御伽好像有点不太舒服在训练场倒下了麻烦去看一看”；虽然演技不太行，但队医没有怀疑，抓起箱子就飞奔出了办公室。  
本田在门口望风，城之内溜了进去。  
“你能行吗？”本田怀疑地问。  
“我怎么不行！不就是搞一份假报告出来吗。”  
城之内说着，开始在桌面上翻找起来。  
本田靠在门口百无聊赖地小声哼起了歌，用脚打着节拍。但哼着哼着，他忽然听到一个与他敲打地面的节奏不太一样的脚步声。他停下了哼歌和打节拍，竖起耳朵。  
脚步声越来越近，最后停在了他眼前。  
是舞。  
“本田？你在这里干什么？”  
“我……我在练习守门，哈哈哈。”  
他跳起来做了一个扑救动作。  
舞四处张望了一下，没有看到别人，怀疑的目光落到他身上：“在队医办公室门口？”  
本田表情严肃，稍稍提高了声音，希望能警告一下还在办公室里作案的城之内：“因为这个门很重要嘛，啊哈哈！”  
舞的目光十分冷漠：“让我猜一猜。城之内在里面吧？”  
“没、没有啊。”本田这么说着，但表情显然已经出卖了他。  
舞伸手就去推办公室的门。本田果然是守门员，反应极快，立刻挺身拦了过去，然后……然后在舞严厉的目光之下乖乖缩回了手，挠了挠头。门开了，城之内尴尬地向二人打了招呼：“下午好……”

被舞揪走的一路上，两人还在斗嘴。  
本田埋怨道：“你怎么不藏好点？”  
城之内毫不示弱：“首先我要有地方藏，好吗？真要说起来你怎么不早点出声提醒我？”  
舞忍无可忍地说：“你们两个都给我闭嘴！”

“这种事情不能拿来开玩笑，知道吗？”  
队医把三人数落了一通，率先离开了主席办公室，一边走一边念叨着“还好不是真的受伤”。  
让队医离开之后，舞的目光挨个扫过三人：“篡改队医报告，真是个天才的主意。”  
天才城之内缩了缩头。  
“你到底在想什么？”舞敲打着手中的报告。她的手中现在有两份报告：旧的、同时也是舞本该收到的那份报告；还有城之内并没有来得及写好的新的。两份叠在一起足有厚厚一摞，在她手中发出悦耳的唰啦唰啦声。  
“我只是想上场比赛……我是手臂肌肉拉伤，而且已经休息了快两周了！我已经好了！”  
“我再说一次，这话你说了不算，要写在队医报告上才有效。”  
“我这不是正准备写上去嘛。”  
城之内嘀咕，然后被舞瞪了一眼。  
坐在办公桌后的海马终于皱着眉开口：“队医的意见到底是什么？”  
舞回答了这个问题：“训练照常，但保险起见这周的比赛不能上场。”  
海马看向城之内，城之内不甘心地别过头：“是这么说的没错。”  
“那么你不能上场。”海马用一种盖棺定论般的语气宣布。  
“为什么不能啊！”  
“没什么好说的，不行就是不行。”  
“如果不能上场我还能做什么？让你白付我工资吗？”  
“我不缺你这点工资钱。”  
城之内站了起来，撑着办公桌倾身向前瞪着海马：“而且队医也说了只是保险起见！”  
“没错，我们承担得起让你少上场一次的风险，但是承担不起你的伤复发的风险，你明白吗？”  
“我很了解自己的身体！我好得很！”  
海马冷笑了一声：“你躺在沙发上要水喝的时候可不是这么说的。”  
城之内一时语塞：“……之前是之前现在是现在！”  
“那现在队医认为你不能上场。”  
话题又绕回了队医身上。  
舞跟本田和御伽面面相觑。眼看这无意义的争吵有无限循环下去的趋势，她头疼地按了按额角，尝试拉架：“你们别吵了。”  
正在吵架的两人同时转过头看着她：“别管我们！这是家务事！”  
舞沉默了。本田和御伽本能地往一旁躲了躲，尽力把自己缩小，缩小……  
城之内还想说什么，舞啪的一声拍上了桌子：“安静！  
“当这里是你们家吗？我才是主教练！城之内明天不会上场。就是这样。现在，你们三个跟我回去训练场！”

+++

舞连一点余地都没有留，直接把城之内踢出了本轮比赛的大名单。  
城之内只能坐在观众席的前排眼巴巴地看着队友们踢完了整场比赛。坐在替补席的本田也不闲着，偶尔回头跟他背后不远的城之内讲话斗嘴，害得场内保安十分紧张，生怕她一个不注意城之内就从观众席翻进替补席去跟本田打架了。  
比赛没有悬念。比分3-1，亚图姆的梅开二度以及克罗的一个补射帮助BEWD拿到了这场比赛的3分。但由于净胜球落后，他们现在掉到了积分榜第三名，并且已经被第四名紧紧咬上了。

本场比赛的VIP也是亚图姆。  
刚开始他和游戏持球的时候观众席——尤其是客场看台——还有很大的嘘声；然而随着比赛进行，他取得进球、游戏送出一记又一记精准而富有想象力的传球，嘘声逐渐被吞没了。  
在比赛结束、球员走回球员通道的时候，他们听到的掌声比这个赛季任何一次都更接近震破耳膜。  
球员通道旁边的看台上一个穿着10号球衣的女孩用力朝他们挥手：“你们超棒！要幸福呀！”

离开球场准备回家时，有人叫住了他们。  
“请问，方便和你谈一谈吗，亚图姆先生？”  
亚图姆身边的游戏下意识地站了出来，问：“你是……？”  
对方笑了笑：“不要紧张，我没有恶意。我是足协的财政状况调查员浅野。我只是想来谈一谈。”  
见游戏有些犹豫的样子，她看着他补充道：“如果你不放心，也可以跟我们一起。”

+++

当天晚上城之内就接到了亚图姆的电话。  
“你说调查员？”  
这三个字让他差点跳起来。  
“对，不过是来调查俱乐部财政状况的。”  
“不是什么八卦记者假装过来套你们话的吧？”  
“不是，我们看过她的证件了，是协会的调查员没错。”  
“她没问什么奇怪的问题吧？！”  
“没有，确实只是问了我们的工资合同、还有我们是否了解俱乐部的财政状况和股东构成之类的问题。不过她好像还问到了你和海马的关系，我猜她可能也会找上你们，所以来提个醒。”

城之内冲出房间正打算告诉海马这个消息，却差点撞上走廊里的海马。  
他也正在接电话，看见城之内之后捂住话筒问他：“下周二有空吗？”  
城之内一头雾水地点点头。  
海马对着电话另一头的人说“可以”，然后很快就挂掉了电话。  
城之内差点忘掉自己要说什么，好一会儿才捡起来刚才的思路：“我刚才接到了亚图姆的电话，他说有一个——”  
“调查员？”  
“对对，调查员。”  
海马朝他扬了扬手上的手机：“真巧，我也刚接到调查员的电话，下周二。”

+++

周二当天。  
一回生二回熟，而这已经是第三次了——虽然这次的调查员是来调查财政状况而不是婚姻状况的。  
在开门之前，海马把一直捏在手里的东西抛给了城之内。  
城之内伸手接下：“……戒指？”  
海马有些紧张，但尽力保持表情不出卖自己，说：“虽然对方说了是调查俱乐部的财政，但如果是移民署的人伪装的呢？正好我重新订了一枚戒指。戴上吧。以防万一。”  
城之内立刻如临大敌：“有可能！”  
说着他埋下头看着躺在手心的银色指环。没有钻石，但有着复杂的花纹；与海马手指上的成套。  
“哪根手指来着？”  
“右手无名指，这是常识。”  
“我、我又没有经验！”  
海马提醒他：“你已经结过一次婚了。”  
城之内发现这一点实在是无可辩驳，闭上嘴戴上了戒指。

“你们好。我是足协下属的财政状况调查员浅野。”  
调查员很有礼貌地作了自我介绍，但没有等二人邀请就迈入了房子。她没有提出参观一下宅子之类的要求，径直在客厅坐下，要了一杯咖啡。  
坐定之后，浅野笑了笑：“抱歉打扰你们了。我没有恶意，只是在履行自己的职责。”  
“你想知道些什么？”  
海马单刀直入地问，没有给对方任何讲其他开场白的机会。  
“是这样的。我们本来只想收集一下有关BEWD在两周前召开的临时股东大会的信息，但途中却发现，海马先生，你似乎隐瞒了自己的婚姻状况？”  
“我是这个赛季才结婚的。——我似乎没有必要向你们报告自己的感情状况吧？而且我以为你们也不想看到球队主席与前锋结婚的消息上报纸才是。”  
海马承担了主要输出火力的职责，城之内坐在一旁，似乎已经开始神游。  
浅野显然也略微被他的气势压倒，不得不喝了一口咖啡稳定自己的立场：“确实如此。我理解你们不想太多人知道。但是选择与同性，而且从某种意义上来说是自己的下属结婚……恕我直言，这并不是一件十分寻常的事情。”  
“我记得你是财务调查员，而不是保守派政党的候选人。”  
“我并没有对你们的取向和婚姻选择品头论足的意思。我只是想知道你们为什么会选择结婚。”  
“这个问题或许你可以去问问你在移民署工作的同行，我回答过一百次了：因为我们相爱。”  
浅野看着他们，尖锐地、直白地问道：“是因为相爱，而不是为了避税或者暗中转移俱乐部资产吗？”  
听到她的问题之后，海马停顿了一下，转头看了城之内一眼，笑起来。  
“不会有别的答案。”  
调查员看着他们，观察着他们的表情——没什么破绽：城之内很平静，平静之中带着一丝迷茫，好像并不知道她说的事情跟眼下的情况有什么关联；而海马目光锐利，看向城之内的时候却又柔和了几分。  
“那么，请问我可以看看你们的婚前协议吗？”  
她十分自信地问出了这个问题。这是她的杀手锏，也是她找到海马的主要目的；她相信她一定能从这份协议中找到破绽——  
城之内茫然地看向海马：“我们有这种东西吗？”  
“没有。”  
浅野手里的咖啡晃了晃，杯盘相撞发出清脆的响声。她不可置信地睁大了眼睛：“没有？怎么可能？！你跟他这样的人结婚怎么可能不签署婚前协议？！”  
“还要我再说一次吗？我们是因为相爱才结婚的，不需要这种东西。”  
调查员将咖啡放回桌上，极力掩饰自己的震惊：“就算……但没有婚前协议，你没有考虑过离婚时的情形吗？”  
“没有。我们不会离婚。”  
浅野沉默了。  
她有些恍惚地问完了剩下的已经无关紧要的问题。  
“那么，祝你们不会走到离婚这一步吧。”  
离开之前，她心情复杂地祝福道。

送走调查员之后，城之内最后欣赏了一下手上的戒指，将它褪下来，准备还给海马。  
“你演技可真不错。我都快当真了。”  
海马接下戒指，让它停在手心，但是没有收回去放好，而是拉住城之内的手，又把戒指重新戴了回去。  
“那就当真，如何？”  
他说。  
城之内呆住了，完全没有反应过来。  
海马仍然没有放开手，继续说道：“不会离婚这部分是真的——这个赛季结束之后不会，你退役了之后不会，再往后也不会。  
“我想站在离你最近的地方，陪你走过职业生涯，让你毫无后顾之忧地在场上奔跑，这一句也不是逢场作戏。”  
城之内避开了海马专注地看着他的青金石一般的眼睛，低下头看着自己无名指上的戒指。即使在阴影之下，它也依然闪闪发光。  
“可是……可是我会退役。还会受伤上不了场。我没有办法一直在球场上奔跑。”  
这一瞬间的城之内让海马想到了他第一次看到他的时候。在那块空荡荡的场地上，在落日的残光之下，男孩发狠一般抱着他仅有的一个皮球跑回球场。  
“不仅仅是为了这种事情，”海马说，“我看见的人是你，而你不会因为缺席一两场比赛就不是你了，也不会因为退役就不是你了。  
“受伤没法上场，就在下一场比赛里进更多的球；如果你退役了，我们就一起去找其他可以做的事。”  
“但要是找不到，怎么办？”  
城之内的目光依次滑过戒指，还有海马拉住他的手，最后终于抬起头。  
“那就用上更久的时间去找，用上一生我也不介意。”  
这是海马的回答。停顿了一下之后，海马再次开口，问道：“你愿意吗？”


	17. 阿喀琉斯之踵

一个月前。

接到兄长电话的时候，圭平正在玩游戏。  
更准确地说，他正在跟BEWD的几名主力联机攻克最近发售的知名奇幻冒险RPG最新续作《第八件神器》，因此有些心虚。不过心虚了没多久，他就被聊天的话题彻底吸引走了注意力，再无暇顾及手上的手柄。  
最开始是学校，也是他们的固定聊天话题，不过海马显然并不担心自己的弟弟会在学业上有什么闪失，很快他们的谈话内容就来到了俱乐部上，说到了最近似乎不太寻常的俱乐部股价，以及几名跟别的球队来往密切有些可疑的股东。  
“要把他们揪出来吗？或者让他们交出手上的股份？”  
圭平转向自己的电脑，看起了他之前手机的资料。  
“不，暂时不用理会他们。”  
他很快领会了自己兄长的意思。“是打算先让他们活跃一段时间，等时机到了把这些家伙一网打尽吗？”  
“没错。下个赛季进入甲级联赛后俱乐部的曝光度更高，会更难动手脚。他们一定会趁这个赛季结束之前有所行动——这是解决他们的最好时机。”  
“但他们可能会继续把你当作目标。”  
“那正好省去我们找人的功夫了。”  
“那好。交给我吧！”  
安排完了工作，圭平又问起了城之内的情况：“城之内最近怎样？他上场比赛都没有上场。”  
“手臂肌肉拉伤休息了两周。下周就好了。不用太操心他，他也就体力好精力旺盛些，这算是他唯一的优点了。”  
“没事就好！”  
停顿了一会儿之后，海马再次开口：“……还有，我重新定制了戒指。”  
“戒指！”  
听筒对面又沉默了一会儿。圭平把话筒换到了右手，瞥了一眼游戏画面：他的队友正在发消息询问他怎么了。  
“准备什么时候送出去？”他问。  
“不知道。”  
“在赛季结束之前吧！”圭平想了想，给出建议，“本来到这个赛季结束你们就该离婚了……”  
“我不会的。”  
海马的语气十分肯定。  
“嗯，我知道。只是有点感慨。一开始的时候我也没想到会变成这样……啊，不是说这样不好！”  
不过……是在什么时候改变的呢？他稍稍分神想着。刚刚听到这个消息的时候他觉得有些不可思议，有些无奈，又有些好笑，但现在城之内站在他的兄长身边已经是理所当然，就好像从一开始就是这样一样。  
那一天直到通关了游戏，圭平都没能得到这个问题的答案。

+++

而现在城之内躺倒在床上。  
他把戒指摘了下来，捏在拇指和食指间，举到了眼前。  
戒指很轻。就像在海马看着他、为他戴上戒指的那一瞬间，他的心脏也一下子摆脱了所有不安和重力、漂浮起来。这感觉很奇怪，明明是被指环圈住，他却感到更加自由。  
——“在这个赛季结束的时候我会告诉你答案。”  
这是他对海马的回复。  
他本来已经想好了在这个赛季结束的时候他要跟海马说些什么：他要兑换他的生日礼物，带走海马家的游戏主机。他们两人共用一个游戏账号，他的好多存档和记录都留在了海马的主机和账号上。海马玩的时间不多（但最高纪录居然都是他的，城之内十分不甘心地想到），所以应该也不会拒绝。然后他们会离婚，回到主席与球员的关系。有些遗憾，不过这正是他们应该做出的、正确的选择。  
可是现在他动摇了。  
戒指随着他转动改变角度，将床头灯的柔和光芒折射到床上、墙面上，细碎的闪光把房间铺为水底。透过戒指望向被它圈出的天花板，圆圈内外仿佛呈现不同的颜色，虽然并非黑白分明，却又清晰地构成两个独立的世界。

“诶？！戒指送出去了吗？”  
“送了。”  
“他收下了吗？”  
“收了。”  
“哇！”  
听筒对面传来了圭平的欢呼。  
海马的计划并不是这样。他本来设计了一整套完美的求婚仪式：包下了球场，选好了飞行表演的样式和烟雾颜色，想好了台词；但在调查员来拜访的当天他忽然福至心灵地意识到这是个好机会，因而改变了主意；并且在城之内开玩笑一般说着“我快要当真了”的时候更加坚定了这个想法。  
一件计划之外的事情。不过无所谓，他的计划当然不至于因为一些小小的意外就宣告失败。  
“然后呢然后呢，城之内收下戒指之后怎么说？”  
“他说等这个赛季结束后给我答复。”  
圭平发出一声有些懊恼的抱怨：“这有什么好等的！”  
“无所谓。我有的是耐心。”  
海马说，同时拉开抽屉开始翻找他需要的资料。  
一份文件吸引了他的注意。他将那张纸抽了出来，越看眉头皱得越紧，最后将它原样放了回去。

+++

“你们最近怎样？”  
御伽问道。  
“还好。”  
亚图姆说着，调整了一下护腿板的位置。  
貘良掰着手指数着：“没被狗仔偷拍？被记者围攻？被粉丝表演烧球衣？或者收到奇怪的威胁信？”  
御伽说：“威胁信有些过时了吧？现在可以直接发邮件了。”  
本田表情严肃：“对！还要小心手机或者电脑被黑客攻击。”  
他们一齐看向亚图姆。亚图姆无奈地摇摇头：“都没有。我们真的很好。过去这么久了，现在已经不剩多少人还在关注这件事了。”  
游戏也加入了对话：“嗯。而且从另一个角度来说，现在不用时时刻刻担心会不会被狗仔抓到，也挺好的。”  
“真的吗？”本田说，“你们千万别放松警惕。要是遇到什么可疑的人第一时间告诉我们！我们可以帮忙揍人。”  
御伽瞥了他一眼：“小心吃到黄牌。或者被禁赛。”  
“那又怎样！”  
“啊我忘了，你是替补来着，被禁赛也无所谓。那你去揍人吧！保护游戏和亚图姆的任务就交给你了。”  
“……我可以先揍你！”  
在本田撸袖子的时候，亚图姆发现了在一旁沉默不语魂不守舍的城之内。  
“城之内？出什么事了吗，你今天有点太安静了。”  
御伽小声补充：“意思是他平时很吵。”  
本田在一旁也表示了赞同。  
但令人震惊的是，城之内没有第一时间跳起来反驳，而是依然坐在自己的位置上发呆。  
游戏问道：“你怎么了？”  
城之内抬起头，表情茫然：“海马他……他跟我求婚了。”  
本田脚一滑，扑倒在自己的衣柜前。  
“但你们已经结婚了。”  
游戏十分冷静地指出。  
“原计划是这个赛季结束就离婚的。你们也知道的，就是那个，签证嘛。”  
“‘原计划’……也就是说你现在不打算离婚了。”  
“我还在考虑！”  
本田灰头土脸地爬起来，指着城之内：“我就说你们不会离婚的！哎，早知道该跟你打个赌的！”  
“要是跟你赌了我现在就去表演一个离婚！”  
“别别别！你再考虑一下。”  
御伽劝道。  
城之内又叹了一口气：“所以我该怎么办啊？”  
他的队友们面面相觑，答案显而易见：“当然是结婚！”  
所有人异口同声，以至于推门进来的舞差点被声浪推回门外。这么有活力，看来今天的训练强度可以再提高一些。她想着。

+++

第二十九轮联赛。这个赛季已经所剩无几，BEWD却在升级的路上遭遇了劲敌：在冬窗拿下数名强力引援的斯特隆伯格从联赛中游一路爬升到了第三名的位置，紧咬在他们身后。

“这是一场积分榜第二名和第三名的强强对话！”  
趁着球员还没有入场，解说继续为比赛预热。  
“是的。如果赢下这场比赛，斯特隆伯格的积分将会超过BEWD，进入升级区。这在他们的队史上还是第一次。”  
“但BEWD也不是能轻易战胜的对手。城之内克也肌肉拉伤康复、回归首发之后，这个赛季大家熟悉的锋线三叉戟也回归原貌。”  
“我想我们已经不需要问‘他们能不能进球’这个问题了，我们应该问的是‘他们这次能进多少’！”  
“而斯特隆伯格这边在引入新的前锋之后进球效率也有了极大的提升。”  
“我想这场比赛的比分也一定会非常精彩。”

主队更衣室内。  
亚图姆最后检查了一遍自己的装备。球衣，鞋带，护腿板。  
照例是游戏为他戴上队长袖标——这是他们重复了数年的赛前传统。有的人相信一些行为能够带来好运：左脚先迈进球场；5分钟冷水澡；在衣柜里放上御守或颜色奇异的水晶。而袖标就是独属于他们的、同虚无缥缈的运气进行等价交换的仪式。  
游戏最后扯了扯被袖标压住的袖口：“好了。”  
“走吧。”  
亚图姆说，环顾了更衣室一圈，第一个迈出了脚步。

哨响，比赛开始。  
城之内将球拨给亚图姆之后向对方半场冲去。他好像是要把之前没能上场攒下的力气全部花掉一样奔跑着。  
速度更快，思考更清晰，球鞋压进草坪的触感更加真实。他不需要看就知道队友在什么位置，这是他们在无数训练和小组对抗中形成的默契。  
游戏带球突破了对方的中场21号。然后是上前试图铲球的2号。接着是补位的边卫5号，他想利用体格优势将游戏撞开，还伸出手想扯住他的球衣。游戏躲开了。  
他传给了身后的貘良，貘良传给城之内。  
城之内冲进禁区。  
在围堵之中，他精准地将球送到了亚图姆的脚下。  
亚图姆轻松起脚，皮球势不可挡地滑进了球门。  
——开场43秒，一个几乎令所有人都始料未及的进球。

“一个打破记录的进球！来自BEWD的10号亚图姆！这样的配合大家应该不会觉得陌生，这个赛季我们已经见过很多次了——不过我想没有人会拒绝再欣赏一次这样的进球！而且还是在开场不到50秒的时间！”  
解说听起来十分兴奋，他的搭档也很快给出了准确的数据：“目前乙级联赛的最快进球纪录是54秒，这个进球的确已经刷新了记录！”  
“看来他们自己都没有想到能够这么快取得一个进球，中场球员还在犹豫要不要参与庆祝……”  
“短暂的庆祝之后比赛很快再开。”  
“客队开球。斯特隆伯格看来并没有受到这个突如其来的进球影响，维持着自己的节奏。”  
“他们利用球场宽度从左边路发起进攻。”  
“界外球。”  
“在拼抢中游星倒地了！但裁判没有反应，比赛继续。”

杰克毫不客气地放铲，将皮球再次捅出界外。克罗跑来把游星拉了起来，问他要不要让队医看一看，游星摇了摇头。  
两人正要回到自己防守的位置，又看见杰克已经卷着袖子朝刚刚撞人的对方中场去了，只好再花了点力气把杰克拦住。

凭借这个界外球，斯特隆伯格发起了一波攻势。  
不过球门前的混战以布鲁诺稳稳接住对方的射门告终。他跑向禁区边缘，传球给游星。BEWD开始了反击。在中圈附近的城之内和亚图姆已经早一步深入了对方空荡荡的半场，游戏和貘良跟在他们之后。  
接到后卫的传球之后，游戏带球前冲，将对方无力的回防远远甩在身后。  
对方留在己方半场的其中一名中卫不得不离开了自己的位置。在亚图姆和城之内两人当中，他选择了开场就取得进球、看起来更有威胁的亚图姆。  
——并不是个错误的选择，但依然是个糟糕的选择。  
游戏的传球找到了城之内。他们即将越过禁区前最后一道防线。  
对手的2号后卫背着手冲了上来城之内撞在一起；在无法继续保持平衡的同时，城之内尽力将球送了出去，球软绵绵地砸在门柱上，但游戏忽然出现在了皮球的落点，补射破门！  
2-0！  
在此时也终于赶到了球门前的亚图姆给了游戏一个拥抱，然后他们一起伸手把摔在地上的城之内也拉了起来。  
“没事吧？”  
亚图姆问道。  
城之内呲牙咧嘴地拍掉身上的泥土：“我没事。下手真狠。”  
“不要勉强，你的伤才刚刚好。”

第35分钟，对手抓住了一个传球失误重新进攻，并最终取得了一个角球进球。  
接着很快，在上半场的比赛进入尾声时他们又以一波反击回敬了第二个进球，比分变为2-2，并且就这么一直维持到了上半场结束。

主教练席上的舞从第二个进球开始就皱紧了眉头。  
下半场她没有进行换人，但在球员上场之前她提醒了前场几人注意安全：“今天裁判的尺度比较宽松，注意保护好自己。小心对面的2号和6号，他们小动作很多，尽量离他们远些，不要进行身体对抗。”

上半场的2-2十分刺激，以至于下半场开场后的30分钟由于没有进球而显得有些平淡。  
当然，这仅仅是表面上的平淡，事实上双方互有攻防，没有任何一方能够长时间占据上风，皮球在场上来来回回，好几次距离入网只差一个门柱的宽度。  
进球随时可能到来。  
观众在等待，解说在分析，草坪上的球员们只是一味地奔跑着，绷紧了神经，为了每一分的可能性踏出脚步。

——然而比进球来得更早的是意外。  
第76分钟，马利克带球奔跑几步之后向前传给亚图姆。  
亚图姆停球。他的位置并不能对球门形成足够有效的威胁，因此他选择继续带球前进；马利克、还有距离他不远的游戏都插入了对方阵中，同时保持着与亚图姆的距离，以便随时为他提供支持。  
这个距离并不远，不足10米，全力奔跑起来1秒钟就可以到达；但还是……太远了。  
游戏看到了从亚图姆背后放铲的对方2号。他跑了起来，不是朝着有空当的对手门前，而是朝着亚图姆。  
也许是判断失误，也许是故意，2号亮了鞋钉，冲着亚图姆的脚跟下脚。一个性质相当恶劣的犯规动作。  
亚图姆跳起躲开了，但失去平衡摔倒在了地上。  
裁判次立刻给出了反应，吹哨掏黄牌一气呵成。球迷的咒骂抗议席卷了球场，一部分是因为这个犯规动作，一部分是不满裁判的判罚——他们认为这显然够得上一张红牌，想用黄牌打发掉？不行！  
游戏离得最近，先跑到了倒地的队长旁边。周围此起彼伏的咒骂声他都充耳不闻。他好像又一次看见了倒在血泊中的亚图姆，一瞬间恍惚了一下。  
亚图姆没能再次站起来。他抱住脚踝，表情依然镇定，但额头上已经浮出一层冷汗。  
在游戏之后是马利克、貘良和城之内。城之内大声喊着队医，比划着要担架。  
最后原本远在己方半场的几名后卫也在此时赶到了这里。对手的球员也围了上来，将正凶狠地瞪着2号的杰克与他们的后卫隔开，并且不时将目光投向裁判，期待他给对手也再发几张牌，或者至少口头警告一下。裁判没有什么表示，只是问亚图姆他的情况，是否还能继续比赛。  
答案是……不能。  
“跟腱断裂。”  
队医下达了残酷的判决结果。  
——跟腱。它又被称为阿喀琉斯之踵，跟腱受伤之后无法跳跃或行走，普通人的生活都将受到很大影响，遑论将奔跑作为生命的球员。  
一片混乱之中，他们将亚图姆放上了担架。  
此时再去纠结受伤是因为长期的旧伤还是对手的犯规已经没有意义了。  
“游戏。”  
躺在担架上的亚图姆扯下手臂上的队长袖标，放到了游戏手中。  
“交给你了。”他说。  
第四官员还没有宣布换人的人选，但亚图姆已经把队长的职责连同袖标一起交给了游戏。  
“我……”  
游戏接过袖标。他的指尖与亚图姆的手掌相触，短短一瞬，然后分开；他们的目光相接，短短一瞬，然后队医的身体挡开了他们的视线。他看到了什么？  
队医很快带着伤员离开球场，把草坪还给了还要继续进行比赛的球员们。  
紧急换人之后舞同时也调整了阵型，从双前锋变成单前锋，重新让城之内回到了正统中锋的位置。  
游戏抬起头。观众此时显得有些安静，主场的球迷也正为他们的队长担忧，但球场依然是那个闪亮的、翠绿色草坪与蓝白色球衣构成的BEWD主场。主席看台已经半空，海马不在。  
他从来没有觉得这里如此宽广，尽头的球门如同未知海域里的漩涡。他用一只手有些艰难地将袖标套上了自己的手臂，然后闭上眼睛，深呼吸。

“失去了队长的BEWD还能继续战斗下去吗？”  
亚图姆离场之后的混乱给了对手趁虚而入的机会，比分再次被改写，这一次是对方的进球，BEWD被反超，2-3。  
解说这样问，观众和场上的球员或许也在想着同样的问题。开球的时候城之内问道：“你没事吧？”  
游戏摇了摇头：“我还好。”  
但他能感受到队友们的动摇。亚图姆是他们的队长，也不是说全天候24小时都在场上担当精神领袖，他也会轮换，也会受伤……但这次有些不同，他离开的方式就像是在宣告他再也不会回到这里了一样。  
“他会没事的。”  
游戏接着说道，这次更加坚决。这是亚图姆给他的承诺，是他们的约定。  
时间是第81分钟，比分2-3，对手领先。  
他下意识地按住了袖标，即使其上早已没有它上一任主人的体温残留。在他的搭档回到赛场之前，他会保管好袖标，也会保管好属于他们的胜利。

——不要去看比分，看你眼前的球门。不要想象胜利或者失败，想象自己进球的样子。  
舞的声音在脑海中回荡。城之内用手背抹掉下巴上的汗水，扫视了一圈球场，只在余光里瞥到了对手的球门。  
比赛已经来到终盘，再加上亚图姆离场，他们几乎很难再进攻至禁区内，机会少了很多。  
在这样的情况下他们要怎么才能逆转？  
他一边努力思考着——这并不是他所擅长的事情，一边将传到他脚下的皮球给了距离他不远的游戏，然后朝有空间的位置奔跑。

游戏接到了城之内的传球。此时他们距离禁区仍有不远的一段距离，但已经很难再向前推进了：城之内的位置并不比他更好，而且斯特隆伯格用上了整整三个人去看住他，十分奢侈；更重要的是他的身前没有亚图姆。  
那么选择就只剩下一个。  
在距离球门三十米开外的地方，他坚决地抬脚，射门！

起先所有人都以为这是个传球。它太高了，距离球门太远了，不可能顺利到达球门；他们这么想着，直到它越过禁区线，越过后卫的头顶，而后以一个不可思议的弧度忽然下坠，越过守门员的指尖，砸到地面上——球门线以外、球网以内的地面。  
就连被进球的守门员都有些没能反应过来，茫然地回过头看着地上的皮球。  
3-3！第84分钟，比分再度被扳平！

“扳平比分的进球来自BEWD的场上队长武藤游戏！30米开外的远射！”  
在解说的惊呼和满场振奋地喝彩声中游戏下意识地望了一样球场外停机坪的方向。他几乎错觉自己听到了直升机的轰鸣声。城之内跑了过来，跟他击掌，然后兴奋地冲进球门捡起了球跑来跑去。  
“回去准备开球吧。时间不多了！”  
游戏无奈地摇了摇头，一边小跑回到自己的位置，一边招呼着。  
城之内一个急刹车，也想起了自己的任务，同时还看到了场边舞的脸色，赶紧也跑了起来：“对哦！打平怎么够！至少要再来一球才行！”

球场边停机坪上早有直升机待命。  
“好了。你可以回去了。”  
海马向队医下了命令。队医目送着亚图姆被抬上飞机后向他的同事点了点头，而后匆匆返回球场内部。  
安顿好其他事情之后海马也很快跳上直升机，关好舱门。轰鸣声变小了一些。  
“去哪里？”  
亚图姆问道。  
“隔壁市的中心医院。他们的运动康复科医生更权威，设施也比较齐。”  
海马回答，一边从亚图姆看不见的角度操作了一下什么东西。很快，机舱里响起了解说的声音。直升机的噪音很大，但解说的尖叫几乎把噪音都盖了过去。  
“球进了！比分5-3！城之内克也！在比赛的最后十分钟时间完成了一个精彩的梅开二度！这一次的助攻仍然来自武藤游戏，本场比赛他收获了两个进球两个助攻，其中包括一个足以竞选本赛季最佳进球的远射！”  
亚图姆调整了一下姿势，侧过头，看到了音源。  
“不要乱动。”  
海马警告道，但亚图姆没有理会。见他没有什么其他的危险行为，海马也就没再阻止他的行动。他看向屏幕。  
进球的回放正好给了游戏一个特写镜头，他手臂上的队长袖标似乎不合尺寸，松松垮垮地挂在胳膊上，总让人担心它会滑落下来。

城之内兑现了他的话，89分钟再次打进一球。  
不仅如此他还超额完成了任务，在补时的第95分钟接下游戏的助攻，完成了一个梅开二度。  
比赛以5-3结束，BEWD在队长受伤下场的情况下取得了一场艰难的胜利，暂时保住了在积分榜上的位置。

比赛结束下场之后球员们迅速开完了记者会，接着立刻奔赴另一个战场：医院的病房。


	18. 未来

探病小分队一行五人到达医院的时候天色已经不早；费尽周折穿过层层安保来到高级病房区又浪费了不少时间。等他们见到亚图姆时白天已经彻底落幕了。  
BEWD的队长穿着病号服规规矩矩地坐在病床上，看见朋友们浩浩荡荡涌进来，笑着打了招呼。  
杏子代表一帮人，紧张地问出了这个问题：“检查结果怎么样？”  
“跟队医的判断一致。”  
这是亚图姆的回答。他侧身从床头柜上抽出几张核磁共振的影响，指着脚跟的位置描述：“由于突然受力跟腱彻底崩断。看见这个了吗？这个马尾形状的就是了。”  
游戏举起片子，几人堆到他背后，表情凝重地看了起来。  
“是这一块吗？怎么有点参差不齐的。”  
“这个白色的是什么？”  
“我懂了！这个是骨头！”  
“不用你废话我们也能看出来。”  
杏子翻开病历：“……腿部肌肉慢性炎症，跟腱慢性炎症，跟腱断裂，呈马尾状。”  
游戏把核磁共振影像交到了队友手中，转向病床：“痛吗？”  
亚图姆回答道：“现在还好。”  
“能治好吗？”  
“海马正在联系医生。手术方案暂时还没有定下来。”  
听到手术这个关键词，几个还在打闹的家伙立刻严肃了起来。  
本田拍着胸脯：“你专心养伤就好！这个赛季剩下的比赛就交给我们了。”  
城之内也说：“海马肯定能找到最好的医生的，你放心！”  
御伽点头附和：“对，你什么都不用担心。”  
至少从表面上看起来，亚图姆并没有什么异样，只是平静地回答：“好。我没什么好担心的，你们也不用担心我。”  
沉默了一会儿之后游戏再度开口了：“我们赢了。”  
“嗯，我知道。”  
杏子一边整理被这帮家伙翻得乱七八糟的病历、影像和别的各种文件，一边补充道：“游戏今天好厉害，那个助攻，还有那个远射……你没看到真的好可惜。”  
被表扬的游戏有点脸红：“其实也没有那么厉害的。最后是靠着城之内的两个进球我们才赢下来的。”  
而城之内则一点也不贪心，把功劳又甩了回去：“也是多亏了你的助攻。”  
没机会参与进球的本田和御伽露出了十分羡慕的神情。  
御伽说：“你们两个……不想要进球可不可以给我啊！”  
亚图姆笑起来：“我看到了，看了回放。真的很厉害。”  
“啊对了，舞让我把这个带给你。是今天的复盘笔记。”  
杏子把笔记交给亚图姆。知道有人急着赶去医院，今天赛后舞并没有花去太久时间用来复盘，笔记也比较简略，于是他们又在病房开了一次小型比赛复盘。最后城之内和本田嚷着肚子饿了想吃夜宵打算叫外卖到病房，不过在他们付诸实践之前，护士赶来掐断了这个念头并监督着五人离开了病房。

+++

事故发生一周后，亚图姆的手术方案终于有了初步的轮廓。

“两套方案。”  
海马站在病房正中央，居高临下地看着轮椅上的亚图姆。  
病房的气氛十分凝重，跟在海马身后的杏子把一摞手术方案资料递到了亚图姆手中。  
受伤的前锋接过资料，但是没有开始阅读，而是抬起头看着海马，似乎是打算先听一听他的说法。  
“第一套比较保守。手术创口比较小，缝合以恢复基本功能为目标。也就是说，你的跟腱可以恢复到跟常人一样，能够正常行走、跳跃。只是球员生涯就到此结束。当然，你要是有意向，我们可以为你支付教练证件或者管理学位的费用，并且俱乐部的相关职位会优先为你预留。”  
“听起来还不错。”  
“你还没有听第二套方案。”  
“请。”  
海马接着说下去：“第二套方案风险更大——或者说，成功率更小，术后二次断裂的可能性更高，但是如果成功，再加上一段时间的合理复健，你可以恢复到与受伤之前相差无几的状态，回到赛场。”  
亚图姆的目光这次终于落到眼前的跟腱解剖图上，一边翻看着，一边陷入了思考。  
不过思考并没有花去他太久的时间，很快他抬起头看着海马：“第二套方案。”  
海马对他的抉择似乎并不感到意外，并且难得地对这一选择表示了赞同：“正确的选择。”  
“没有正确的选择，海马。这只是一个不会让我——让我们后悔的选择而已。”  
对此海马只是用鼻孔发出一声冷哼。  
杏子有些不忍地别过头。亚图姆就像是看穿了她的想法一样反过来安慰起她来：“不用担心，我一向运气不错。”

+++

亚图姆的手术时间定在了5月31日，联赛第三十四轮比赛同时也是最后一轮比赛的当天。  
但在此之前，BEWD在几轮艰难的挣扎之后，最终跌出了升级区。

第三十轮联赛，负。  
第三十一轮联赛，胜。  
第三十二轮联赛，平。  
第三十三轮联赛，平。  
四轮比赛拿到5分，并不是个拿不出手的成绩，但是由于竞争对手的赛程优势，BEWD目前在积分榜上的位置已经滑落到了第四位；最糟糕的是，联赛还剩最后一轮，距离第二名4分的差距已经无法逾越——即使他们赢下最后一轮比赛，获得3分，他们也仅仅能上升至第三位，仍与甲级联赛的名额无缘。

积分榜就是这样残酷。即使他们在之前的二十场比赛中都占据第一第二的位置，几轮比赛的大意和失误也足以葬送一整个赛季的努力，将一支球队推向深渊。  
第三十三轮比赛结束后，估算着新闻发布会快要结束，海马穿过球场来到球员出口。  
整个球场已经几乎空下来。如果还有人在，那么他说不定还会听到一些幸灾乐祸的闲言碎语：“海马濑人信誓旦旦地说这个赛季要升上甲级联赛。也就是大话讲得好听！”  
他在新闻会议室外找到了城之内。两人一路沉默着上了车。  
坐在车上好一会儿之后，城之内挠了挠头，开口：“虽然现在这个时机好像不太适合说这个……不过，最后一轮比赛结束之后你能来一趟更衣室吗？”  
海马面无表情地看着他，好一会儿之后才冷笑了一声：“你有什么要说的吗？”  
“喂，你这什么态度啊？不就是、不就是没能拿到升级名额吗，大不了下个赛季继续就是了！”  
城之内看上去有些被他的态度激怒了。  
他平常也会因为一些小事跳脚，大都不是真正生气；但现在大概是因为没能拿下升级名额——或者可以说，亲手将名额让了出去，或者有什么别的心事，总之海马的问题成为了导火索。而海马此刻也不想再顾及他的情绪了。他别过头去不再看对方：“事到如今你还想蒙混过关。”  
“什么？”  
“我以为你的脑子虽然不好用，但至少还记得自己说过什么。”  
“我说过什么……？”  
“你说过不会再有所隐瞒。”  
“你到底在说什么啊？！我在隐瞒什么，我怎么不知道？”  
海马没有说话。  
“我根本不知道你在想些什么。好吧，我懂了。”  
城之内朝开车的矶野喊道：“停车。”  
忠实的保镖犹豫了一下，透过后视镜看了一眼自己的上司，还是停了下来。  
城之内跳下车。海马连一句招呼都懒得留下，车子绝尘而去，喷了城之内一脸尾气。

在路边发了一会儿呆，又沿着干道走了几步，城之内最终不得不无奈地摸出了手机。  
他想了半天，实在是没有头绪，只能将海马的不寻常归因于这个赛季的失败，并决定先解决眼下没有车也没有地方住的问题。这是目前比较要紧的事情。  
还是先不要去打扰游戏和亚图姆了，他想着，拨通了本田的电话，准备先去他家暂住一晚。

+++

一份离婚协议书——这是海马几周之前从抽屉里无意间翻出来的东西。  
内容已经填写完毕，只剩最后末尾的签名还是空白。  
看到它的一瞬间，他就理清了一切：城之内的欲言又止，犹豫，推脱。而这份离婚协议书就是他会在赛季结束后给他的答案。他会要求他在协议书上签字，这就是他想要兑换的生日礼物。  
也并不意外，毕竟城之内一直都很讨厌他。  
这当然也可说是个正确的选择。拥有一个同性伴侣无论对他还是对城之内来说都是十分危险的，尤其对城之内来说。即使已有亚图姆和游戏的先例，一旦处理稍有不慎这段关系也足以断送他的职业生涯。  
那么他们会因此而后悔吗？

海马躺在床上闭上眼睛。  
灯光熄灭如夕照下沉。  
在坠入梦境之前他突兀地回忆起了一片荒凉的球场。皮球掉到他身边，他没有去捡；隔着围栏金发小孩短暂地与他对视，一切褪去，他只看见对方琥珀般的眼睛，在白日的余烬、晚宴的嘈杂和教堂的彩窗下各自折射出不同的光芒。

+++

最后一轮联赛开始。

今天的队长依然是游戏。  
他为自己戴上袖标。关机之前他看了信息栏最后一眼，最新的消息来自亚图姆：“今天的比赛祝好运，队长！”

“你也好运，我想你会很需要它。”  
这是亚图姆收到的来自游戏的回复。  
麻醉师问他：“准备好了吗？”  
“随时都可以。”  
手术室的设施以白色为主，器械冰冷，来来往往的医生和护士因为有口罩遮住半张脸而显得十分严肃，但他此刻却十分平静，甚至还有心情猜测刚刚经过他身边的护士口罩之下的表情。  
彻底失去意识的那一瞬间，他几乎以为自己飘回了赛场上。观众的欢呼声有些遥远，但站在他身边的游戏露出一个坚定的笑容，真实像一片落到眼睑上的金箔。

这场比赛可以说可有可无，除了“这是本赛季BEWD的最后一场比赛”之外没有任何看点，解说的赛前聊天环节也显得有些干巴巴的。  
“从积分榜来看，BEWD本赛季已经确定无缘升级。”  
“队长亚图姆的缺阵的确带来了一些影响。”  
“但我们可以看到，BEWD并没有因为队长缺席就崩盘。在副队长武藤游戏的带领之下他们在前几轮仅仅输掉了一轮，从赛程来看这是个十分了不起的成绩。”  
“同时我们收到消息，亚图姆也将在近日进行修补跟腱的手术。”  
“祝他手术顺利！希望我们以后还有机会在比赛中看到他！”  
“球员已经开始热身。让我们看一看今天的首发名单……”  
聊完了首发，又顺带回顾了一下联赛历史上受过伤最后回归赛场的球员，实在没话讲的解说终于等来了比赛开始。  
可惜的是，上半场的比赛本身并没有什么精彩或惊险的局面，并且双方都哑了火一般没能制造出任何进球。  
就连观众也显得有些沉默。在沉默中，比赛以0-0平局进入了中场休息时间。

“手术情况怎样？”  
“暂时没有新的消息。”  
球员们问到亚图姆的手术，深影回答道。  
“没有消息就是最好的消息嘛！对吧？”  
本田说着，把水瓶递给了游戏。

下半场开始之后对手用上了一个换人名额，并很快找到机会用角球机会偷取了一个进球，比分变为0-1，BEWD落后一球。  
亚图姆不在的缺口如此明显，即使在这么一场比分已经不重要的比赛里对手也不会想要放过。  
对方进球之后又一次轮到BEWD开球。  
惯例的开球，回传，奔跑……几轮传球、丢失球权、拿回球权之后，皮球回到了游戏脚下。他带球开始奔跑，越过对方的两名防守球员，冲进了禁区——  
守在禁区中的最后一名后卫堵了上来，一脚踩上了他的脚背。  
裁判的哨音几乎在游戏倒地的同时就响了起来。犯规的后卫吃到一张红牌被罚下场，BEWD获得一个点球。  
城之内朝地上的游戏伸出手，把他拉了起来。游戏站稳身子活动了一下脚腕，又跳了跳，因为疼痛皱了皱眉，但很快眉头舒展开来，向教练席示意不需要队医进场。对方并不是恶意犯规，只是在捅向皮球的时候判断失误，因此并没有造成十分严重的伤害。  
“没事吧？”  
城之内问道。  
游戏再次谨慎地活动了一下关节之后才确认：“我没事。”  
接着他犹豫了一下，开口：“这个点球可以交给我来主罚吗？”  
亚图姆不在，队内的点球主罚按照顺位落到了城之内身上。这个球本该由他主罚，但他毫不犹豫地同意了游戏这个看似十分无理的要求。他拍了拍游戏的背：“去吧！”  
游戏把球放到点球点上，而后站起身。  
他环视了一圈球场。对方门将，球门背后屏住呼吸的球迷，对方球员，自己的队友，舞和深影，主席看台上的海马。亚图姆不在这里，这次不会有人站出来替他罚点。  
他后退了几步。  
助跑。  
起脚，射门！  
脚背与皮球相接发出沉闷的撞击声。  
门将斜跳起身，方向正确！然而他还是没能阻止皮球略过指尖砸入球门。  
点球罚中！  
比分1-1！  
欢呼声爆发，队友也冲上来把游戏围在了中央。他与他们拥抱击掌，而后找到了追随着他的摄像头，朝它比出一个大拇指。

“扳平比分的进球来自武藤游戏！”  
“很多人曾在本赛季初期质疑过他的心理素质和抗压能力，认为他或许还不足以戴上队长的袖标——这个坚决的点球就是一个有力的回击！”  
“他做出了亚图姆的标志性庆祝动作。我想这是希望这能为他们的队长带来好运的意思。”  
“没错，我想亚图姆会很需要好运的。”

或许是因为对方被红牌罚下一人而难以运转，也或许是因为这个进球彻底逆转了比赛的走向，在接下来的数分钟之内BEWD获得了数次机会，并且终于在第63分钟获得了又一个进球，比分变为2-1。  
反超比分的进球来自城之内。他的射门打在了守门员的身上，经过一个奇怪的折射之后仍然成功越过了门线。  
确定自己打入进球之后他跳起来，朝着主席看台的方向一个滑跪——这次好歹没有失败，他在边线上停下来，朝看台上的人挥了挥拳头，然后就淹没在了朝他扑过来的队友当中。

太蠢了，海马在心里评价道。  
但他的目光依然不自觉地落到了城之内身上，看着他掀开队友跳出来招呼着所有人回到自己的位置，看着他伺机阻拦对手的进攻，看着他跌倒后爬起来，看着他一次又一次的带球和冲刺。

第72分钟，杰克的头球将比分再次改写。  
第85分钟，已经罚入一个点球的游戏凭借一记抽射破门将分差继续拉大。  
之后再无悬念，4-1的比分就这样维持到了比赛结束。  
球员谢场的时间有些长。没能拿到升级名额，俱乐部方面自然也不好以本赛季的最后一场比赛为噱头大张旗鼓举办活动，因此他们只是简单地绕场与剩下没走的场边观众一一打了招呼。  
有的球迷笑着为他们加油，有的问到亚图姆的伤情；有想要签名的球衣的，他们也尽量满足了对方的要求。  
“下个赛季加油！”  
“队长情况怎样？……啊没事！我理解的！但是等他好了一定要告诉我们！祝他好运！”  
“貘良今天也好帅气！”

赛后绕场结束之后回到了更衣室，城之内简单地冲完澡换了衣服又开始催着别人也赶紧收拾好离开更衣室。  
“这么着急干什么啊？你又不用参加一会儿的记者会。”  
“我这不是约好了跟海马比赛之后更衣室见嘛！”  
“哦？！”  
他的队友们一边发出拖长的暧昧起哄，一边还是贴心地加快了手头动作。  
“你们……嗯，做完之后记得把现场打扫干净哦！”  
“做什么做！你们脑子里都装了些什么啊！”  
城之内怒吼着把人都赶了出去。  
只有游戏离开之前很认真地说：“你们是不是吵架了？一定要珍惜这样的机会，好好把话说清楚。”  
“是他不可理喻不知道又在闹什么别扭！”  
城之内抱怨着，恶狠狠地给海马发起了消息。

海马走进了更衣室。  
他已经知道接下来会发生什么：城之内会拿出一份离婚协议书，要求他签字，告诉他这就是他要兑换的生日礼物；他们的关系将止步于此，从这个休赛期开始回到陌路人。  
他从风衣口袋里抽出钢笔：“协议书呢？不用你再多费口舌，我会签字的。”  
在更衣室等得坐立难安的城之内被这开场白砸到，怔了怔：“什么协议书？”  
海马皱眉看着他：“你不是要离婚吗？”  
“我为什么要离婚？”  
城之内看起来更加迷惑，并且不像是在假装。  
海马反问道：“我怎么知道你在想什么？”  
“我没想过……不对！难道不是你觉得我没达成你的要求才跟我离婚吗？因为我没能成为你需要的、能给球队带来胜利带进甲级联赛的前锋……”  
“你怎么会有这种想法？我需要优秀的前锋，但我也需要你，这是两回事。”  
然后海马停顿了一下，勉为其难地补充了一句：“当然，也不是说你算不上优秀的前锋。”  
城之内眨了眨眼睛，表情呆愣，看上去就好像这个双重否定句正在他的大脑里来回转圈一样。  
海马最后确认了一遍：“你要说的事情，不是让我签离婚协议书？”  
这个问题似乎总算让城之内的大脑开始重新运转：“什么？！当然不是！”  
海马觉得自己的心情似乎骤然放松了下来。  
“那么那份离婚协议书是怎么回事？”  
“什么协议书？”  
“你放在我办公室第三格抽屉里的那一份。”  
“我根本不记得什么离婚协议书——等等，”城之内皱着眉冥思苦想了好一会儿之后忽然恍然大悟，“我知道了！是那个粉毛塞给我的！我想着不能把这种东西到处乱丢，就只好自己收了起来……”  
海马也同时回想起了那个粉色头发令人不爽的家伙，决定今天过去之后再考虑怎么去报复他，并转移了话题：“所以你想说的是什么？”  
“是——咦，我想说什么来着？”  
“一个赛季过去了，看来你的漏勺脑子还是没有任何长进。”  
“你说谁是漏勺脑子？！”  
城之内下意识地反驳了。这一段在他们之间发生过许多次的对话就好像某种触发器，让他的大脑开始重新运转，帮他终于找回了想说的话：“我是想说今天比赛里的那个进球是我的生涯第141个进球。我决定把它献给你！”  
他的话语同样也触发了海马的回忆。他轻易地回想起了两人第一次遇到调查员时的手忙脚乱。他们对她要问些什么毫无准备，因此只能临场发挥，从怎样相恋一直编排到了怎样决定结婚，万幸调查员丝毫没有怀疑。  
那时他说了什么？  
——赛后我去更衣室找他，他说把这个进球献给我，然后问我要不要在一起。我同意了。就是这样。  
而此刻城之内就站在更衣室的正中央。他刚洗完澡，没有吹干头发，金色的发丝显得比平时更加柔顺。  
“这个进球给你，所以，呃，怎么说的来着？跟我在一起吧？”  
城之内难得地用一副征询意见的语气和态度跟他讲话。  
海马定定地看了他一会儿。他上前一步，远离衣柜、躲开长椅，伸出手按住他的后脑勺，然后吻上了他的嘴唇。他尝到了残留的洗发水或者沐浴液的味道，柑橘的清香扑向唇舌，不知名的化学成分灼烧着味蕾。  
他们已经不再需要别的答案。  
这个来得有些迟的吻持续了很久，久到来不及吞咽的津液沿着他们的唇角向下滑去；他们本可以让这个亲吻的时间无限拉长，甚至再利用这间空荡荡的更衣室做点别的什么，如果不是有人突然闯入的话。  
在门被毫无预兆地推开时两人迅速分开，心虚地各自用手背抹起了嘴唇。  
本田丝毫没有闯入并且打断了某个严肃场景的自觉，只是在看到更衣室内两人后立刻喊了起来：“快、快看直播！我们拿到名额了！”  
“什么名额？”  
海马问道，一边拿出手机。  
“下个赛季甲级联赛的名额！”  
“怎么回事怎么回事？”  
城之内凑到了海马旁边一起看起了直播。  
记者会现场的镜头对准了台上舞和游星。  
“很抱歉，关于亚图姆的伤情我暂时不想透露太多。这也是他本人的意愿。我们会在合适的时机公布他的手术状况和后续的计划。”  
舞刚刚回答完一个关于亚图姆的问题，台下忽然骚动起来。一名记者问道：“舞小姐，请问你怎么看待协会针对目前联赛排名第二名的斯特隆伯格的决议？”  
舞有些茫然：“什么决议？”  
某个工作人员把手机递到了台上，游星接过手机放到了舞面前，与此同时提问的记者以极快的语速解释道：“斯特隆伯格因为涉嫌私自接触球员、账目作假和欺诈等违规操作，被协会起诉，将被剥夺甲级联赛参赛资格降至第五级别联赛。根据章程，下个赛季甲级联赛的名额将会顺延至乙级联赛积分榜第三名！”  
舞眨了眨眼，在意识到记者说了什么之后张大了嘴。  
“也就是说——”  
“也就是说我们下个赛季可以进入甲级联赛了！”

待在会议室外附近小休息室的游戏以三秒钟一次的频率查看着手机。他没有错过这个突如其来的升级名额，也没有错过接踵而至的来自伊西丝的喜讯：亚图姆的手术很成功，只要术后康复顺利，他将在9月回归赛场。  
他第一时间把这些消息分享给了在他身边的队友，然后是紧接着赶到了休息室的本田、城之内和海马，最后是总算走出了会议室的卡莉、杏子、舞和游星。  
“成功了吗？”  
“成功了！”  
这样的对话重复了好几次，但是游戏依然十分耐心，带着宽心的笑容一遍又一遍地回答。

他们在停机坪上匆匆忙忙地合了影——事出突然，所有人都没想到本该就这么在遗憾中结束的赛季会有这样的转折，比赛结束没能举办庆祝活动，至少留一张照片作为纪念也好。  
为球员购买机票不是海马的作风，他直接包下了一架飞机今晚载着俱乐部全体成员前去探望刚刚做完手术的队长亚图姆。

飞机起飞之后没多久，城之内忽然想到了什么，戳了戳坐他旁边正在回复邮件的海马。  
“……不过，第141个进球，不是整数，没那么好看就是了。”  
海马合上电脑，转过头来看着他，挑起嘴角：“无所谓。从现在起你以后的每一个进球都是我的。”  
“每一个？！太过分了吧！好歹得有几个归我自己吧。啊，还有静香。亚图姆还在康复，得给他预留几个，还有……”  
城之内掰着手指头开始数，被海马抓住了手指。  
他抬起头，有着青金石般眼睛的俱乐部主席认真地说：“是我的。”  
城之内张口结舌，最后只好拉上了眼罩僵硬地躺平在了座位上，不再说话。

这个赛季结束了，那么接下来呢？  
飞机会在15个小时之后抵达目的地，他们或许可以在飞机上举办一个小型庆祝会。球员们会见到亚图姆，然后倒倒时差在当地度个假，好好放松一下——当然，并不会太过高调，毕竟他们下个赛季还有硬仗要打。

亚图姆会在手术伤口痊愈之后逐步开始复健。他的手术成功了，但术后康复绝不能掉以轻心。游戏会陪着他一起复健。海马会替他找到最优秀的康复训练师，保证他在最短的时间内以最佳的状态回归。

游星、杰克、克罗、鬼柳和布鲁诺会在看望完队长之后回去新童实野。他们会在咖啡厅聚个餐，然后去看望玛莎和克罗一直在照顾的小孩。

舞会在假期里严密地监督她手下的球员们，严防他们被升级的喜悦冲昏头脑开始放纵自己。此外她还要研究甲级联赛中对手的资料和录像，制定战术、设计训练计划，或许这将成为她上任以来最忙碌的一个假期。

杏子还在忙着整理这个赛季的材料——需要归档的资料、下个赛季需要填报的表格已经堆成了山。这次她会好好检查，绝不让类似城之内忘记递交签证材料这样的惨剧再次发生。

海马决定好好利用这个假期补上他和城之内的婚礼和蜜月。告白被城之内抢走，那么他决不允许求婚和婚礼再被抢占先机。  
假期完之后是下个赛季、下下个赛季……  
他们会一起拿到甲级联赛的冠军，杯赛的冠军，无数的奖杯，无数的荣誉。  
城之内会退役。  
在这之后他们会一起为他寻找球员之外的人生。找到自己真正想做的事情很难，甚至可能会就这么消磨掉一生。但正如海马的宣誓所言，用上一生他也不会介意。

+++

飞机穿过层云时，青眼白龙体育场的管理员做了本赛季最后一次检查。  
她一路看过了球场，包厢，看台，更衣室，办公区域，会议室，停车场，最后是球场边的陈列室。  
这里有很多零零散散的小物件：奇怪的黄金道具，破旧的自行车，不知何时放进来的柴犬玩偶服，万圣节装饰，不知哪场比赛的守门员手套……当然，还有奖杯、剪报和照片。靠近门口的位置挂上了一个新的空相框，是为这个赛季预留的，照片还没有来得及拍好印出来。  
管理员巡视了一圈，没有发现什么异样，于是关上了灯。

Fin.


End file.
